


Strangers Next Door

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Child Loss, Dreamsharing, F/M, Falling In Love, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's undercover and he falls for the young woman next door. Andy's a young girl in University and her life changes when a mysterious stranger moves in next to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was curled up on her sofa with the tv playing some old episode of Castle she's seen a million times. Tonight her focus was on the chapters she was supposed to have read weeks ago. Usually it was hard to concentrate at home because her neighbors were pretty loud. Someone was smiling down on her tonight so she took the opportunity.

Everything was going great until there was a knock at her door. She looked at the clock 11:15 p.m. Then she looked her phone thinking she'd missed a message from one of her friends saying they were coming over. As she stood up there was another knock.

When she looked through the peep hole she gasped a little. It was her next door neighbor and constant pain in her ass. She armed herself with attitude as she opened her door. "What do you want?"

His dark eyes burned into her as he smiled. "Hi neighbor."

She huffed and tried to close her door. "Go away. I'm very busy right now."

He chuckled as he wedged his foot between the door and the frame, he also placed his palm on it to hold it open. "Are you alone?"

Andy couldn't believe this guy. She looked back into her apartment then at him. "No." There was something very dangerous and very sexy about him. "No I'm not."

He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched her. "You're lying." Andy's mouth dropped open and he tapped on the wall. "Are you forgetting how thin the walls are?"

She scoffed. "How can I when you are constantly reminding me with every tramp you bring home?"

His face turned dark and serious. "It's not what you think."

She could feel her cheeks flush as she tried to lie. "What makes you think I would even care?"

All she could think now was _HAVE HIS EYES ALWAYS BEEN THAT DARK?_ He pushed the door open a little and she didn't fight him. His eyes roamed over her barely dressed body. She forgot she was in boy shorts and a skimpy tank top.

She was embarrassed at the desire he so blatantly showed for her. "Stop looking at me like that."

He smiled a little. "If I thought it really bothered you I would."

She tried to close the door and again he stopped her. "Go away Sam."

His voice dropped to a tone she'd never heard before. "Invite me in Andy."

"No." She said but he could see her resolve breaking.

"Let me in and I will give you what I know you want." He said huskily.

A shiver ran through her and her nipples hardened at the mere suggestion. "What makes you think I want you?"

He pushed her door open more and growled as she stepped back. "I told you, the walls are thin." She looked confused as he kicked the door closed and walked towards her. "I've heard you." She tried to play innocent. "In the shower, in your bed, calling my name."

Andy's heart nearly stopped. "You're lying."

She stopped when the back of her legs hit her coffee table. She wavered and he took her by her arms. "I'm not lying." His voice was low and dangerous. "Do you want me to tell you how sexy I think you sound when you whimper my name?"

She shivered under his touch. "I...I don't..."

He cupped her face and leaned in to whisper in her ear. _"I see you in my dreams too."_ He could feel her hard nipples against his chest. _"I want you too."_ He nibbled on her earlobe. _"Just give in."_

She laughed as she pushed on his chest. "You are so cocky."

That's when she saw him, the real him. "I've been watching you for months. I know you've been watching me." He took her hand and cupped himself. She gasped at his arousal. "This is what you do to me." He growled quietly. _"I know you want me too."_

It was true. She had never wanted a man as much as she wanted this dark stranger. She squeezed him a little more as she pulled him into a kiss.

He groaned as he pulled her hard against him. They stayed locked in a passionate kiss until the need for air was great. He tore his lips away and kissed her neck. "Oh god!" She moaned as he gently sucked on her pulse point.

"So beautiful." He mumbled against her skin.

Andy shoved his jacket off and her hands wandered over the magnificent shoulders and chest she'd been staring at for the last 8 months.

The fog of lust lifted for a second and she gently pushed on him. _"Sam. Sam."_

He looked up and saw the nervousness. "What's wrong?" She turned more shy than he had seen a woman in years. "Talk to me." He said as he softly caressed her cheek.

"I...I umm...I've..." She closed her eyes and her cheeks turned red. "I don't...have...a lot of...experience."

"Open your eyes Andy." He smiled as she shook her head. "Please?" He brushed his lips softly across hers. "Look at me."

She opened them slowly and found him smiling. "Do you want me to leave?" She shook her head. "Are you sure? I know I pushed my way in here but..."

"Don't go." She said quietly. "I don't...want..." She fisted his shirt. "Stay."

He could tell she was flustered. "Shh." He kissed her slowly until he felt her calm. "I won't go anywhere."

She smiled sweetly before she pressed her lips to his. She felt amazing. "God Sam." She kissed and sucked on his neck. "I've been dreaming about this for months."

He held her body against his as she continued to kiss him. He'd never felt anyone like her though. He wasn't exactly being smart right now. He was supposed to be focused on his mission but he was human for gods sake. Seven months living next door to her and seven months without...well, _without._

"Me too." He couldn't let her think she was alone.

He'd finally mustered the courage after a few drinks. He was by no means drunk or even buzzed. He'd had just enough to calm his nerves.

Andy roughly tugged his shirt off. "Too many clothes."

He chuckled as he raised his arms. He missed the contact but when he pulled her tank off and their bare skin touched he growled. "Jesus Andy."

He had never seen or felt a more perfect pair of breasts. Andy pressed herself more against him. "You feel amazing Sam."

His hands slid into the back of her underwear and she mewled when he squeezed gently. Every inch of her skin felt like silk. She was softer and warmer than anyone he had ever touched.

Her hands slid down his chest and into his jeans. The first thing she ever noticed about him was how perfectly his ass filled them out, filled out everything he wore. The first time she ever touched herself thinking about him was when he was out washing his truck, shirtless and in a pair of shorts.

She pushed his jeans down and gasped when she saw his significant size. "Oh god."

He slid her shorts off and marveled at how beautiful she was. "Tell me what you want Andy."

He'd give her anything. All or nothing. Whatever she wanted. Andy looked into his eyes and saw the same need that she felt.

They kissed deeply as their hands wandered slowly over each other's bodies. "I want all of you."

He cupped her ass and lifted her up. Andy wrapped her legs around his hips and arms around his neck. He knew where her bedroom was because his shared a wall with hers.

They kissed as he carried her back to her bed. He lay her gently down and smiled at her giggle. He forgot something very important in his jeans.

Andy whimpered when he didn't join her. "Shh." He knelt beside her and kissed her. "I need to get something." Andy pointed to her beside table and he nodded. He was surprised to find the box had never been opened. Surprised and happy.

He could tell she wanted to explain but he didn't give her a chance, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he lay on top of her.

Andy melted under him. Sure she was inexperienced but a man had never made her feel the way he did. Her body responded to him like they'd been lovers for years.

He kissed his way down her neck to her breasts. "So perfect." He mumbled as he took her right nipple in his mouth. She tasted so sweet, like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

"Shit Sam." Her body arched into him as she pushed his head against her. He lips and tongue felt amazing. If he kept it up she was sure she could cum just like that.

His free hand slowly moved down her body as his lips switched to her left nipple. He parted her gently and she cried out as his calloused fingers gently manipulated her swollen nerve bundle. "Oh god! Sam!" She cried and he groaned as he became harder, if that was even possible.

Her lips hovered over his ear as she whimpered and moaned. His talented fingers slowly slid inside her and she bit down on his shoulder. "Fuck Andy." She was driving him crazy between her cries of pleasure and the feeling of her against him.

She fisted his hair. "I...I'm going to...to..."

It was as if she was embarrassed to say it. He whispered. "What sweetheart? What are you going to do?"

He pushed his finger in a little deeper and applied a little more pressure as she squealed. "Cum. I'm going to cum Sam."

He had a feeling she'd never talked like this before and he found it incredibly sexy. "Do it." He said huskily. His fingers moved faster and deeper, pressure on her throbbing bundle. "You're so wet and tight and Jesus you're so beautiful." He felt her clenching hard and then she bucked. "That's it beautiful."

He kissed her hard as her body shuddered through her orgasm. He pulled back and watched her as sheer ecstasy took over. He'd definitely never seen a more beautiful sight. She fell back into the bed and he held her, peppering her with soft kisses.

When she could breathe again she smiled shyly at him. "Wow." His dimples flashed back as she covered herself. "Oh my god."

He wondered briefly if she was going to kick him out because she was just realizing what had happened. "Are you ok?" He asked quietly.

She finally had her breathing under control when she nodded. "Yeah. I'm great." She was blushing again. She could feel him twitch against her leg and she gasped a little.

"Sorry." He tried to move but she wrapped her legs around him, holding him in place.

She bit her lip shyly. "You feel amazing." She moved so he slid across her wetness.

Sam hissed and groaned. "Damn."

Andy pulled him down so she could kiss him. "I want you Sam. Inside me."

He plunged his tongue in her mouth, swallowed up her moans. He pressed himself against her and they both moaned.

He pulled away and she whimpered. "Shh. I'm just getting..."

She held up the condom wrapper and he nodded. She chewed on her lip as he watched her tear it open. He smiled as she gently pushed on his chest and he moved back.

"Oh god!" He groaned as she slowly stroked him before rolling it down his shaft.

He repositioned himself over her and kissed her softly as he entered her. Her squeal escaped and she clawed at his back. _"Sam!"_

He thought maybe he should stop until her heels dug into his ass and pulled him in even closer. There was no going back.

Andy had very little experience with men but she knew from this moment on that no one would ever satisfy her like Sam. She barely knew him but the way their bodies fit together felt like she belonged with him, to him.

"My god Sam!" She said through panted breathing. "You...you feel so good."

He groaned and bottomed out harder making her dig her nails into his back. He would gladly take those scars. "You're so tight Andy. Jesus." He thrust slow and deep. "So fucking good."

She knew the walls were thin but she couldn't hold back her cries of pleasure. She didn't care if the whole world heard her. Sam didn't care either as he let out strings of curse words and compliments as their bodies moved together. He'd been with a few women but none responded to him the way she did.

He held on as long as he could dragging one more orgasm out of her before he lost control. Andy could feel him shaking. "Let go for me Sam."

Her voice ripped him apart, her pleading and he grunted hard as he shoved himself deep inside her. "Fuck Andy!"

She held him tightly and kissed him as she felt every bit of his release. He kissed her passionately as he collapsed on her. He'd never felt more satisfied in his life.

Andy's sigh was almost sing song. "You're so amazing."

He chuckled as he raised his head. "You're pretty amazing too." She blushed furiously and he kissed her. "I mean it."

He reluctantly pulled out of her and kissed her before sliding out of her bed and going to her bathroom. He flushed the condom in the toilet and went back to join her on the bed.

Andy shamelessly admired his perfect body as he walked back in. He smiled and winked as he crawled back in beside her. "See something you like?"

She giggled and turned red but nodded. "Yeah."

He kissed the top of her head as she cuddled up to him. "Me too."

He wrapped an arm tightly around her as she rested her head on his chest. "Sam?"

"Hmm?" He rumbled as he played with her hair.

She smiled into his chest. "I'm glad you knocked on my door tonight."

He sighed happily as he kissed her temple. "Me too."

After sleeping for a bit she woke him up for another round. She may have been inexperienced but being with her was more fantastic than he imagined.

When she woke the next morning she thought it had all been a dream. She made her way into her kitchen and smiled when she saw the purple tulip in a glass. She bounced over to it and there was a note too. One word scrawled across the paper. _**AMAZING**_

Sam's plans for another night with Andy were derailed when he went to work. He was informed that they had to take a trip out of town. He didn't even have time to go home and get anything. He also didn't have her number. What he thought was a day trip turned into four days. He could only imagine what she must be thinking.

Andy came home from school and listened for his arrival. When midnight came and she hadn't heard anything she was disappointed. One day of no Sam turned into four and she was feeling foolish.

Four days later he trudged up the stairs to his apartment and stopped at her door. It was too early for her to be home so he went in his place and took a much needed shower. He knew he had a few hours before she would be home so he decided to take a nap. He hoped she'd give him a chance to explain.

Andy came home at her usual time and found her apartment door open. The building was old and the locks were crappy so she hoped that was all it was. She stepped into her apartment slowly and there was a man shoving her laptop and iPod in to a bag.

She knew it was stupid but couldn't stop herself. "Hey! Put that back!"

The guy rushed passed her and when she tried to grab his bag he back handed her. She screamed as she crashed into her table and fell to the floor.

Sam bolted off his sofa and out his door. He saw a guy running down the hall then the stairs. "Hey!" That's when he saw her door open and ran in. She was sitting on the floor holding her face when he dropped down beside her. "Andy are you ok?"

She flinched before she realized it was him. "Sam?"

She looked up into his deep brown eyes. "It's me. You're ok." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911. "Yes. I want to report a home invasion at 874 Apartment 2B Lakeshore." He checked her face out. "You probably should send an ambulance just in case." He made an ice pack for her and helped her onto the sofa. "Are you sure you're ok?"

She nodded as he held the ice pack to her cheek. "I'm ok."

There was a knock at her door followed by. "Police."

"Come in." Andy said.

Part of Sam hoped it wasn't anyone he knew while the other part hoped it was one of his friends. He smiled a little when Oliver Shaw walked through the door, a very obvious rookie in tow. "Are you the one who called about a home invasion?" Andy nodded so he sat beside her. "What's your name ma'am?"

"Andy. Andy Price." She replied.

Oliver looked to Sam, trying to hide a smile. "And you are?"

He glared as he said. "Sam."

"Sam...?" He raised an eyebrow.

He was going to kick Oliver's ass when he got back. "Sam her neighbor. I heard her scream and came over to see if she was ok."

He nodded like he didn't believe him. "Ok. Andy, can you tell me what happened?"

She held on tightly to Sam as she nodded. "I just came home from work and found my door open. The locks are kind of crappy so sometimes that happens." Sam nodded in agreement. "I walked in carefully just in case." She pointed to her desk. "He was over there putting my laptop and my iPod in a black bag."

Oliver made notes as they talked. "Did you see his face?"

Andy shook her head. "He had on a mask but I could see his hands. He was white, maybe 6' 2", medium build."

Oliver smiled. "Ok. That's good." He looked to Sam. "You said you ran out to see if she was ok?" Sam nodded. "Did you see anything that might help?"

He couldn't help but go into cop mode. "He was definitely around 6' 2". He'd pulled his mask off by the time I saw him. He had brown shaggy hair, a beard and a tattoo on his neck." He pointed to the spot. "It was a crow, just the head."

Oliver smirked and shook his head. Andy groaned. "Do you guys think you'll be able to find him? I really need my laptop back. I have a big project for University on there. It's due next week and...and it's a big part of my grade."

Oliver felt for the girl. "Most likely he will pawn it in the next 24 hours or so. Of course unless you're involved in some top secret ring and it holds the keys to it all."

Andy giggled and Sam knew that's what Oliver was trying to accomplish. "No sir. Just an innocent college girl trying to pass Criminology."

That surprised both men. Oliver nodded. "Good luck with that." He looked around. "Maybe you could get someone to put better locks on your door. I know if it were my girls I'd want to know they were safe." He gave her a card with the report number and his cell. "Call if you remember anything else or have any questions."

"Thank you. I will." She smiled.

Oliver headed for the door and Sam stood up to follow. "I'll be right back." She nodded and sat back on her sofa. He stepped out the door and was greeted with Oliver's shit eating smile. "Shut up."

He chuckled as he shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about brother."

Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Do you think you'll be able to find the guy?"

Oliver nodded. "More than likely. The rookie and I wil hit all the closest pawn shops and get the word out." He looked back at Andy's door. "You really should get her some better locks."

He didn't try to argue with his best friend. "It'll be taken care of."

Oliver clapped him on the back. "Good to see you brother. Stay safe."

He left Sam standing in the hall. Sam could hear her moving aroound so he went back in to see what she was doing. She was trying to stand her table back up. "Hey!" He rushed over. "Let me get that."

"Thank you." She said quietly as she walked back over to her sofa. "I'm ok. You don't have to stay. I'm sure you've got...things to do."

He sat beside her and pulled the ice pack away. "You're going to have a shiner." He tried to brush her hair back and she pulled away. "Andy..."

She smiled up at him. "It's ok Sam. I get it. It was what it was."

He smiled at her trying to be nonchalant. "I had to go out of town for work at the last minute." He kissed her cheek softly. "Somehow I didn't get your number and I didn't have time to come home and leave you a note." She smiled a little. "That's what I like to see."

"Thank you for coming over here." She leaned into him.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Had to make sure you were ok." He kissed her temple. "Are you sure it's just your eye?"

Andy looked up at him with her big brown eyes and nodded. "I'm ok."

He cupped her face and kissed her deeply. "Good."

They spent a while on her sofa then he went to the hardware store to get a few things for her door. She surprised him with dinner to say thank you. Her laptop was returned a few days later and her project was on time. They began spendng more and more time together. When he would disappear for work she wouldn't ask anything. He wanted to tell her everything but she was safer if he waited until it was over.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback** _

_Andy had seen the dark haired stranger the first day he moved in, thought he was handsome but quiet, maybe even a little dangerous looking. She didn't see him again for a couple of weeks, chalked it up to opposite schedules. She was working full time until school started back. When she did start seeing him again he always had people with him. Lots of people. Shady looking people. Even the women. A never ending stream of women. They made noises all hours of the night and she ended up having to buy earplugs._

_One night, probably three months after he moved in she had had enough, went over and banged on his door. His dimples were almost enough to calm her down. "Come to join the party?"_

_The fierceness was back. "Do you have ANY idea what time it is?"_

_He leaned against the door frame and looked at his watch. "Beer o'clock?"_

_She growled as she clenched her fists. "Some of us have real jobs! Some of us have school! Some of us need sleep!"_

_He laughed. "You're cute when you're mad." He did actually feel bad but he had to keep up his role, at least in front of the guys. When he saw the tears appear he said. "Look, I'll umm...I'll get them to keep it down. Ok?" She finally nodded. "Good night Andy." She was surprised at how much his features softened when he said it._

_"Uhh. Umm. Good night." She waved._

_"Sam." She looked confused. "My name is Sam."_

_She never realized until then that she had no idea what his name was. "Good night Sam." Now she was blushing as she backed up a few steps to her own door._

_She missed him leaning out the door to watch her._

_**Present** _

Sam knew getting involved with her was dangerous, dangerous for her. He couldn't help himself though. Her Bambi eyes and sweet smile just did something to him. On his off time he started spending time with her, too much time. The op was going really well though. Maybe well enough that he could get out soon.

He was lying in bed with her, thinking about his meeting with his handler in an hour. She was drawing circles around on his chest. "Do you really have to go?"

He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah. I do. But umm...I could come back if you want."

She looked up at him smiling brightly. "Yeah!" She realized she may have sounded a little needy. "If...if you want."

He cupped her face and kissed her deeply. "I definitely want to."

So it was decided that after his meeting he would come back. When it came time to leave he kissed her deeply again, brushed his nose across hers. "See you soon."

Andy bit her lip and pulled him back in for another kiss. "See you soon."

She lay in her bed for a while after he left, smiling and giggling. It was getting late and she hadn't eaten since lunch, being with him kind of made her lose track of time. She was really craving a burger from the diner two blocks away so she threw on some clothes as she got her phone and wallet. She basically skipped her way to the diner and took a seat at the counter, ordered a cheeseburger and a chocolate shake.

It wasn't very busy so she could hear the few people in there pretty clearly. She heard a voice behind her. "This is the best stuff so far. I wish all my guys were as good as you Sammy."

He heart stopped, but she thought there are plenty of men out there named Sam. That was until she heard _his_ voice. "Well I can't help it if I'm awesome."

The other man laughed. "And modest too. When can you get me more?"

"There's a big shipment coming in in a few days. It's supposed to be the best yet." She discreetly looked over her shoulder and it really was him.

The other man sounded excited. "That's great. Same time next week?"

Andy had to get out of there before Sam saw her. She slipped off her stool and as soon as she stepped out the door she ran. She ran all the way back to her apartment and locked herself in. Thankfully he didn't have a key. When he came knocking 30 minutes later she pretended not to hear him.

She listened as he entered his apartment and moved around some, then her phone rang. Her heart pounded as she said. "Hello?"

He smiled as he sat down on his sofa. "Hey! You ok?" She sounded strange.

"Uhh. Yeah. I just umm...got out of the shower." She hated lying.

He knew she was lying, could hear it in the pitch of her voice. "Oh. Ok. Well, do you want me to come back over?"

Her heart was still pounding because there was nothing more that she wanted but... "I'm umm...I'm actually kind of tired. Maybe I could see you tomorrow?"

He was disappointed but wouldn't push her. "Sure. Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"Good night Sam." She crawled into her bed and curled up.

Tomorrow he'd find out what was wrong. "Good night."

She heard him go into his bedroom and then the shower come on. She barely slept that night thinking of how she'd gotten involved with a drug dealer. A sexy, amazing drug dealer but one all the same.

The next day Sam ran into some issues at work so he sent her a text. "Can't make it tonight. Something came up."

In a way she was relieved. "Ok. See you soon."

The next few days were really busy and he didn't get to see her. When he finally did she was a little standoffish.

She pulled away a little when he tried to kiss her. "Everything ok?" She shrugged. "Talk to me sweetheart." He said softly as he tucked hair behind her ear.

Her body screamed for his touch. _"Sam."_ She whispered as she leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met and he groaned.

 _"You feel so good."_ He mumbled as they kissed passionately.

She whimpered as his lips moved to her neck and sucked gently. _"God Sam! Please."_ He lifted her up and carried her to her sofa. She tugged his shirt off and kissed his chest. _"God you are perfect."_

He fell back on the sofa with her straddling him. He could feel her warmth and it drove him insane. He wanted to rip her clothes off and take her right there. It had been a few days and he had missed her.

She took control and soon she had all of her clothes off and was kneeling between his legs. Her hand stroking slowly up and down his throbbing erection. _"Jesus that feels good."_ He needed to be inside her badly. "C'mere." He tried to pull her up.

She pushed his hands away. "Just relax Sam. Let me."

She lowered her head and wrapped her lips around him. His hips bucked and he groaned loudly. _"Shit Andy."_ In the few times they'd been together she'd never done anything like this. _"Oh god."_ She felt amazing though, a little hesitant. She looked up at him as she began to move slowly.

He watched her, she looked shy and unsure like she was waiting for something from him. Finally he reached out and twined his fingers in her hair, began to guide her and tell her what felt good.

He was getting close and although it felt great this was not what he wanted. He yanked her up off the floor into his lap, impaling her on himself.

She cried out as he entered her. He hoped he hadn't hurt her. She kissed him deeply and he knew she was ok. He slowly guided her hips and met her moves with a deep thrust of his own. A string of curse words spilled out as he felt her clench around him.

Andy knew what ecstasy felt like when he was inside her. He laid her down on the sofa so he was on top. It wasn't comfortable but he loved the feeling of her warm soft body underneath him.

He always tried to be gentle with her but tonight something inside of him wanted to ravage her. It was like she could feel it too.

She moaned and whimpered. _"Fuck me Sam."_ She never talked like that. _"Please."_ He thrust harder and deeper. _"God yes!"_ She cried _. "Like that Sam. Please."_

He growled as he thrust harder and deeper each time. _"Andy."_

She opened herself up to him and cried out as he went deeper. She knew he was close when he pulled her into his lap. Now his body was shaking and she could see his jaw clenching.

She nibbled on his earlobe. _"Let go Sam."_

He held her tight as he grunted. _"You first."_

She squeezed him with her inner walls and he shivered. "I'm so close too Sam. I'll go with you. Please. I want to feel you."

Someone as shy as she was talking like that was hot. He lost control and as he pounded harder into her she whispered how amazing he felt. She cried out his name and he was right behind her.

She pulled him down so his full weight was on her. Regardless of what she'd heard a few nights before she felt safe with him. Safer than she ever felt with anyone.

He raised his head and smiled. "Mmm." Kissing her softly. "Amazing."

She smiled as she kissed him. "Missed you."

He could tell something was going on. "I missed you too." He brushed his nose across hers. "Everything ok?" She nodded. "You'd tell me if it wasn't right?" She nodded again. "Ok."

He shifted so she was laying on top of him, his hand slowly moving up and down her back. After a few minutes of silence she said. "You never talk about work."

He raised his head to look at her. "Not really much to talk about."

She traced patterns on his chest. "Well, what exactly do you do?"

He sighed as he tucked his arm behind his head. "I work in a warehouse. We import and export stuff. It's not exactly a glamorous job."

She nodded, she could feel his heart beating faster. "Maybe I could come visit you, bring you lunch or something?"

"No." He almost yelled. "I mean umm...my boss is really strict about who comes to the warehouse. He doesn't allow visitors."

She knew he was lying. "Oh. Ok."

He pulled her up so they were eye to eye and he could tell she didn't believe him. "I'm sorry." She nodded. "Look, why don't we go out tomorrow night? Anywhere you want to go. What do you say?"

She nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah. Ok."

He knew his time with her was even more limited now. He hated lying to her but he didn't have a choice. He couldn't have Anton Hill finding out about her. Especially if things went sideways, he'd kill her just to punish Sam.

The next night they went out to a Japanese Steak House and she seemed to momentarily forget about the night before. He would find out how wrong he was a few days later.

He was getting ready to leave work when his phone beeped letting him know he had a message. _**Coffee**_

He knew that meant he needed to meet Boyd and he knew where. He drove around for 30 minutes grabbing things a few stores in case he was being followed. He could see Boyd was already there when he pulled up. He took a minute before he walked in, you could never be too careful.

When he sat down Boyd laid a envelope down in front of him. "What's this?" He just nodded to it. Sam opened it and a string of curse words came out. "God damn it."

Boyd nodded as he pointed at the surveillance picture. "Why is your neighbor snooping around the warehouse?" Sam didn't look up. "Are you sleeping with her?" He looked up at Don and gave him a short nod. "Jesus Christ Sam!" He lowered his voice when people looked at him. "You're not a fucking rookie. What's wrong with you?"

He shoved the picture back in the envelope. "I'll take care of it."

Don had known Sam since the academy. "Oh my god! You're in love with her."

He scoffed and looked away. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm just having a little fun. I told you I'll take care of it." He felt sick at his stomach.

"I already did." His handler said. Sam looked almost scared when he looked back at him. "Jesus Sam. I didn't take her out or anything. We moved you while you were at work."

He sat up straighter. "What do you mean _moved_ me?"

Sam was one of the best UC guys Boyd had ever seen, that's why he was still with Anton Hill after eight months. "You're too close to the end on this one." He laid a cell phone down on the table. "A new burner phone for you too. When you're done with the op you can go find her." He could feel the anger rolling off him. "I'm not just doing it for your safety man. I'm doing it for hers too. You know what he would do to her."

Unfortunately he did. "Fine." He had a job to do so he would do it and then find her when he was finished.

"And don't even _think_ about going to see her. I've got eyes there. Just let it go for now." Sam nodded. "Come on. I'll take you to your new place."

It took Sam a week before he could sleep good there.

Andy came home from work to find his apartment door open. She was scared someone had broken into his place too so she pulled out her phone as she slowly walked over to it. What she found was far worse. She gently pushed the door open and when she saw his place empty she walked in. They'd spent most of their time together at hers but she had seen the inside a few times. It was completely empty, all the way back to his bedroom. The trash had even been taken out. She dialed his number and the message she got made her sick

_**The number you are calling is no longer in service.** _

She couldn't understand what had happened. They had just been together the night before. That morning she tried to go to his work but was run off by some guy that told her she was trespassing. As the days passed she became angry with herself for getting involved with him. Told herself that's what she deserved. Little did she know she was going to learn that lesson again a couple of months later.

She'd graduated university and had started at the academy. She'd met some great people; Traci Nash, Dov Epstein, Chris Diaz and Gail Peck. They'd been in the classroom for a couple of weeks and now were starting the hand to hand classes.

She hadn't been feeling well that morning when she woke up and she was spotting. It was close to time for her cycle so she didn't think much about it. That was until she started having bad stomach cramps after lunch.

Traci noticed Andy was feeling worse. "Dude, you should tell them. They'll understand."

She shook it off. "It's just bad cramps. I'll be ok."

After lunch it was worse, now she was dizzy and collapsed in the hall going back into class.

Traci helped her sit up. "You're going to the hospital. No arguments."

Andy hated hospitals but agreed she needed to go. "Ok."

Their friend Chris helped get her to the car. Traci was worried about her new friend. "You're going to be ok."

Andy smiled a little. "Thanks Trac. You're the best."

She told the doctor how she'd been feeling and about the spotting. Traci stood by the bed and held her hand as he examined her. The look on his face made Traci's concern grow even more. He stood up and put his hand on her knee. "Ms. McNally...I'm very sorry." He looked up at Traci then back to her. "But it seems as though you've had a miscarriage."

 _"What?"_ A strangled voice came out of her. _"No. That's not possible."_ She shook her head as the tears started flowing. "I...I haven't hade sex in months and we always used..." She stopped, remembering the night with Sam on her sofa when they _hadn't_ used protection. "Oh. God."

He felt really bad for the young girl. "I'm very sorry." He knew nothing he could say would help. "Unfortunately this happens sometimes this early in the pregnancy."

Traci spoke for her best friend. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "She was only 8 weeks. It's hard to tell. In about 95% of cases like this there is an abnormality with the baby and nothing could have been done." She looked so heartbroken. "Andy, we're going to give you some medicine that will help with...that will be easier on your body than surgery. I recommend that you take a few days off to let your body heal." She barely nodded. "I'll go get your discharge papers while you get dressed."

Traci stepped out while she put her clothes back on. She heard her sobbing so she went back in and found her curled up on the bed. "Oh sweetie." She wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so so sorry." Traci was the only one that knew about Sam. "I'm going to help you through this ok?"

The doctor finally came back and gave her the papers. "I know this won't help but there was nothing you could've done and you didn't to _anything_ wrong. If you have any questions I'm here to help."

Andy thanked him and let Traci help her out. Traci refused to let her be alone so she took her back to her place for the night. After the mandatory three days off she went back to the academy. Three months later she was in the Penny with the rest of her friends for their initiation.

Oliver Shaw pulled their ID's out of his vest pocket. "You five are under arrest! Cuff'em boys! Make it hurt!" Once they were cuff he yelled. "On the bar!" They were roughly shoved face first down onto the bar. He looked over their I.D's calling their names as he walked by them. "Chris Diaz! Traci Nash! Gail _Peck_! Dov Epstein! And Andy _McNally_!" He did a double take as he recognnized her from the home invasion months before. The one he'd seen Sam at but her last name had been Price then. He'd worry about that later. "You have the right to shut up! You have the right to remain calm! You have the right to get out of these cuffs _any way you know how!_ " He looked from one rookie to the next. "First rookie out of their handcuffs drinks for _free_ , everyone else _pays_! Ready! Set! _Go to town!"_

The bar erupted as the rookies scattered like pool balls and tried to find a way out of the cuffs. In the end Gail won because she got her brother Steve to help.

After an hour or so Oliver approached Andy. "Hey McNally! How ya doin?"

She smiled brightly. "Great sir. Thank you. How are you?"

He smiled back. "Great. Always love a good initiation night. Love introducing the rookies properly."

She laughed and shook her head. "We've met before you know?"

He nodded. "I thought you looked familiar. Home invasion about six months ago?" She nodded. "You're last name was Price then though right?"

She nodded again. "My mother got remarried and she made me change my name. They got divorced right before I went to the academy so I thought I'd go back to McNally."

"Your dad was a Homicide detective at 15 wasn't he? Tommy?" She smiled brightly and nodded. "He's a great guy. When I started he was a Training Officer, mine and my buddy's." He laughed. "We gave your poor dad _hell_."

She loved hearing people talk fondly of him. His last few years there had been marred by falling into a bottle after her mom left him and took her with her. "I'll do my best not to return the favor sir."

He laughed heartily. "I promise not to hold you to it. You know, I think you're going to do great at 15."

She sighed and said. "I really hope so sir."

He could tell she had something on her mind and the dad in him wanted to help. "You ok?"

She smiled sadly and nodded. "I will be. Thank you."

He patted her on the back. "I've got a wife and three daughters McNally. Been told I'm a pretty good listener so if you ever need to talk, about _anything_ I'm your guy."

That made her feel like a weight had been lifted. "Thank you sir."

She was ready for her first day, even got up earlier than necessary. She met up with her friends in the lot and they killed a few minutes talking about what they expected their first day to be like.

Andy just hoped and prayed she got Oliver. Noelle was scary, great but scary and Frank was a Sergeant so she felt like he would be extra critical.

She lost track of time and by the time she got to the Parade room she had to slip in the back. And she was completely blocked from view. Better than being late.

Boyko had already started when she heard a door open. The room erupted in cheers and she heard Noelle's distinctive voice. "Hey! Look who's back in hearts."

Then she heard a male voice say. "Thank you. Thank you. Feels good. Drank a bottle of Amarone, shaved, took a hot shower." He smirked at Oliver. "With your mother."

A collective _oohhh_ rang out. Boyko gave them a minute then raised his hands. "Ok people. We're glad to have him back. Now let's put him to work. Today we also have our newest round of rookies starting. When I call your name make yourself known." He flipped the page to look at the roster he'd made. "Best you have Chris Diaz." Chris sat up straighter and raised his hand. Frank just stared at him with his hands gripping the top of his vest. Chris cowered back down. "Shaw you're getting Dov Epstein."

Oliver tapped his pen against his pad. "Epstein. Nice." Dov perked up a little.

Boyko rolled his eyes. "Ok. Williams you have Peck." Gail brightened a little until she saw Noelle in the same stance as Frank. Her last name would get her no favors. "Nash." Traci perked up. "You're with the D's today." She nodded. "And McNally." He looked around and didn't see her. "Umm. Where's McNally?" He saw a hand over the heads of a group in the back. "Make a hole people." He could see she was making her way through. "McNally, you are with our returning officer Sam Swarek today."

She finally appeared and at the same time they said. "Yes sir."

Andy saw him and he saw her, each showing their own surprise. Oliver watched with a smile on his face. She quickly turned away as Boyko spoke. "Alright people. Serve, protect and _do not_ screw up."

Traci watched as Andy tensed up. She thought back to the description she had been given of the Sam that broke her heart and Sam Swarek was a too perfect fit.  
Plus the recognition on her best friends face was a dead ass giveaway. She tried to make her way to Andy but got jammed up in the group of people trying to leave at the back.

Sam couldn't believe it when he saw her, then he saw the look in her eyes and her body slumpped when she saw him. He couldn't blame her, the situtation was really screwed up. He was really confused when the officer named Nash glared at him as she wrapped a protective arm around her and tried to usher her out. She'd obviously told her friend but there was something more to the look.

He watched as Andy finally turned to Nash. He couldn't hear what was being said but she was obviously trying to convince her that she was ok. Oliver seemed oblivious to it as he drug Sam over.

"Hey McNally, you excited about today?" That's when he noticed the looks between them.

She had basically made peace with the miscarriage. It still hurt but there was nothing she could do about it. She stood up straighter as they approached. "Sir's." She nodded to both men.

Oliver's smile had faded and concern was taking it's place. "Nash. McNally. This is Sam Swarek. Sammy." He nodded to the ladies.

Sam held out his hand and both shook. Andy felt stupid doing it because they all knew that there was a connection. Oliver was the only one that didn't seem to know what had happened to them, that Sam disappeared without a word.

It was way too quiet so Oliver said. "Hey Nash?" She looked to him. "Come grab some coffee with me."

She looked to Andy and she nodded. "It's ok Trac. I'll be fine. Thank you."

Their friends left them alone; Andy looking at the wall over his shoulder and Sam watched her. She seemed to have changed in the few months since he'd seen her. She no longer had the young carefree look he loved so much. "I'm sorry Andy. I...I know...you're hurt and angry but..."

She took a deep breath before she let her eyes find his. "It's fine sir. I get it. You were undercover and you did what you had to do."

The hurt in her eyes was screaming back at him. "What we had was not part of the job. What we had was the realest part of my life for all those months."

She swallowed back the tears and her voice was so full of emotion. _"That's why you disappeared in the middle of the day without a word? Nothing Sam. I was so...I fell in love with you but it doesn't even matter."_ She plastered on the best smile she could. "You were just doing your job. Excuse me sir." She nodded before she practically ran out.

Sam tried to follow her. "Andy! Andy wait!" He wanted to tell her that he'd fallen in love with her too.

He was stopped by her friend Traci "Sir, please. Just give her a few minutes." She looked back to see Andy disappear into the locker rooms. "She's been through a lot."

He sighed and nodded. It was just their first day. "Yeah. Ok."

He was surprised a how much she talked while they were on patrol, but it _was_ all business. She couldn't avoid him forever, she'd get a few more days then they _were_ going to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

They'd been working together for two weeks now. Things were going ok between them, surprisingly he was a great teacher. She'd eventually told Gail about what happened with Sam. After a long girls night she told Traci and Gail that she was ready to tell Sam about the baby.

She woke up the next morning with that mission on her _to do list_ for the day. She was partnered with Sam and things were kind of slow. Just as they were going to take lunch they got a call for a drunk and disorderly. It was only two blocks away and by the time they got there one of the guys had thrown the other through a window. Andy rode in the ambulance with the throwee while Sam followed with the thrower.

She stood just inside the curtain as they took care of the guy. Andy was surprised to see who his doctor was, Dr. Jackson.

He smiled warmly. "Andy!" He took in her uniform. "I guess it's Officer McNally now."

She laughed a little and nodded. "Yes sir." It was inevitable that they would cross paths again. He'd been the doctor she had a few months ago when she had the miscarriage. "How are you doc?"

He made a few notes on the chart for the guy that had gone through the window. "I'm doing well. How are you?"

She shrugged. "I'm doing better." She sighed and shifted. "I know I didn't know but it's still hard sometimes. And...and the father is back in the picture sord of. I haven't told him yet."

He nodded knowingly and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I think it makes it harder when you don't know. My wife had a miscarriage after our second child. We had no idea she was pregnant. It took time. You look great. You look...happy. Maybe at peace."

She nodded a little. "I'm trying, a little every day."

He smiled proudly. "That's good. And congratulations." He nodded at her badge. "If you ever need to talk..."

"Thank you Dr. Jackson." She waved as he left the curtained area.

Sam couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Andy had been pregnant in the academy and that meant...the baby was his. Had to be. He didn't know what to think.

They were finally relieved by other officers and sent back out. They barely made it to the car when he turned on her. "Were you even going to tell me?"

His outburst had startled her. "What? What're you talking about?"

His next words hit her like a slap. "About the baby. About OUR baby."

She froze. "How the hell do you know about that?"

He laughed. "So it's true?"

She gave him a single nod. "How did you know?"

His fists clenched at his side. "I heard you talking to the doctor."

Her temper flared a little. "That was a private conversation!"

His flared back. "You were in a curtained area in an ER! It's not that damn private!"

She could feel the tears prick her eyes. "Yes."

He looked confused. "Yes what?"

She wrapped her arms around herself. "I was going to tell you after shift tonight." He scoffed. "You can ask Traci."

He looked even more angry, Traci was Jerry's girlfriend. "You told her."

This was rapidly spiraling out of control. "She's the one that brought me here after I collapsed."

He was raging. "I've been back two weeks! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She wiped her eyes as she said. " _Because_ you've been back two weeks."

The radio blared to life calling them to another scene. "We're not done."

He got in and slammed the door. She climbed in and said. "Ok."

The rest of the day was busy. When they got back to the barn Sam stormed off to the locker rooms.

Oliver had caught the hurricane and went in after him. "What's going on brother?"

Sam was fighting with his uniform shirt. _"Not now Ollie!"_ He yelled as he threw his shirt like it had seriously offended him.

In all the years he'd known him he'd never seen him this angry. "Seriously brother. What's going on? Did something happen with McNally?"

Sam laughed harshly. "You could say that." He yanked his jeans out. "She was pregnant."

Oliver hadn't expected that. He sat down across from Sam. "I guess that explains a few things."

He glared. "What do you mean?" Oliver told him he'd heard about her collapsing at the academy and then the night of initiation when she'd said she'd be ok. "I can't believe she didn't tell me."

Oliver shook his head. "When was she supposed to tell you?" Sam didn't say anything. "Exactly. You disappeared from her life Sam." He opened his mouth to argue and Oliver held up his hand. "Whatever your reason, you still did it. Just take it easy on her."

Andy was relaying the events at the hospital to her friends. "I didn't want him to find out like that."

If it had been any other woman Traci may not have believed that. But she'd been there with her. "Just talk to him sweetie."

Oliver drug Sam out to get a drink before he finished his conversation with Andy. He downed the scotch pretty quickly. He was starting on his second when he saw Diaz and Epstein walk in. That meant she wasn't far behind.

She saw his truck when they pulled in. As they were walking across the lot Andy stopped. "I need some air first. I'll be in in a minute."

Traci and Gail hugged her tight and left her standing there. Sam saw Traci walk in and was surprised when she walked over to him. "I know you're angry and hurt but just for a second imagine what she had to go through. Without you."

He downed the rest of his scotch and walked out, some of the fire gone. He found her standing in the middle of the lot.

They watched each other for a minute. "I was going to tell you, here, tonight."

He still couldn't understand. "Why? Why wait so long?"

"You just came back." She tried to reason. "I had to deal with that and..."

He was getting angry again. "So you just decide to keep from me that I lost a child too?"

She snapped. _"What about what I lost Sam?"_ He watched her wrap her arms around herself. _"You walked out on me, disappeared without a single word. I was in love with you! I trusted you!"_

"God damn it Andy!" He threw his hands up. "I did it to protect you!" She scoffed and shook her head. "Yeah. Your little visit to the warehouse didn't go unnoticed." He saw her tense up. "I was undercover! If anyone had found out they wouldn't have just killed me. They would've killed you too. So yeah. I walked away but not because I wanted to. You weren't the only one in love."

That caught her by surprise. "But for me, it was like you HAD died. I had no idea where you were, if you were safe. And then I found out I was pregnant because I was having a miscarriage! And then when I'm FINALLY starting to...to come to terms with everything that happened you walk back into my life. How was I supposed to feel, to act?"

It was then that he realized exactly how much pain she'd been in. "Oh Andy." He took the few steps towards her and reached for her. "I'm sorry."

His hands touched her arms and she tried to pull away. "Please don't." Her voice was so raw. "I'm trying so hard to keep it together. If you..."

He pulled her into a tight hug and she snapped, all the walls crumbled and she began to sob. He rubbed one hand up and down her back as he held her tightly with the other. _"Shh. It's ok. It's going to be ok. I'm sorry I yelled at you."_

She finally wrapped her arms around him and held him as tight as he was holding her. _"I'm sorry too Sam."_

They stood there for a little while longer. He pulled back and cupped her face. "Let me take you home ok?"

She nodded as she wiped her eyes. "Thank you."

He drove her home and walked her up to her door. She looked at him unsurely. "Are we going to be ok? Be able to work together?"

He smiled sadly and nodded. "We're good McNally." He caressed her cheek. "Get some rest, we'll talk more later."

Andy kissed his cheek. "Thank you." He waited until she walked inside before getting in his truck and leaving.

He didn't feel like dealing with anyone so he went home. After he grabbed a beer he fell back on his sofa and called his sister. "Hey little brother! Please don't tell me you're leaving again already?"

He chuckled as he took a drink. "No sis. It's nothing like that." He proceeded to tell her everything.

"Oh! Sammy! I'm so sorry. I know it's crazy to ask but how are you guys doing?" His sister was one of few people in his life he could completely open up to.

He sighed and leaned his head back. "I don't know. She's had months to deal with it all. She's still a mess. And I just don't know what to think."

She nodded as she listened. "Do you...still want...I mean was it just an undercover fling or...?"

He shook his head as if she could see him. "Wasn't a fling for either one of us. I love her Sarah, I just don't know what's going to happen. She's pretty upset."

She loved her brother, liked to think part of his healthy respect for women was because of her. "Sammy, you're going to have to give her time. She lost you and then she lost a baby that she didn't even know about. She's going to need time to know if she can trust you again. Are you going to go back under?"

He hadn't really thought about it until tonight. "I had planned on taking a break for a while. Then I saw her and it solidified my decision. So no, I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled brightly. "Good. She'll see that she's not going to lose you again and then maybe you guys can fix this. Just be patient."

He felt like a weight had been lifted. "Thanks Sis. I love you."

Tears pricked her eyes. "I love you too Sammy. Bring her around when you guys get things worked out."

That made _him_ smile, Sarah wasn't big on meeting new people. "Will do Sis. Kiss the family for me."

He finished his beer then went to bed. He'd give Andy a little time then they'd fix their relationship.

Slowly their relationship started to change, very slowly. After a couple of weeks they even started having a drink together after shift.

They didn't talk about them much but after three months he finally decided to ask. He was standing at the rookie table between her and Oliver when he leaned closer.

Andy always felt a calming effect when he was close. "Hey McNally."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Hey Sam."

He flashed his dimples. "Umm. What're you doing on your day off?"

She shrugged. "Sleep."

He laughed, sleeping was one of her favorite things. "What would you say to lunch? With me?"

She frowned for a second, prepared to say no but instead she smiled and said. "Ok. I would like that."

He perked up and smiled big. "Great. I'll umm...I'll pick you up at 12:30."

She gave a him a genuine smile. "I look forward to it."

Andy was excited about her lunch date with Sam but didn't tell her friends about it. Sam text her at 12:00 the next day to say he would be on time. When he knocked she took a deep breath as she opened the door.

"Hi!" She found him leaning against her door frame.

He stood up straight. "Hey!" His eyes roamed over her and for a minute she thought she might be under dressed. "You look great." She was wearing jeans and a layered tank top.

She took him in too. When he'd been undercover he'd dressed kind of grungy. Today he was wearing nice jeans and a dark blue button up with his sleeves pushed up. "You look good too." She waved her hand up and down. "A lot diferent from what you wore before."

He laughed as he held his hand out for hers. "Well, I _was_ undercover." She took his hand. "You ready?"

She nodded. "As long as what I'm wearing is ok?"

"It's perfect Andy." He led her to his truck and helped her in. When he climbed in he said. "You up for a small adventure?"

She rode with him every day, trusted him with her life. "Absolutely."

That made his heart swell a little because she didn't hesitate. "Great."

When they headed towards St. Catherines she said. "Where are we going?"

He looked over, prepared for a protest as he said. "Lunch at my sister's."

Her stomach flipped but she said. "Ok."

They didn't say much more for the rest of the trip. An hour and a half later they pulled up in front of a house on a lake. She was so nervous she thought she might throw up. He walked around and helped her out.

"Sarah isn't a big fan of visitors." That made her even more nervous. "But she wanted to meet you. I guess it's a little too late but I hope this is ok."

She took his hand. "I can't wait."

By the time they made it to the door a short dark haired woman was waiting on them. "Hey little brother!" She took him in a big hug. "So good to see you."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You look great as always Sis."

"Smooth talker." She swatted his chest. "You must be Andy?"

Sam slid his hand to the small of her back and gently pulled her to them. Andy held her hand out. "Very nice to meet you."

Sarah surprised her by taking her in a big hug. "It's nice to finally meet you. Sammy talks about you all the time."

Sam groaned and Andy blushed. _"Sis."_

She kept an arm around Andy. "Come on in."

She was surprised at the inside. It looked like a rustic cabin from the outside but inside it was very modern and she was in love with it. Sarah had let her go and Sam was walking beside her with his hand on the small of her back again.

"Wow! Your house is gorgeous Sarah." She looked around in awe.

Sarah led them into the kitchen and Andy thought she had gone to Heaven. It was three times the size of hers. "Sam and my husband Jack did all the work. It was a fixer upper."

Sam laughed. "Fixer upper is an understatement. Originally we thought it would take a month maybe two but it ended up being more like six."

She looked back at Sam. "You guys did an amazing job."

He blushed a little and shrugged it off. "I like working with my hands. Building things."

Sarah started taking food out to the deck and Sam helped her. They planted Andy in a chair and told her to relax. If the house wasn't enough the view from the backyard was breath taking; the landscaping, the water it was perfect and peaceful. Andy was surprised at how open Sarah was after he said she didn't do well with visitors. They spent hours on the deck talking and laughing.

Their conversation was interupted by. "Uncle Sammy!" It was followed by footsteps two dark headed dimple faced children appeared and threw themelves into his lap.

He _omph'd_ as their bodies collided with his then he laughed and hugged them tight. "Hey monkey's!" They laughed as he tickled them. "I was hoping I'd get to see you guys. How are you?" They spent a few minutes bombarding him with a million things. She watched as he was enthralled. "Wow! You guys have been busy." He hugged them again as they nodded. "I want you guys to meet someone." The kids turned around and looked right at Andy. "This is Uncle Sammy's friend Andy. Andy, this is my niece Megan and my nephew Chase."

Both kids smiled and waved excitedly. They were infectious and she smiled back. "Very nice to meet you."

They ended up staying for dinner and she got to meet Sarah's husband Jack. She hugged everyone and thanked them for a great day.

Sam watched her as they headed back, she yawned and he smiled. "You could sleep on the way."

She settled back in her seat and watched him. "Why did you take me to meet your family?"

He wondered how long it would take her. "They're important to me. _You_ are important to me. I wanted you guys to meet."

"Oh Sam." He looked over to find her looking at him. "I don't know what to say." She wanted to tell him he was important to her too but he stopped her.

"You don't have to say anything. I get that you need time. I'm glad you had fun." He smiled when she took his hand.

She squeezed it and smiled. "I had a great time. Thank you."

The rest of their ride was quiet. When they were coming back into the city both of their phones rang.

Sam looked at his. "Ollie."

And Andy hers. "Traci."

Both answered and were begged to come to the Penny for Karaoke night. Sam only said yes because she did. When they got there they split and joined their own groups of friends.

Oliver clapped him on the back. "How'd it go brother?"

Sam ordered a scotch as he said. "Great I think. Sarah loved her so that's good. Andy seemed relaxed the whole time."

His best friend slapped the bar. "That's great Sammy! It's going to work out. You'll see."

Zoe even joined them for a few drinks. Sam couldn't believe when Jerry and Oliver got on stage to sing to the ladies. He looked over to Andy's table to see her cheering like crazy as they sang. _**Classic by MKTO.**_ The guys were making a fool of themselves but their women seemed to love it.

He looked around and pulled one of the song books over. He could do it for Andy. If this didn't work along with lunch then he didn't know what would. He flipped through and the perfect song jumped out at him. He wrote his name and song on a piece and got Liam to give it to Mark, the guy running the machine.

Andy made her way to the bar and stood beside him while she waited, nudging him she said. "I had a great time today."

He bumped shoulders with her and smiled. "Me too. I'm glad you trusted me."

She furrowed her brow and said. "I trust you with my life Sam."

"Just not with your heart?" He asked.

She shrugged. "That part isn't as easy. I...I think I _want_ to again."

He frowned. "You _think?"_ She nodded. "I want us again Andy. The real us." He took her hand in his. "I want you to know that I'm staying. No more UC's. Ok?"

She was really surprised because he had quite the reputation for it. "Ok." She smiled a little as she took her beer and walked back to her table.

The song had to say it all and he was even more sure of his choice. But after tonight the ball was in her court. Three songs later Mike came over the mic. "Alright! Alright! Are we having fun tonight?" The place went crazy. "That's what I thought. Next up is..." He looked at the paper again. "Well. Well. Hell must be freezing over." Sam laughed because he'd said that to Mike one time when he was asked to sing. He made his way towards the stage. "I've been doing Karaoke night at the Penny for 12 years and this is the first time this man has graced the stage. Ladies and gentlemen, Sam Swarek!"

Sam almost backed out because you could hear a pin drop when his name was called He took a deep breath and found her in the crowd. The music started and everyone started clapping. He kept his eyes on her the entire time.

Andy, well everyone at their table sat watching in shock as Sam got on stage and started singing.

_**"In Your Eyes"** _

_**Love I get so lost, sometimes** _

_**days pass and this emptiness fills my heart** _

_**when I want to run away** _

_**I drive off in my car** _

_**but whichever way I go** _

_**I come back to the place you are** _

_**all my instincts, they return** _

_**and the grand facade, so soon will burn** _

_**without a noise, without my pride** _

_**I reach out from the inside** _

_**in your eyes** _

_**the light the heat** _

_**in your eyes** _

_**I am complete** _

_**in your eyes** _

_**I see the doorway to a thousand churches** _

_**in your eyes** _

_**the resolution of all the fruitless searches** _

_**in your eyes** _

_**I see the light and the heat** _

_**in your eyes** _

_**oh, I want to be that complete** _

_**I want to touch the light** _

_**the heat I see in your eyes** _

_**love, I don't like to see so much pain** _

_**so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away** _

_**I get so tired of working so hard for our survival** _

_**I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive** _

_**and all my instincts, they return** _

_**and the grand facade, so soon will burn** _

_**without a noise, without my pride** _

_**I reach out from the inside** _

_**in your eyes** _

_**the light the heat** _

_**in your eyes** _

_**I am complete** _

_**in your eyes** _

_**I see the doorway to a thousand churches** _

_**in your eyes** _

_**the resolution of all the fruitless searches** _

_**in your eyes** _

_**I see the light and the heat** _

_**in your eyes** _

_**oh, I want to be that complete** _

_**I want to touch the light,** _

_**the heat I see in your eyes** _

_**in your eyes in your eyes** _

_**in your eyes in your eyes** _

_**in your eyes in your eyes** _

Without even realizing it Andy had made her way closer to the stage. She had no idea Sam had such an amazing voice. This was the quietest the place had been and it wasn't because he was bad. As soon as the song ended the place erupted with cheers.

Sam waved everyone off and thanked them as he walked back towards the bar. He stopped in front of Andy and she smiled. "Wow." She shook her head. "Never would've guessed." He smiled and shrugged. Andy stopped over thinking and pulled him into a kiss.

The bar erupted again but neither noticed because they were too busy smiling at each other. "Well if I'd known that was all it would take." She kissed him deeply again. Tired of being the center of attention he said. "Come on." He guided her outside and to his truck where they had a little more privacy.

She leaned against and pulled him close. "I can't believe you did that for me."

He boxed her in with his arms. "I'm serious about us McNally. I don't want to waste anymore time."

She cupped his face. "Me either. I don't want to be sad anymore."

He brushed the pad of his thumb across her lips. "I can't guarantee life with me will always be perfect but I promise to always try. I promise that I won't go under anymore either."

She shook her head. "You can't really promise that Sam and I wouldn't want you to. I just...if we're really going to do this I just want to be a part of things. I can't guarantee it'll be perfect either but I promise to try too. I've missed you so much."

He hugged her tight. "I've missed you too sweetheart. How about we promise to talk about any jobs that could come up and we'll both be honest about how we feel?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sounds perfect to me." They kissed until they were breathless. "I still can't believe you sang to me."

He laughed and caressed her cheek. "Had to break out the big guns."

"Umm. I'm pretty sure the _big guns_ was having lunch with your sister today." She laughed.

"Probably." He agreed. "But I'd do it all all over again if it got us here."

"Me too." They took a little more time for themselves before they walked back in arms around each other. And that night their second chance began.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Andy made the first move while they were getting coffee. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

He groaned. "I would love to but ugh..." He watched her body language. "Andy, it's poker with the guys. We planned it right after I got back. Maybe tomorrow?"

She was disappointed but nodded. "Yeah. OK."

They were partnered together for the day. "Where did you want to go for dinner?"

"I umm..." She blushed a little. "I was going to cook for you actually."

He was a little surprised. "Sounds great. What are we having?"

She hadn't made it that far yet. Her plan was to find out his favorite food on shift. "I don't know. What do you like?"

He smiled at her. "I'll eat anything."

They had a pretty busy day. There was nothing he wanted more than to have dinner with her but he'd made the plans weeks ago. He was standing in the hall when she came out with Traci.

"I thought you'd be gone." She kissed his cheek.

He cupped her face and brushed his lips across hers. "Wanted to see you first." He smiled as she hugged him tightly. "Wish I was going with you." He whispered in her ear.

"I wish you were too." She said back. "Have fun."

Oliver teased. "Ok you two. You'll see each other tomorrow."

Sam rolled his eyes as Oliver and Jerry hauled him out of there. Andy had a drink with the gang before heading home.

As much as he loved poker night he really wished he was with her. They were finally making progress. Poker night was at Jerry's this time. It was his turn to get the beer. On his way to the kitchen he called Andy.

She was laying back in her tub, surrounded by bubbles when her phone rang. "Hello?"

He smiled at the sound of her voice. "Hey. Whatcha doin'?"

She smiled. "Relaxing in a bubble bath. How's the game?"

He groaned as he tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder as he dug out the beer. "I'm taking all of their money so I'd say pretty good. Would rather be there scrubbing your back though."

Andy laughed. "Hmm. It is kind of hard to reach."

He chuckled, happy that they could flirt like this. "If I stay gone any longer they'll send out a search party." He was quiet for a second. "Night McNally."

She wished he could see how big she was smiling. "Night Sam."

He had planned on picking her up the next morning but overslept because they all drank a little too much.

He made his way into the back of parade, sunglasses firmly over his eyes. Andy leaned against him when he took his spot.

"Morning." He mumbled.

She passed him a coffee and some aspirin. "Thought this would help."

He groaned. "You're the best."

Sam was thankful when Frank partnered him with her for the day. She didn't even have to ask if he wanted to drive.

It was quiet for a while and neither minded. "You hungry?" He mumbled something and she took it as a yes. "I'll be right back."

Sam watched her walk inside. He knew he had to get it together or he would never make it to her place for dinner.

As he climbed out of the cruiser he heard yelling and gunshots coming from the diner. "Andy!"

He ran in gun drawn and found her on the floor, holding her side. "Red shirt, blue jeans, black hat. He went out the back Sam." She could see he was torn. "Go. I'm ok."

He yelled into his radio as he ran out the door. "This is 1509, 1536 Bloor, officer down. I repeat officer down. Pursuing suspect on foot heading west on Bloor."

Dispatch squawked. "Copy 1509, EMS and back up is enough route."

Sam caught a glimpse of the guy as he turned a corner. "Suspect is wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and black hat. He is a Caucasian male approximately 25 to 30 years old. He is armed and dangerous."

Oliver came over the radio. "This is 1519 we'll box him in at Parkside Sammy."

Sam pushed himself, he had to get the guy that shot Andy. And then there was Andy, he'd left his injured partner. He could hear several sirens and by the time he made it to Parkside Oliver and Collins had the guy face down and were cuffing him.

"Andy. " He turned to run back to the diner.

Oliver grabbed him. " Sammy, she's already on her way to the hospital. Collins can go with Sal. I'll take you to the hospital."

They drove lights and sirens. "I left her Ollie. You never leave your partner."

He felt for his best friend. "Knowing McNally, she told you to. Nash is with her now. She's going to be ok."

Traci was pacing the waiting room when they ran in. "Thank God Sam."

"How is she?" He asked as he walked over to the ER doors.

He looked back to see her shrug. "No news yet."

By the time the doctor came out half the division was waiting. "Officer Nash or Peck?"

Traci stepped forward with all of their friends close behind. "How is she?"

He smiled a little. "Officer McNally suffered a gunshot wound to her right flank. She was very very lucky. It was a through and through. If there are no signs of infection she could go home as early as tomorrow."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Sam spoke up. "When can we see her?"

"She'll be moved in about an hour. She needs her rest so let's limit her visitors tonight." He left them to wait to see her.

The nurse finally came to get them and everyone agreed that it should be Traci and Sam to go up.

He stood in the doorway while Traci went in. She was asleep but Traci talked to her anyway. "You had us scared dude. But you're going to be fine. Probably go home in a couple of days."

She knew Andy wouldn't be able to talk but she needed to. Now that she'd seen her she could go home.

Sam stood up straighter when Traci walked up. "I gotta get home to Leo. Are you going to stay?"

"Of course." She hugged him and left. He walked over and sat beside her. "Hey." He said quietly as he took her hand. "You're a tough one. I'm so glad you're ok."

He sat quietly for a long time just holding her hand. Oliver broke the silence a while later when he knocked. "Brought you a change of clothes brother." He held up his bag.

Sam smiled at his best friend. "Thanks man. Do you mind?" He nodded to her.

He waved him off and Sam ducked into the bathroom. Oliver sat in the chair and took her hand. "Glad you're ok Andy. Don't know what I would have done with Sam otherwise. I'm really glad you guys have worked it out too."

Sam came out a few minutes later. "Thanks buddy."

They sat for a while just watching her. "She's going to be fine you know?"

He nodded as he held her hand. "I know."

"And you know that she's not going to be upset for you leaving her right?" He watched him nod. "So stop beating yourself up about it." Sam opened his mouth to argue. "Save it buddy. I know you too well."

He looked up. "She told me to go. She gave me a description and told me to go. I was sitting in the damn car nursing a hangover. She went in without me, she went in to get ME food."

Oliver sighed. "That's what you do for your partner. She loves you, she was taking care of you. It could've been a lot worse. Maybe if you had gone in it would have been." He squeezed Andy's hand. "Just don't push her away."

Sam kissed her hand. "I won't."

Oliver left and Sam got comfortable in the chair. Andy woke in the middle of the night. She squeezed the hand that was in hers. She tried not to wake him as she shifted a little.

He jerked awake. "Andy?" His voice was husky with sleep. "Are you ok?"

She squeezed his hand again. "I'm ok. What are you doing here?"

He smiled lopsidedly as he scrubbed his eyes. "You're here. You're hurt, you're my partner, and I lo...care about you."

He would've said the words but he didn't want to scare her off. She smiled sleepily. "Sam."

He rose up a little and kissed her forehead. "Just rest. Ok?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. When he thought she was asleep again he said. "I'm so sorry. I should have been there."

She sighed and shifted. "You did what you were supposed to do. We're cops and it's our job."

He kissed her hand. "It's not your job to get shot because I was too damn hung over."

She patted the bed. "C'mere." He moved over and sat beside her. "Lay down with me? Please?" He did and she cuddled up to him. "It had nothing to do with you being hungover. It DID have to do with some junkie trying to get his next fix." She hugged him tight and he kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you."

He held her tighter. "I've missed you too."

They fell back asleep in each others arms and that's how the doctor found them the next morning. By dinner she was sitting on her sofa eating Chinese with Sam.

She sighed happily as she cuddled up to him. "That was perfect. Thank you."

He cupped her face and kissed her softly. "You're welcome."

They finished the movie and she said. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

He smiled and caressed her check. "Of course."

She led him to her room. "Would you help me? I want to take shower."

He knew if she tried to by herself she'd pull her stitches. "Absolutely." He very gently helped her out of her shirt and then her yoga pants. He wondered how she would wash her hair. "Want me to...join you. You know...to maybe help with your hair and..."

Andy thought he was cute acting nervous. "It would definitely make things easier. And I wouldn't mind the company."

He bit the inside of his cheek as he smiled. "Well, since you put it like that." They made out a little as he helped her. "God, you're so beautiful."

She pressed her body against his. "I love the way you feel against me, on top of me, inside me."

He kissed her deeply. "God. I want you so bad."

She could feel him twitching against her stomach. "Let's go to bed."

He shook his head. "As much as I want to, it would kill me to hurt you." He cupped her face. "We've got plenty of time sweetheart."

"Ok." She said breathlessly.

Sam had to go back to work the next day. He made her breakfast in bed and promised to stop by with lunch. "You rest ok?"

"I promise." He knew it was going to be hard for her.

She got to go back to desk duty after a week. They spent every night together, either at her place or his. It took a few weeks before she was completely healed.

They were standing at the coffee station again when she said. "So, I was thinking." He looked up and met her smile. "Maybe I could make you that dinner tonight."

They'd had many together since that night but this was important to her. "I'd really like that."

She blinded him with a smile. "Great." She passed him a coffee. "I know this is probably going to sound crazy but...umm..." He raised an eyebrow and she laughed. "Well, I was thinking you could, I don't know, come over around 7:00?"

She wanted it to be like a real date. "I can do 7:00."

He'd never seen her smile so big. "Great."

She did everything she could to keep up with their reports so they could get out at a reasonable time. He dropped her off with a kiss. "See you soon."

On his way home he stopped and picked up a bouquet of tulips and her favorite bottle of wine. He had two hours before he had to be there so he poured himself a tumbler of Scotch and watched a hockey game he had recorded until his alarm went off. He showered, dressed, and headed to her place.

As soon as she got home she put the steaks in to marinade and prepped everything else. At six she jumped in the shower, smiling like crazy. She pulled her favorite dress out; a spaghetti strap sundress with red, orange, yellow, and brown in it. She slipped into a pair of brown sandals and walked into the kitchen to check on everything.

At 7:00 there was a knock at her door. She looked around as she ran her hands down her dress, trying to straighten it and get her nerves together. She didn't make him wait long though. When she opened the door she was greeted with a full dimpled smile.

"HI!" She said almost shyly. "You look handsome." He was wearing a dark red button up and black jeans.

He stepped up into her doorway and kissed her. "Gorgeous." She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. When she pulled back he was smiling. "This is for you."

"Sam!" She took the bouquet and sniffed. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

He walked them into her house and closed the door. "Smells great."

She hitched her thumb over her shoulder. "It's just the corn and potatoes right now."

He laughed and pulled her tight against him. "YOU smell great sweetheart."

She blushed and laughed. "Oh. Thank you."

He led them into the kitchen. "Brought your favorite wine." He got the corkscrew and glasses out.

She pulled out his favorite Scotch. "Great minds think alike I guess."

They traded glasses and each took sips before he said. "This is great. Thank you."

She put her flowers in a vase as she told him what else was on the menu. "I've got bacon wrapped filets, corn on the cob, baked potatoes, a salad and I can make garlic bread if you want."

"Wow. You didn't have to do all of that." He couldn't believe how much she was cooking. "I don't need any bread. What you already have sounds amazing."

He watched her flit around finishing up, asking several times if he could help but got a no. Finally she said. "We need some music. Want to find us something?"

"Absolutely. " He kissed her cheek before he disappeared into her living room. Within seconds soft music was floating in.

They finally settled at the table to eat. The steak practically melted in his mouth. "God Andy! This is really good."

She smiled with pride. "I was a little worried that wouldn't like it in the bacon. I'm glad you do."

They talked and ate, just enjoying each other. Sam held out his hand. "Dance with me."

She took it and they stood up together. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around during his neck. "I have to say I never thought we'd ever dance. It just doesn't seem like your kind of thing."

He chuckled and spun her around. "It's not. I just wanted an excuse to hold you."

She smiled sweetly before kissing him then laying her head on his chest. "You're kind of perfect you know."

He rested his chin on top of her head. "I'd like to think I'm perfect for you."

She definitely agreed. They danced for a while, she looked up. "I have dessert."

He flashed his dimples and ran his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her head. "Hmm. I'm pretty happy with the dessert I have right here." He brushed his lips across her and she moaned. "But we can have yours if..."

She cut him off with a searing kiss and whispered. "I'd rather have you."

They were in a great place and he knew she was ready. "You are so sexy." He played with the straps of her dress.

She led him back to her room and started unbuttoning his shirt when they stopped beside her bed. He loved watching her take control. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and it fell to the floor. Her fingertips roamed over his body and he shivered, she just had that effect on him. He slowly pulled down the straps of her dress, kissing each shoulder. Goosebumps popped up on her skin and he smiled. They took turns peeling pieces of clothing off each other until there was nothing left. He thought she would turn shy like she had when they first met but she didn't. It had been almost a year and she had changed so much. Her confidence was just as sexy as her shyness had been. She's took his hands and pulled him with her as she lay back on the bed. The last time they were together flashed through both of their minds.

She surprised him a little when she said. "I haven't been with anyone since..."

He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. "Me either."

She arched into him and both groaned at the feeling of being together again after so long. They rolled around on the bed for a while reacquainting themselves with each other.

"Sam please." She begged as she pulled him closer. "I...need you."

He leaned over the side of the bed and dug in his pocket, pulled out one of the foil packages he'd been hesitant to bring. He didn't want to assume the night would lead to this, he had just hoped.

She raised a playful eyebrow and he shrugged. "I..."

She caught him off guard and flipped them over. He hissed and groaned as she ran herself up his length while she ripped open the package.

Andy moved back a little and slowly stroked him as she rolled the condom down his throbbing erection. "Shit sweetheart."

He gripped her hips as she moved forward and lowered herself onto him. She threw her head back and moaned. "God Sam. I love you so much."

He had been prepared to let her have control until she said that. He flipped them over and kissed her hard as he buried himself deeper. "I love you too."

They made love several times before going back to clean up the kitchen. Then they made love in the kitchen. Andy smiled as she cuddled up to him once they got back to bed. "This was a great night."

He chuckled at her dreamy voice. "It was pretty perfect."

They feel asleep tangled up in each other and happy they had the next day off.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam woke with a jolt again. Every night for the last week he'd dreamt about her, a woman he didn't even know. This one was even stranger and more vivid than the others. They had gotten involved while he was under but he had to walk away because she got too close. When he went back to 15 Division a few months later he found her there as a rookie. He also found that she had been pregnant with their child but had had a miscarriage. Even though they had fallen in love their relationship was rocky at first but they worked their way through everything and were finally back together.

He saw her for the first time two weeks ago when he'd been in a diner waiting to meet his handler. She popped in to pick up some food she'd ordered. She joked with the owner, apparently she came in a lot, her laugh and smile was infectious. They made eye contact as she was walking out and shared a smile. She even blushed a little.  
Two days later he was walking up to the laundry mat down the block from his apartment when they literally ran into each other.

Andy collided with him because she was looking at her phone. "Oh God. I'm so sorry."

When she looked up and he saw it was her he said. "I'm not."

She blushed and started to say something when both of their phones rang. She watched as he walked into the laundry mat still watching her.

Andy woke up with a start. She was dreaming about him _again_. The sexy dark haired, dark eyed stranger she seemed to keep running into. First at the diner, then literally at the laundry mat and the most recent time at a night club, Vestibule. He had a trashy looking blonde in his lap and that made her a little sad for some reason.

They shared a long look before the blonde demanded his undivided attention. She saw him again later on the dancefloor but he didn't seem to be having a good time.

On her way out she ran into him again, literally. He leaned in from behind her and his breath blew over her ear as he said. "This seems to be a habit of yours."

She turned around and they were chest to chest. "Didn't think you minded."

He laughed and ran his tongue across his teeth. "Oh. I definitely don't."

Before they could say anything else her friends hauled her away. Andy needed to find out who this sexy mysterious stranger was. The way he spoke in her ear at the club made her shiver. No man had every made her feel like that. A few days passed before she saw him again.

Sam was going crazy. It was like he was being punished. Feeling her against him at the night club was...electrifying. He'd never felt anything like it and needed to know her name. He would find her when he was done with his op.

Andy had always wanted to be a cop like her dad. After she graduated college she went to the academy and now she was weeks away from graduation. She loved her instructors, especially Oliver Shaw. He'd known her dad and had great stories about him before he got lost in a bottle.

She kept hearing about a friend of his named Sam. Apparently he was always gone and everyone worried about him. She thought he must be some kind of super cop if he was always doing so many UC ops.

They were walking out of class one day after another _**What Would Sam Do**_ discussion and she said. "Do you think we'll ever get to meet him?"

Oliver just hoped he came home safe again. "Wouldn't hold my breath McNally. He's usually right back out on another job."

She was disappointed because she really felt like she could learn a lot from him. When her day was done she went to her favorite diner, not only for the food but she hoped for a sighting of the guy that haunted her dreams. She would get his name this time.

Andy sat in a corner booth facing the door and every time the bell rang she looked up. After two hours she gave in and left.

Sam walked into the diner hoping to see her while he met with his handler. He had no luck with that mission but he got the word that he'd be back to his real life in two weeks. It would take time to get the warrants and coordinate the simultaneous arrests at Anton Hill's restaurant, warehouse, and home.

He spent his last few days looking for her every where he went. His dreams became more vivid as the days passed.

Andy prepared for graduation and looked for the stranger around town. Her dreams were so vivid she finally broke down and shared them with her best friend Traci.

"It's kind of creepy dude." She said as they dressed for the ceremony. "It's got to mean something though." She paused. "Right?"

Andy had no idea. "Maybe it means I'm crazy. Maybe it means I should just say yes to that detective that keeps asking me out. Maybe..."

Traci cut her off with. "Maybe it means you should get through graduation without doing anything crazy like saying yes to that sleaze ball detective. Maybe it means you should put your skills to work and find this guy."

Andy laughed at her best friend. "Thank god you're my voice of reason."

Two hours later they walked across the stage and an hour after that they had their initiation into 15 Division. Andy didn't drink much, she wanted a clear head her first day.

She was so thankful to have Oliver for her Training Officer. He was kind and patient. Frank and Noelle were great but slightly intimidating. At the end of her second week she got the excitement she'd been looking for.

Staff Sergeant Boyko looked more serious than ever at Parade. "Today is an important day. 15 Division is assisting Guns and Gangs in bringing in Anton Hill. Rookies..." He eyed them all very carefully. "Today is _not_ the day to screw up. _Today_ you listen very carefully to your T.O.'s. We have an undercover from this very division that will be picked up. Do not and I mean _DO NOT_ fire your weapon unless absolutely necessary." Dov raised his hand. "Your T.O. will tell you if it's the right time. Don't screw up." He gave out assignments and Andy was with Oliver again.

She noticed he was smiling like crazy. "Why are you so happy sir?"

He looked at his rookie as he dry fired his weapon. "Sammy's coming home today."

She looked confused at his certainty. "How do you know? It could be someone else."

He clapped her on the back. "It's definitely my brother McNally. No one else from the division is out." Now she was a little nervous. "Just follow my lead and everything will be fine."

They followed their group to _**Little**_ _ **Kiev,**_ Hill's restaurant, and followed ETF in when they were given the orders. Oliver was disappointed when he didn't see Sam. There were two other places being raided as well so he was still hopeful. They took the two guys they had back to the barn and started processing them.

Frank came in as they were starting the second guy. "McNally are you ok to process him alone? I need Shaw for something."

She nodded. "Yes sir."

He smiled, dimples showing. "Good. We'll be in interrogation room 4 when you're finished."

It took 30 minutes to get him processed because they were so busy. She was finally uncuffing him and putting him in the cell when he grabbed her and took her weapon.

"Let me out of here now!" He yelled as he put the gun to Andy's head.

The Booking Officer tried to reason with him and another called over the radio. "Hostage situation in Booking, armed offender holding one."

All hell broke loose and all Andy could think was, it was just her luck. Frank and Oliver jumped up and ran to Booking, their hearts sinking when they saw she was the hostage.

Frank had a shot gun pointed at the guy. "You ok McNally?"

She was terrified but she wasn't about to say it out loud. "I'm OK sir."

They held him off for a few seconds by trying to negotiate with him. The power was turned off and a sniper snuck in. The guy was a two time felon and wasn't going back to jail.

Oliver felt like one of his own daughter's was in there. He knew they needed a clean shot so he said. "McNally were you one of those kids that looked both ways three times before you crossed a street?"

She was completely confused by his question but tried to go along with it. "Yes sir. My dad always made me."

He smiled a little. "I teach my girls the same thing. I don't know what it is but I always have them look _left_ first." He hoped she got the message.

Her eyes closed as she nodded. "I always look left first too." She ducked to the left and felt the guy jerk as the bullet hit him between the eyes. Andy managed to pull lose before she went down with him. Oliver took her out and to the women's locker room.

She was shaking as he gently guided her to a bench. "You're ok Andy."

He held her close as she cried and shook. A few minutes passed and someone walked in. "Is she ok Ollie?"

Andy hid her face in embarrassment as she heard Oliver say. "She's good Sammy."

Andy heard him come closer. "McNally right?" She nodded. "I'm glad you're ok. They say you did great back there."

Andy finally looked up and got the surprise of her life. They broke out in a huge smiles as they both said. "It's you."

Oliver looked between them, more than a little confused. "What's going on?"

Sam shook his head and waved him off. "Some other time."

He didn't argue. "Will you stay with her while I check on things?"

Andy's stomach felt like it was full of butterflies as Sam said. "Sure."

When Oliver left Andy said. "I'm sure you have more important things to do sir. I'm fine."

He straddled the bench and sat down beside her. They watched each other as he picked up her hand, it was shaking. "Fine huh?" She could barely breathe as she nodded. "You just had a gun to your head and a sniper killed him. You don't have to be tough."

She wanted to pull her hand away but his touch soothed her. "I'm...not...I'm...ok sir."

He bit the inside of his cheek as he shifted his hand so that they were holding hands. "Sam. Sam Swarek."

She said quietly. "The infamous UC expert." He shrugged. "Andy McNally. Rookie."

Neither could believe they'd finally met. They smiled at each other for a few minutes and continued to hold hands until they were interrupted by Frank.

"Andy, we're going to need your statement then you can go home. Take a couple of days." He didn't even comment on the fact that they were holding hands.

She took a deep breath. "Ok but I don't need to go home. I'm fine sir."

He chuckled and said. "I know you are but it's mandatory. Umm. Swarek, think you could give her a ride?"

He nodded. "Absolutely sir. If it's ok with her." She nodded.

It was settled, Sam would take her home. He had to give a statement as well. It took longer than he thought and he was afraid she'd be gone. He was surprised to find her at a desk in the bullpen.

He approached her straight ahead so he didn't scare her. "Hey." She jumped a little anyway as she looked up. "Sorry it took so long."

She smiled a little. "It's ok. You're doing me a favor."

He could see how badly she was struggling. "Come on."

He held out his hand and helped her up. Andy let him guide her out with his hand on the small of her back. She was surprised when they stopped next to a big shiny F-150.

"Wasn't expecting this." She said as he opened the door.

"What were you expecting?" He asked as he climbed in the driver's side. She pointed at the cherry red mustang in the corner and he laughed. "Stella's not exactly my style." He started up the truck and pulled out of the lot. "I need functionality not looks." He looked over to find her watching him. "I do a little construction from time to time. Can't really carry tools in something like Stella."

She nodded in agreement. "I uhh...I live at 206 Bloor."

"Ok." He took the next right and headed in that direction. "Have you eaten recently?" Andy shook her head. "Umm. Would you...uhh... I don't know...like to? To get something to eat? With me?"

She thought it was cute that someone who was supposed to be such a bad ass undercover cop was nervous with her. "I could eat." Was her response.

He smiled and his dimples appeared. "Great." He made another turn. "I know this great little diner."

When they pulled up she laughed, it was the one where they saw each other for the first time. He helped her out of the truck and guided her inside. They found a booth and got comfortable.

They watched each other over the tops of their menus until their server came over. Andy ordered a cheeseburger and fries. Sam ordered the same and they were alone now.

"I umm...I know you can't tell me anything about the op but did it go well?" She asked as she tore her napkin to shreds playing with it nervously.

He reached over and put his hand on hers. "There were definitely some great moments." He smiled as she blushed. "You don't have to be nervous with me Andy."

She scoffed. "Are you kidding?" He looked amused. "All I heard about in the Academy was you. Especially in your friends' classes. Oliver even had _**What Would Sam Do**_ classes. So yeah...nervous around you is going to happen."

He was going to have a _long_ talk with his best friend. But right now he was literally with the woman of his dreams. "Would it make you feel better if I said I was nervous too?"

She looked at him like he'd grown another head. "Why would _you_ be nervous around _me_?"

He was never one to talk about his feelings especially not with a woman he didn't even know. But there was something about her, something that made him want to tell her his darkest secrets. "This is going to sound...crazy. I mean it _is_ crazy to me so I know it's going to be crazy to you." He was rambling a little so she squeezed his hand. He blew out a long breath and said. "I've been dreaming about you."

She laughed nervously. "This isn't one of those corny pick up lines is it?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No. Not even close." He turned serious. "I told you it was crazy. Andy, I've literally been dreaming about you since we first saw each other. Very vivid dreams as a matter of fact."

"I have been too." She said. "Dreaming about you I mean." She shook her head in disbelief. "How does that even make sense? Two strangers dreaming about each other and they don't even know the others name."

He shrugged. "I don't know but I didn't mind it." Both laughed and she blushed again. "You're so beautiful when you do that."

"Sam." She said shyly.

"I'm serious." He squeezed her hand a little.

She watched as he moved around a little. His muscles flexed and she felt the heat in her cheeks again. "I...umm...I thought...think...you're pretty..." He raised an eyebrow. "Sexy. The first time I saw you...I couldn't get you out of my mind."

His dimples were on full display. He didn't mind being called sexy by her at all. Their food finally came. They ate quietly for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment.

"Andy." She looked up, a big toothy grin on her face. He knew his next words would make that beautiful smile disappear. "God, this isn't fair." She looked at him confused. "There's...there's a...a rule about Rookies and Training Officers dating. It's actually...forbidden."

There went her smile. "I know and I guess since you're telling me this you're going to be one while you're back."

He nodded. "I...I agreed to it before I even saw you. If I had known, I never would have said yes."

This was extremely unfair. "It's ok Sam. I mean, we _did_ just meet." She bit her lip as she said the next words. "Six months will be over before we know it. It would give us time to get to know each other. To see if this is something we really want."

His dimples were back. "I like the way you think McNally."

She rolled her eyes. "I _do_ have a first name you know."

He leaned in and said. "I know but I kind of like McNally. _McNally._ " He said it in a husky voice and she shivered.

She threw a napkin at him. "Play fair Swarek."

He kind of liked how she said his name. They finished lunch and he took her home, even walked her to her door. "Thank you."

He tucked some hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. "You're welcome."

She sighed at his touch. "We are never going to make six months." He started to pull his hand away but she grabbed it. "When do you officially start as a T.O.?"

His eyes turned dark as he said. "In two weeks when I come back."

Andy bit her lip as she watched him. "Stupid rules." She crashed her lips into his.

He was caught a little off guard but quickly recovered and back her against her door as he tangled his fingers in her hair. They stayed locked in a passionate kiss until one of her neighbors walked by and cleared his throat.

Andy let out a breathy laugh and licked her lips. "Damn."

He shifted uncomfortably. "Jesus McNally." He kissed her again.

She pulled away after a few long seconds. "If we don't stop now..."

He growled and kissed her hard before stepping back. "You have no idea." The electricity between them was off the charts already. "I better go before we do something even crazier."

She agreed sadly. "I guess I'll see you in a couple of days."

He cursed silently to himself. "I umm...I have mandatory time off too. I have to when I come back from an op. I'm going to St. Catharines for two weeks."

"Oh. Yeah. Of course." She turned around and started unlocking her door. "Be careful and umm...have...fun. See you when you get back."

Sam put his hand on her door, keeping her from going inside. "Andy." He leaned in and kissed her neck. "I'm going to see my sister and her family." He chuckled when he felt her relax. "I'm not the kind of guy that would do what we just did then run off to another woman. I'm definitely a one woman man. And even though I have to wait 6 months, _you_ are that woman."

She turned around and kissed him passionately. Sam groaned and gave in for a few seconds. Both were breathless when she pulled away. "You better go. And umm...I'll see you when you get back."

"Damn right." He kissed her one last time before backing away. "See you soon."

He went home and killed time going through his mail and doing things around his place before meeting the guys at the Penny for a drink. He was a little surprised when she walked in with her friends.

Oliver raised his beer at her when they walked by. "I'm glad she's out tonight. It'll be good for her."

Sam watched as she interacted with everyone. "She seems to be ok. That's good. That kind of thing can make some people change their minds."

Frank laughed and nodded towards Andy. "I'm not so sure she knows the meaning of scared." Sam looked questioningly. "She's just fearless is all. She's going to be a damn good copper. Word is Boyko wants to partner her with you when you come back."

Oliver sighed dramatically. "Stealing my rookie already hey Sammy? Always a bridesmaid, never a bride."

Their friends laughed and Sam took his drink away. "I think it's time to cut you off buddy."

Sam excused himself to go to the bathroom. Andy watched for her chance and took it when he got up. She was standing in the corner when he walked out.

"Sam." She practically whispered.

He knew it wasn't smart, that they could get caught at any moment but he didn't care. He pulled her out the side door. Once they were around the corner he backed her against the wall.

"You know this is dangerous." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know but..." Her hands moved across his chest and pulled him closer.

"Damn it McNally." He couldn't fight it any longer.

They made out for a few seconds until they heard the front door bang open and Oliver say. "I'm glad Sammy's back. I hope he stays longer this time. I miss my brother."

Sam caught a glimpse of Frank and Jerry helping him to Stella. Sam thought he heard something like. "Something tells me Sammy isn't going anywhere for a while."

He kissed her deeply. "I gotta go."

She understood, she'd do the same thing if it were one of her friends. "Go." She gently pushed him away with a smile.

Sam dodged questions about where he had been and helped them get Ollie in the car. "Frank you go on home. I'll go with Jer and he can bring me back to my truck."

On the ride he dug Oliver's phone out of his pocket and found Andy's number. For some reason he kept forgetting to ask for it. He programmed it into his and put the phone back in his friends pocket. They had a heck of a time getting him inside.

Zoe wasn't thrilled until she saw Sam. "No wonder." She hugged him tightly. "So glad you're back in one piece. And thanks for bringing Dumbo home."

Sam kissed her cheek. "Always got my brother's back."

Jerry dropped him at his truck. "Say hi to Sarah for me."

He patted Stella's roof. "I will. See you in two weeks."

Jerry waved as he drove off. Sam climbed into his truck before he pulled out his phone and typed up the text. "You're lips are amazing. I love kissing you and these six months are going to be torture. Guess who."

Andy read the text and thought of earlier. "Yours are pretty amazing too. It'll be worth the wait. Jerry?"

He laughed. "You are such a comedian. And you'll pay for that."

She was feeling a little bold since it was a text. "Promise?"

If there weren't strict rules against it, he'd go knock on her door and show her exactly how serious he was. "Guess you'll have to see."

They exchanged a few more texts before he fell asleep. The next morning he drove to his sister's.

He found her in the kitchen making breakfast. "Hey Sis." He one arm hugged her and kissed her temple before digging around in the fridge for juice. "You actually have grapefruit."

She laughed as he chugged half of the carton. "Got it just for you baby brother." She saw his phone light up and a picture of a pretty brunette covered the screen. "Who is that?"

He looked around. "Who is what?"

She nodded to the phone. "The woman on your phone."

Sam yanked it off the counter and smiled when he saw the picture message from Andy, she was smiling and the caption said. "Miss you already."

He chuckled. "Well Sis, _that_ is Andy McNally." He proceeded to tell her everything. Everything except them making out on her doorstep and at the Penny of course.

"Wow. That's...that's kind of crazy." Now they were on the back deck eating breakfast. "So...what's going to happen now? You guys can't date if you're a T.O."

He took a drink of his coffee. "We talked about it. Six months isn't that long." He shrugged at her disbelieving look. "It's not. It'll give us time to get to know each other. I think it's going to be interesting."

As close as they were there were some areas of his life she really didn't want to know about but this time she couldn't help asking. "I think it's great that you're willing to wait. But Sammy..." She sighed. "Let's be honest. Do you REALLY think you can wait that long?" She hoped her raised eyebrows made him understand so she wouldn't actually have to say it.

He finally burst into laughter. "I love you Sis. And I appreciate your concern. I'm not saying that it's going to be easy but I do leave for months at a time and well those people aren't usually you know...clean or whatever."

She understood. "Now let's talk about something that's not extremely disturbing."

He rolled his eyes and they laughed. They spent hours on the deck talking and eating. Sarah's husband David came in with the kids after school. His niece MacKenzie and nephew Cage bombarded him for almost an hour.

They finally got the kids to go to bed at 10:00. Sam said good night to his family then went to his room. He laid back on the bed and opened the message from Andy. Seeing her smile brought a big one to his face. He felt bad for not saying anything back right away. He sent her a text. "Gorgeous. Sorry it took so long to get back to you. Got carried away with the family." He hit send then got up to get ready for bed.

Andy bounced on her bed when her phone beeped with a message from Sam. "No problem at all. I'm glad you're having fun. P.S. Maybe a picture in return would help."

He laughed out loud when he read it. He shook his head as he took the picture in front of the mirror. "Hope this helps to ease the pain."

She blushed a little when a shirtless Sam appeared on her screen. "You're not playing fair. But I like it. A LOT." She took a picture of herself in her tank top and sent that.

He was lying back on his bed again when it came through. He typed and mumbled. "Who's not playing fair now?"

Andy laughed and decided to try video chatting with him. His smiling face appeared. "Hey."

She couldn't hold her own back as she said. "Hey. Are you busy?"

"I'm all yours." He rolled over and propped the phone against the head board. "Anything exciting today?"

She went through the list of things they ran into. "Just your normal day on the streets I guess. Oh! And Oliver has the appetite of a teenage boy. Has he always been like that?"

Sam laughed heartily and nodded. "Unfortunately. One thing with Shaw you can guarantee, you'll never go hungry during shift. I had to stop riding with him so much. He's a great teacher though."

She agreed. "I love working with him." They sat quietly for a few seconds. "This really sucks." Her smile dropped for a second. "Sorry."

"I think it sucks too. And you don't have to be sorry for telling me how you feel." He reached toward the screen. "I wish I could touch you right now."

She blushed and it made him smile. "I wish you could too." She chewed on her lip, thinking about whether she should tell him. His intense stare made her. "In my dreams about you, about us. One of my favorite things was sleeping next to you."

He waggled his eyebrows. "What was another favorite?"

She gasped and laughed. "Sam!"

He loved watching her blush. "I'm only teasing. I kind of liked sleeping next to you too." He glared playfully. "Are you really a cover hog?"

She scowled and pretended to be offended. "I will have you know that I am definitely NOT a cover hog."

They talked and joked until Sam realized it was almost 2:00 a.m. "You need to go to sleep. You're going to be tired tomorrow."

She finally saw a chance to tease him. "I don't need as much sleep as an old guy like you." She smirked proudly as his jaw dropped.

"Old guy huh?" She shrugged playfully. "I'll show you old McNally. Just you wait." His voice was low and sexy.

She knew she was in trouble but couldn't resist. "I guess we'll see."

"Go to sleep Bambi. I'll call you tomorrow. " His finger hit the disconnect button before she could respond.

He wasn't surprised when he got. "Bambi?! What is that supposed to mean?"

He could tease her all night but he promised Cage and MacKenzie that he would be up to have breakfast with them before school. They talked a couple of times a day while he was gone, mostly at night.


	6. Chapter 6

He hadn't heard from her all day but he chalked it up to her being a busy. Even though it was the middle of the week a Wednesday could be crazy.

He was walking back to his room when his video chat beeped and she appeared. "Hey! Was starting to think you forgot about me." He said jokingly.

She did her best to smile through the pain. "No way. Just a busy day. You know, chasing bad guys and keeping Oliver fed."

He laughed as he laid down on his bed. "Keeping Shaw fed can be interesting all on is on. So tell me about it." She spent a few minutes telling him about her day. Leaving out that she got shot. "Are you ok?" Something seemed different about her.

"I'm good." She nodded and bit back a groan. "Mostly tired." She was crashing hard from the adrenaline rush and the pain pills were kicking in.

"Ok Bambi. Get some sleep and call me tomorrow if you get a chance." He smiled.

She felt bad but didn't want him to worry. "Will do." She paused for a second. "I miss you."

There was a hint of sadness in her voice. "I miss you too McNally."

When she hung up she fell over in her bed and cried. She'd been given a week off and then at least a week on desk when she returned. Friday rolled around and she already had cabin fever. So she decided to go to the Penny for drinks with her friends.

Everyone finally talked her into showing off her bruise. Oliver had his nose crinkled up as he leaned in to look. "Geez McNally. Quite the war wound. Looks like it hurts." She nodded then flinched when he said. "Sammy! You're back early!"

She yanked her shirt down as he walked up. "I guess I missed your ugly mug." He clapped his best friend on the back, noticing she wouldn't look at him. He motioned to Liam and he nodded. "So? What'd I miss?"

Oliver clearly couldn't read their body language. "Just McNally getting shot."

He glared at her. "Really? When?"

His best friend shrugged. "Couple of days ago. Got a hell of a bruise. Show him rook."

She shook her head and Sam gritted his teeth, flicking his hand he said. "Yeah. Let me see." She shook her head again as Oliver wandered off. "Why not? You were showing everyone else."

Finally she made eye contact with him. "Sa...sir. It's not that bad."

Oliver was out of ear shot harassing the other rookies at the dart board. "Show me." Defeated she lifted the side of her shirt and he slammed his beer bottle down. _"Jesus Andy."_ He hissed.

She hated the look on his face. "Sam." She said quietly. "I..."

He chugged the rest of his beer then threw some money down. "I don't want to hear it. You lied to me."

"But I'm ok. I took it in the vest." She tried to convince him.

He laughed. "Ok? Really?" She nodded. "So you could go back to work tomorrow? Chase and or tackle a suspect of you had to?" She didn't respond. "Didn't think so." He walked over to Oliver said something, they shook hands and Sam walked out the back door.

Andy hurried as best she could out the front. He was opening his truck door when she called for him. "Sam!" He stopped. "Please wait."

He was more terrified than angry. _"You could have died Andy! Jesus! Don't you get that this..."_ He waved his hand at her. _"It's not ok. What if it had been worse?"_

She shrugged. "But it wasn't. I just...I didn't want you to worry about me."

"I gotta go. I'll see you at work." He climbed in his truck and pulled away.

The tension in her body was overwhelming. Her knees buckled and she was on the ground as she watched him drive away.

Sam skidded to a stop as he saw her go down in his rearview. "Shit!" He jumped out and ran over. "Andy are you ok?"

He took her in his arms as she shook her head. "I'm sorry."

She began to cry and he scooped her up. "It's ok. I shouldn't have yelled." He sat her gently in his truck. Once he got her settled he took her face in his hands. "It scared me. _You_ scare me." She leaned into him and apologized again.

"I'm sorry." She fisted his shirt with the hand that wasn't holding her side. "I just didn't want you to worry."

He understood, he really did. "How about we make a deal?" She nodded. "We're going to be partners so we can't keep things from each other. We tell each other everything no matter how upset it might make the other person. Ok?"

"Ok." She said quietly.

"I'm taking you home McNally." She didn't argue. He closed the door, walked around and climbed behind the wheel.

Andy laid down in the seat and put her head in his lap. They'd been on the road for a minute when she said. "I dreamt that...that we..." She sighed heavily. "That we fell in love. That you disappeared and I found out I was pregnant because I had a miscarriage." Sam felt like someone had a vice around his heart. She sounded so sad and broken over a dream. "Then you came back and you found out before I could tell you. You were so mad at me." After a minute she giggled then yelped a little. "You sang to me."

Sam chuckled a little. "Oh yeah?" He felt her nod. "What did I sing?"

 _ **"In Your Eyes."**_ She cuddled closer. "You were trying to convince me that we should be together."

Her dream was exactly like his. "Did it work?" He asked as he played with her hair. She nodded. "Well that's good to know." He pulled up in front of her place and slid out. He carried her inside and to her room. "Are you feeling better?"

Something about him had a calming effect on her. "Yes. Thank you. For everything." He sat on the bed beside her. "I really am sorry."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "It's ok." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I promise we're good."

This was the best she'd felt since she got hurt. _"Sam."_ She whispered.

"Yeah sweetheart?" He smiled as her eyes started fluttering.

She snuggled into his hand that was caressing her cheek. _"Will you stay with me? Please?"_

He couldn't think of anything he wanted to do more than sleep beside her. He still had two days before he was her T.O. so he moved to the other side of the bed and curled up behind her.

 _"Sleep McNally. I'm not going anywhere."_ He whispered as he kissed her shoulder and she snuggled back against him.

He soon fell asleep and it was the best night he'd had in months.

Andy woke the next morning with his arms wrapped around her. She smiled and even giggled a little.

"What's so funny McNally?" She yelped and jumped then yelped again because it hurt. "Shit Andy." He moved over on top of her but didn't put any weight on her. "Are you ok?"

She was smiling like a fool as she nodded. "Great. Of course I'm sore but..." She shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow. "But what?"

She pursed her lips together before she said. "But I woke up next to you. I kind of like that."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I kind of like it too."

They lay there for a few minutes just watching each other. She didn't want the moment to end but knew it probably would have to eventually. "I'm sure you've got plenty of things you need to do." She played with the hem of his shirt. "You've been gone a while."

He nodded. "I have." He caressed her cheek. "Been gone a while that is but I've got no where to be." He kissed her softly. "No where I'd rather be." He loved how she blushed. "How about breakfast? I've been told I make a pretty good pancake." The face she made made him chuckle. "My niece and nephew."

She blushed even more and hid her face. "Oh. Ok."

Sam hooked his finger under her chin and raised her head so they were eye to eye. "Is that a yes?" Andy bit her lip and nodded. He slipped out of bed and helped her up. "Come on."

He wasn't kidding, they were the best pancakes she'd ever had. He helped her to the sofa then went back to clean up. When be came back he gently lifted her legs and sat down.

All she could think about while he was cleaning was the stupid rule. "We shouldn't be doing this."

He'd wondered how long it would take. "Technically we aren't breaking the rule yet. Or at all for that matter. If this were Monday this would be me making sure my rookie was ok."

"But it's not Monday." She said as he twinned their fingers together.

He smiled, dimples making her melt. "No. Today is Saturday and this is me making sure my friend is ok."

Andy giggled and winced a little. "Friends huh?" He bit the inside of his cheek as he nodded. "Sam Swarek, do you even know _how_ to be friends with a woman?"

He liked how she called him on his shit already. "No but there's a first time for everything."

They watched tv for a bit, not even having to argue over hockey or The Bachelorette. She scrunched up her nose when he highlighted it. "No way. I don't watch that crap. Now Traci, she watches it." She laughed so hard she snorted, then laughed even more although it hurt like hell. "She even has Barber hooked on it."

Sam could not wait to tease him about it. "I can actually see that. I'm kind of glad you don't like it."

"Me too." She laid her head on his chest.

"But if you did, I would watch it with you." She kissed his jaw and mumbled something that sounded like sucker.

The game was finally over and some mindless show was on. "I had the same dream you did."

"What?" She looked up and he shifted so he could see her better.

"The dream you had about us. The whole thing, I had the same exact one." He let her move away a little.

She didn't know how to process that. It was one thing for her but for both of them to have the exact same one. "Even the...the baby?" He nodded. "Wow." He watched as she tried to work through it. "I don't even know what to say."

"I don't either." He ran his hand up and down her leg. "Never really had anything like this happen to me before." He smiled a little. "Never met anyone like you before."

She smiled a little lopsidedly. "Same."

Sam ran his tongue across his teeth. "Looks like you're stuck with me for a while too." She squinted and cocked her head to the side. "I promised Frank I'd be a training officer. I always keep my word so I'll be around for a while."

She moved over and straddled his lap. "I like the thought of that." She cupped his face. "A lot."

He slowly pulled her in so their noses were touching. "I like it a lot too."

They stared at each other for a long few seconds. They were in an unfair and slightly dangerous situation. If they got caught Andy could lose her badge and Sam would get kicked behind a desk.

Andy titled her head to the side and hovered for a second before she pressed her lips to his. Sam groaned as they connected. He'd never felt such electricity from someone.

He had to keep in the back of his head that she was hurt. So he let her lead the way and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He flicked his tongue across her top lip and she gasped as she allowed him access. He kept his hands on her hips for fear of holding her too tight.

 _"Sam please."_ She moaned as his lips trailed down her neck. _"You're not going to hurt me."_

He snaked his arms around her and pulled her closer. She felt amazing. Andy scrunched her fingers through his hair, noticing it was a lot softer than it looked. He turned them around and laid her back on the sofa.

Her hand was over her bruise. The thought of her being shot made him sick. He reached for the hem of her shirt and she looked nervous.

 _"I just want to see."_ He said quietly and she nodded, moving her hand out of the way. The bruise was still dark and angry. About the size of a softball. He brushed his fingers over it lightly and she jumped. "I'm sorry." He pulled his hand away.

Andy stopped him and said. "It didn't hurt. It...It..." She blushed. "It felt...nice. Really nice."

He leaned in and kissed it very lightly. When she moaned he kissed it again. "I'm glad you're ok. I don't..." Anything else was cut off by her phone ringing.

It was Traci calling to check on her, insisting that she come over and look after her. "I'm fine Trac. Thank you though. I just took one of my pain pills and I'm going to try to sleep." She laughed a little. "You're the best. Give Leo a hug for me."

Sam was looking at her funny and when she hung up he said. "Who is Leo?"

A big goofy grin took over. "Her son. He's five. Coolest kid ever."

Now Sam knew the other reason his friend was so happy. "I bet Jerry spoils him. His ex never wanted kids and he loves them."

She tugged on his hands and he moved so he was lying half on top of her. "She didn't tell him to begin with. She's really cautious about who meets him. Especially men because his dad is a bit of a scumbag. But once they met, she could see that they were going to get along great."

Sam could understand that. "Sounds like my dad. The scumbag part." He slid an arm under her and kissed her temple. "He was a fan of drinking, hitting my mom and me, and any scam he thought he could make money on."

"Oh Sam." She turned a little more so she could see him.

"Don't Andy." He shut down quickly and looked away.

She cupped his face and made him look at her. "I don't pity you Sam. I just hate that you had to go through that. You're a good man you know."

He pulled away. "No I'm not."

She moved over on top of him. "Yes you are. You could have said screw the rules that night at the Penny. I wouldn't have argued. But instead you went to help get your best friend home. There are very few men that would do that."

She made him feel like no other woman had. "I wouldn't leave you. Not without being able to tell you why."

It took her a second to realize he was referring to the dream they both had. "I would understand if you couldn't. I know how it works."

He kissed her softly. "I've never had anyone outside of my sister and friends that I wanted to tell." He smiled a little sadly. "I don't want to wake up one day and realize no one knows me."

"I want to know you Sam. When you're ready of course." She gave him a hopeful look.

He shook his head in disbelief. "You're something else McNally." He was quiet for a minute. "I like tool sheds."

She wasn't sure she liked where this was going and she could tell it wasn't easy for him. "Ok. Why?"

Her sweet innocent eyes were almost heart breaking. "When I was six I broke my dad's hockey stick and he locked me in one over night." His hand ran nervously up and down her arm. "When I was ten he made me sleep in one for a week because I didn't mow the lawn. I forgot. By the time I was sixteen I was screwing up just so I didn't have to sleep under the same roof as the guy." He cleared his throat. "And that's how I met the man that turned me into a cop, Charlie Fitzgerald. He showed me a man could be kind, fair..." He swallowed hard. "...and good."

"You are a good man Sam. A great cop. You're friends love you, they worry about you. You're nothing like your father." Neither said anything for a while. Things had gotten way too serious. "Would you like to...I don't know...maybe stay for dinner?"

He smiled. "I would love to." He surprised her when he said. "How about we go to my place? I've got these really _really_ good steaks that my sister sent back."

"Ok." She said without hesitation.

His dimples looked like craters. "Great." He wrapped his arms around her when she cuddled up. "And you can meet Boo."

"Boo?" She asked.

He nodded. "Boo is my mutt from the pound. My sister looks after him when I go away. He's a Lab/Blood Hound mix."

"I love dogs." They stayed on her sofa for a little longer. When her stomach started growling they went to his place.

He planted her in a lounge chair on his deck with Boo by her side. She tried to argue but it did no good. "My house. My rules."

Andy scoffed. "Why do I get the feeling you don't really play by any rules?"

He kissed her quickly. "I play by the important ones." Heheld up some vegetables. "Salad?" She shook her head. "Ok." He threw two foil wrapped potatoes on the grill. "Glass of wine?"

She nodded. "I haven't taken any pain pills so I should be ok." A few minutes later he brought her a glass of merlot. "I love your place. It's so peaceful out here."

The backyard was the biggest selling point for him. "I may be a city boy but after dealing with all that craziness all day I wanted a place to get away. I did a lot of the work myself." He pointed to a few trees. "I worked with those to kind of set up a great cover." He shrugged, clearly a man that didn't like to brag. "Anyway. I'm glad you like it." He took a sip of his beer. "The night you get cut loose, I'm making you dinner. Anything you want and we're going to eat out here. So start thinking about it."

She giggled. "That's like six months away."

"Yep." He popped the p. "You'll have no excuse to not have picked something."

The rest of they're night was very relaxed, dinner was amazing and she told him so several times. After a while they moved inside to watch a movie.

Sam could feel her body slowly relax. _"McNally."_ He whispered and she mumbled. _"Want to stay over?"_ She nodded and he smiled. _"Ok. Go back to sleep."_

 _"Ok."_ She whispered.

He finished the movie, checked the sports channel, locked up and carried her to his room. He was thankful that she was in yoga pants and a t-shirt so he didn't have to wake her up. He put her in bed then crawled in the other side, waited until she got settled against him before wrapping his arms around her.

The next morning Andy cursed as a phone ringing woke her up. Without thinking she answered it. "Ello?"

"Uhh. Uhh. Sorry. I think I have..." Oliver looked at his phone to make sure he dialed Sam.

"I umm...I'm looking for Sam."

Andy nudged the sexy man sleeping next to her. "Sam."

Another nudge before he finally responded. "What is it McNally?" He said sleepily.

"It's Oliver." She said.

Sam bolted awake, Andy clearly was still half asleep. "What's up buddy?" He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible as he eased out of bed.

Oliver stared at his phone for a long few seconds. _Did he really just hear what he thought he heard?_ "Uhh. Sammy, why is McNally answering your phone at 7:00 a.m.?"

He groaned as he dry scrubbed his face. "What the he'll are you calling me this early on a Saturday for?" He padded to the kitchen and started the coffee.

"Don't change the subject." He sighed. "Sam. This is a really really bad idea."

He appreciated his best friend's concern but they were both adults. "Let it go Oliver. It's not even close to what you think. Now what do you want?"

Oliver wasn't thrilled but he knew better than to push Sam. He momentarily forgot what he called for. "I umm...oh hell. What did I call for?" Sam could hear Zoe giving him a hard time for saying hell. "Sorry dear." Then he said. "Oh. Yeah. I need to borrow a few tools."

Sam leaned against the counter and chuckled. Zoe always had a to do list for him on his days off. "Tell me what you need and I'll bring it by after I drop McNally off."

Ollie gave him a list and thanked him. When Sam padded back to his room with coffee Andy was awake and seemed to have realized what she'd done.

"Oh God Sam!" She squeaked.

He kissed her as he sat her coffee down. "Morning beautiful." He walked around to his side and climbed back in. She stared at him like he was crazy. "What?" He gently pulled her to him.

 _"Have you lost your mind?"_ She was a little hysterical.

He kissed her to try to calm her. "Andy. He is my best friend. He's not going to tell anyone plus there is nothing to tell."

She finally cuddled against him. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

He tilted her head up and kissed the tip of her nose. "Thank you but there's nothing to worry about. I promise."

After he made her an incredible breakfast he took her home with a promise to come back after he finished helping Oliver. He knew it killed his best friend not to say anything so after an hour of working Sam said. "I was just checking on her last night. We had dinner, watched a movie and fell asleep. Nothing more. No need to ruin her career before it even starts."

Oliver smacked him hard on the head. "Can't believe you think I'd do that." They smiled a little at each other. "But I wouldn't be doing my job as your best friend if I didn't say, just be careful."

"Thanks buddy." Clapped him on the shoulder. "I promise there's nothing to worry about."

Nothing else was said. Zoe made them lunch, they worked for a few more hours then he went home for a shower before he called her.

"Hey!" Her voice was so full of excitement.

"Hey yourself." He couldn't help smiling. "How was your day?"

Traci and the others had come over for a little while. "The gang stopped by for a little bit. Brought me my favorite comfort food."

He could only imagine. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

They all thought she was crazy and he probably would too. "Pizza and pistachio ice cream." He laughed loudly. "I know. I know. Pistachio is gross."

He surprised her with. "Actually it's my favorite too."

"Seriously?" She practically squealed. "I've never met anyone else that liked it."

He knocked on her door and smiled when she opened it. "Looks like we really are the perfect match."

They shared a kiss after she led him inside. "I couldn't agree more." She said breathlessly after they pulled away.

They settled on her sofa and he told her about the projects he helped Oliver with. He could tell she was still concerned. "He's a great friend. He's not going to say anything to you or anyone else."

Oliver had never given her a reason not to trust him. "Ok." She smiled up at him, thinking about how he had shared so much about himself. "My mom walked out on me and my dad when I was 12. The night she left she told me it was my fault. That if she had never had me that they would've loved happily ever after."

"Jesus." That was a hell of thing to say to a kid, especially your own. "I'm really sorry." She smiled sadly and shrugged it off. "That's what happened to your dad. Caused the drinking?"

Andy nodded. "That and a few months after she left he got divorce papers with a letter saying she was getting married. He thought I didn't see them but I did." She cuddled up closer and quietly said. "We were better off without her."

He was all too familiar with that feeling. "Have you seen her since?"

She nodded into his chest. "With her perfect little family. I have a brother and two sisters. I'm never leaving my kids. They're going to know every single day that they are loved."

Sam felt tears prick his eyes. "You're going to be a great mom Andy."

She smiled up at him. "And you're going to be a great dad. We're not going to be like them."

He kissed her softly. "No. We're definitely not."

Nothing else was said about family but all they could do was picture themselves with the other and a house full of dark haired dimple faced kids.  
He spent a couple of hours with her, ate some ice cream together before he went home. He offered to pick her up for her first day back but she said no. Traci beat him to it plus they were going to have to keep a low profile now.

"At least we'll get to work together." He said after their third kiss goodnight.

Andy licked her lips and smiled. "Not until I get released for the street. I'm sure Boyko will put you with one of my friends." She giggled a little and he raised an eyebrow. "I apologize in advance if you get Dov. He's really a great guy just a little too eager to please. Plus..." She but her lip and looked at him. "You're kind of his hero so..."

Sam made a mental note to thank Oliver for that one. "I promise to be as nice as I possibly can."

She laughed. "No you won't but thanks for saying that."

They kissed for a fourth, fifth time and he finally left. Both thinking as he drove away that the next six months were going to suck.


	7. Chapter 7

Things were a lot harder than they thought they would be. Like right now, they were at the Penny with their friends but not with each other. It was difficult keeping their hands off each other so they tried to be alone as little as possible outside of work.

They shared looks from across the bar. Rookies sat with Rookies and Senior officers and detectives sat together. Sam winked and smiled when he caught her looking. She blushed and smiled back.

All she could think was _four more months_. Her smile faltered when a beautiful brunette walked up to Sam and hugged him. Matters made worse by him kissing her cheek. She was never good at reading lips so she was beyond frustrated trying to figure out what they were saying.

She drank the last of her beer and stood up. "I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going home."

He friends tried to protest but in the end said goodnight and she headed for the door. Oliver called out to her. "Leaving so soon McNally?"

She stopped in her tracks and looked up nervously. "Yes sir. I uhh...I'm t...tired. So I think I'm going to go."

Sam noticed how she wouldn't look at him so he said. "Before you go I want you to meet someone." She sucked it up and walked over. "McNally this is Sarah Shaw. Sarah, this is Andy McNally."

Both women shook hands and Sarah spoke first. "Nice to put a face with a name." Sam caught her small frown. "My baby brother can't stop talking about his new rookie. He thinks you're going to be one of the best he's ever seen."

Andy turned the darkest shade of red Sam had ever seen as he said. "What can I say? I know talent when I see it."

Oliver mumbled something which made Sarah smack him in the head. "Forgive Oliver. His mother dropped him on his head too many times when he was little."

Everyone laughed as Oliver scowled. Andy remembering that Sam had said Sarah was a Shaw asked. "Married into it huh?"

Sarah's dimples cratered her face like her brothers always did when he smiled. "Yep." She pointed towards the bar. "The one regaling everyone at the bar." Andy giggled as she watched him. "Anyway. I hope Sammy's being nice to you."

Sam snorted. "I'm always nice."

Everyone burst out laughing including Andy which got her a playful glare. "He's not as bad ass he tries to make people think." They talked for a minute then she said. "Well, it was very nice to meet you Sarah." She hitched her thumb over her shoulder and started walking backwards. "I really should get going."

They shook hands again and Sarah gave Sam a pointed look. "Wait up McNally. I'll walk you out."

She looked confused but said. "Ok."

They stepped out together and his hand went to the small of her back. "Let me give you a ride home."

There was nothing she wanted more but she shook her head. "Thanks but I could use the walk."

He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "I hate this too you know."

She smiled softly and put her hands on his chest. "I know." They watched each other for a few seconds. "You told your sister about me?"

He bit the inside of his cheek. "I did. They were just passing through and she wanted to meet you." He let his hand move up to tuck some hair behind her ear. "When all of this is over, we're going to spend a weekend with them. I want you guys to know each other. I can't wait for you to meet my niece and nephew. They're going to love you."

She smiled brightly because she couldn't wait either. "Sounds great." They moved closer and closer until Andy said. "I should go." She looked around, making sure they were alone before she kissed him softly.

He tried to pull her against him but she slipped away. "Good night Sam."

He could still feel her warm soft lips against his. "Night McNally."

He had a way of making her last name sound so sexy. She walked until she was sure he couldn't see her anymore then she ran the rest of the way home.

Days before the rookies were to be cut loose Frank decided to switch things up and paired Andy with Oliver then Sam with Traci. Andy didn't mind because she enjoyed working with him.

They were responding to an assistance call. Sam and Traci had pulled a car over for speeding and when they got out of the cruiser to approach, the driver sped away.

"This is 1509 and we're in pursuit of a black BMW. Subject is heading West on Spadina."

Andy flipped the lights while Oliver responded. "Copy 1509, this is 1519 and we are traveling East on Spadina. We can box them in."

Sam was glad to have back up. "Copy 1519."

Within seconds Oliver could see the car Sam was pursuit then Sam's car came into site. From a side street came a bus. The BMW driver must have seen it making the turn so he sped up but not in enough time and the bus clipped the BMW and Sam's cruiser.

All Oliver and Andy could hear was crunching metal and glass breaking. Andy screamed and Oliver slammed on brakes. "Dispatch this is 1519. We have a multi vehicle accident including one cruiser. We need assistance immediately."

Dispatch came back with. "Copy 1519. All available units respond. Fire and rescue is three minutes out."

Andy was out of the car before Oliver could put it in park. "Sam! Traci!"

"You get them McNally. I've got the other two." He knew she wouldn't be able to focus other wise. She got herself together enough to grab the first aid kit in the back.

The bus driver was stepping off when she ran by. Luckily the bus had been empty. Oliver checked on the speeder as she ran around the bus. Much to her relief her best friend and the man that she...well she wasn't exactly sure what her feelings were. But the point was they were getting out of their banged up cruiser when she made it to them.

Sam stumbled his way over to Traci. "You ok Nash?"

She was a little banged up but nothing serious. "I'm good but your forehead is bleeding."

He put his hand to his head and cursed when he saw the blood. "Crap."

Andy guided him to the back bumper. "Sit down and let me look at that."

He would've argued but the look on her face told him that she needed this. Traci left to check on the scene.

Sam took her free hand. "Traci and I are ok Andy." If she spoke she would break down so she nodded. "Hey." He said softly. "Look at me." It took her a few seconds but she finally met his eyes. "We're ok."

She let out the breath that she'd been holding. "I know." She nodded at his raised eyebrow. "I know Sam. It just scared the hell out of me. Traci is like a sister to me and then you. You're..." She tried to find the words but didn't know what to say. "Important." Was what finally came out. "You are important to me."

That got her a blinding dimpled smile. "You're important to me too."

They didn't get to talk anymore because the medics came over to check him out. They put a bandage on his head and released him. The scene was busy for a while then they had to go back to do reports.

It was several hours before they got to talk alone. She was in the lounge getting a coffee when he walked up behind her.

"How's it going?" He said quietly, trying not to scare her.

She closed her eyes and smiled when she heard his voice. Relief flooded through her. "It's going ok." She turned around to find him ridiculously close. "Uhh. Umm. Wh...what are you doing?"

He smiled as he reached up to caress her cheek. "Checking on my partner."

She gasped at his touch. "Sam, if we get caught." She leaned into his palm. "You're career..."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I only care about yours. I just wanted to make sure that you're ok."

The feelings she already had for him were confusing. He always looked at her like she was the only woman in the world.

"As long as you and Traci are ok, then I'm ok." She took his hand and squeezed. "I mean it."

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Four more days. That's all we have and I'm going to kiss you properly."

She swallowed hard at the idea. "I umm...I thought you...umm...already h... Had." He shook his head. "N...No?"

His eyes were so damn dark and she was lost in them. _"No."_ He whispered. _"Not even close."_

 _Damn._ She thought. They'd kissed before and she thought it was pretty earth shaking. Sam growled as the tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips. "O... Ok." Was all she could manage.

They were broken up by Oliver's voice. "Hey Sammy! I thought you were getting..." Sam had stepped away and quickly poured three cups. "... Coffee. Hey McNally!" He eyed them carefully. "Everything ok?"

She put on her best smile and nodded. "Yes sir. Just talking to my T.O. while we wait for the coffee to finish." She topped off her cup. "Have a good night sir's." She raised her cup as she walked out.

He didn't believe nothing was going on but he wouldn't dare go up against Sam. "Need some help?"

Sam chuckled. "I'm the one that's injured. Shouldn't you guys be bringing me coffee?"

They teased each other all the way back to the bullpen. Sam watched her finish up her reports then leave with her friends. _Four more days._ He said to himself over and over.

Andy opted out of the Penny and her friends talked her into pizza and a movie. They gathered at Chris and Dov's place for the night. . She was back with Sam the next day. Their playful banter had kicked up a few notches. The day they were cut loose came and went with no problems. Frank called them each into his office and went over their evaluations. Everyone gathered in the bullpen for the ceremony with the whole division standing around them. Oliver, Noelle, and Sam were standing behind them.

Frank hid his smile as he walked back and forth in front of them. "You've all been judged. And you've been found..." He stopped in front of Traci. "Capable." Moved to Dov. "Resourceful." Then to Chris. "Loyal." Next to Gail. "Dedicated." And finally he stopped in front of Andy. "Courageous."

Sam watched as his heart swelled with pride. Oliver had become like a second father to McNally and Dov and he too was smiling, extremely proud of all of them.

Frank continues pacing. "So it's with great pleasure that I cut you lose today. And in the great tradition of 15 Division I say to your training officers, coppers cut those ties." The whole place erupted in cheers and clapping.

Sam stepped up and smiled as he cut her tie. "Congratulations McNally."

She smiled brightly and shook his hand. "Thank you sir."

He bit the inside of his cheek and winked. Everyone celebrated for a few minutes before going to get ready for the big celebration at the Penny. Sam's promise of dinner came to mind and she wondered when they would really get to do it.

She changed and walked out into the hall. Sam was leaning against the wall until she appeared. He pushed off and greeted her with a smile. "Hey."

Her stomach felt like a million butterflies had taken up residence. "Hey."

Sam knew their alone time was limited. "What do you say we get out of here before they all come out?"

Andy grabbed his hand and laughed. "Let's go!"

They ran out to his truck, both hearing their friends calling their names. He threw their bags in the back and helped her in. Both still laughing as they pulled out of the lot.

He loved her laugh, it was infectious. "Are you sure you're OK with missing your party?"

"Definitely. I just want to spend some time with you." She twined their fingers together. "Just you and me tonight."

He kissed her hand. "I can live with that." They pulled up to his place a few minutes later. He helped her out and guided her inside. "You know, you never told me what you wanted for dinner tonight."

He turned around to find her very close and looking at him very heatedly. "I don't care what we have for dinner." She said as she stepped closer and put her hands on his chest. "I've always been a fan of dessert first."

His hands went to her hips as he smirked. "Well, I suppose as the host I should do what makes you happy."

Andy snaked her hands up his chest and around his neck. Both groaned as she slowly pressed her lips to his. It was like something flipped in both of them. They couldn't get close enough as they kissed passionately, hands wandering over every inch of the other. Andy backed him into the closest wall and he growled, spinning them around so she was against the wall. He tangled one hand in her hair and gripped her hip with the other. She brushed the tip of her tongue across his bottom lip and he gave her access.

Both of their phones began going crazy. They very reluctantly pulled away from each other to make them stop. Andy burst into giggles when she saw Traci's text. It was two emoticons kissing and a message, **Have fun.** All of her friends sent pretty much the same message. Sam received similar ones. Finally he took their phones, turned them off and shoved them into a drawer in his kitchen.

He cupped her face with one hand. "I promised you dinner." She was flushed and still a little breathless. "Anything you want."

"I just want you." Was her response.

He had never been happier. "You drive me crazy." He kissed her deeply and they got lost in each other for a few minutes. He laughed breathlessly when he pulled back. "I never thought kissing someone could be so..."

Andy cupped his arousal and whispered against his lips. _"Hot?"_

He gasped and moaned. _"Yeah. Hot. Very hot."_ He pressed himself hard against her and plunged his tongue into her mouth, ravaging her. _"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"_

She squeezed him again very gently. "I think I have a pretty good idea." Her lips trailed hot kisses across his jawline and down his neck. "Screw dinner Sam. I. Want. You. Now."

He yanked her away from the wall and carried her back to his room. Her name came out in a husky growl as he unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off her shoulders. _"Jesus Andy, you are beautiful."_

She had never felt or seen such blatant desire from someone. She tugged his shirt over his head and kissed his chest as she flung it across the room. Sam was one of the sexiest men she had ever seen.

"You are incredible." Her hands, lips, and tongue trailed across his neck, shoulders and chest.

When it came to sex Sam always _always_ made sure his partner was satisfied. But he was never extremely adventurous. He just didn't like the idea of relinquishing control. That being said he was _extremely_ turned on by Andy's hands and mouth all over him.

So much so that he'd let her do pretty much anything to him. Her hands slowly drifted down his chest to his belt and he growled when her fingers dipped down the front of his jeans.

She was torturing herself by going slow but watching a man like Sam let go a little was just too sexy. She unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and smiled against his neck as he groaned. She kissed her way down his chest as she pushed his jeans to the floor. His knees buckled when her lips pressed softly against his throbbing erection.

Sam pulled her up and crashed his lips into hers as he cupped her breasts. Her nipples were rock hard and she whimpered when he caressed them with the pads of his thumbs. Soon her bra was off and lying with their shirts. He stepped back a little to take her in. She was stunning and perfect.

Andy fisted his hair as he leaned in and took her left nipple in his mouth as he gently massaged the other.

"Shit Sam." She cried out as he switched to the other. "That feels so _so_ good."

He smiled as he kissed his way up her sternum. She had the softest skin he'd ever felt. And she tasted amazing. He removed her jeans much like she had his. He groaned when he saw how turned on she was.

They stumbled to his bed and laughed when they fell over. There were so many things he wanted to do to her but right now he just needed to be inside her. He sat back and watched her as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her sexy lace boy shorts. Andy raised up so he could slide them off. Sam skated his finger tips up her thighs and relished in the sight of her.

 _"Please Sam."_ She reached out for him and he didn't deny her.

He took off his boxer briefs before he kissed his way back up to her beautiful plump lips.

"Oh god." She croaked as she felt him twitch against her. He was by far the biggest she'd been with.

Sam reached into his nightstand and found a condom. Andy took it from him and tore open the package with her teeth as she slowly stroked him.

He could barely breathe as her hand slowly moved up and down his shaft. _"Andy."_ He moaned. _"God that feels s...so good."_

She rolled the condom on and pulled him closer. "I need you Sam."

He kissed her deeply as he slid into her. There were a lot of curse words and moans thrown about as they moved in sync with each other.

Sam Swarek was all about control but when he felt her clench around him he lost it. She cried out as he thrust harder and deeper. He felt her first orgasm rock through her. She made the most beautiful sound in the world and he needed to hear it again.

She begged him to let go. _"Please!"_ She held into him tightly. _"I need to feel you Sam."_

He was barely hanging on. _"One more time sweetheart."_

 _"Together."_ She begged again and he gave her what she wanted.

Three thrusts later and they were holding onto each other like it was the end of the world. They kissed languidly as he collapsed on top of her.

"That was the best ever." She said breathlessly in his ear.

He raised his head and smiled like a fool. "Damn right." He kissed her again then rolled onto his back. "You're incredible."

He threw the condom in the trash by his bed then pulled her against him. They drifted off to sleep for a little bit, completely sated. When they finally woke Sam ordered a pizza and they made love again while they waited.


	8. Chapter 8

He woke the next morning with a warm body draped over him. It felt like her, smelt like her but he'd swear he was dreaming so he pinched her arm.

She was caught off guard when he pinched her. "Oww Sam!" She swatted his hand. "What was that for?"

He chuckled and oomph'd when she landed on top of him, straddling his hips. "Just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

She pinned his arms beside him when he reached for her. "Pretty sure you're supposed to pinch yourself."

"You could be right." He bumped himself against her. "Feel free to punish me anyway you like."

She scoffed as she let his wrists go and laid down down on him. "I think doing nothing to you is the best punishment." She wrapped her arms tightly around him and kissed his chest.

He flipped them over. _"I think you're right McNally."_ He said it in that slow sexy drawl.

"God Sam." She fisted his hair. "You make my name so sexy."

He kissed her slowly as he ran his fingertips down her neck, across her chest to her left breast. _"Mc...Nally."_ He whispered as he took her erect nipple into his mouth.

Andy arched into him and he slid into her. _"Shit. Sam."_

He thrust a little harder and deeper. "Say it again."

She dug her nails in a little. _"Sam!"_

He reached for his side table and she pulled him back. "Sweetheart, I'm just..."

She stopped him with a kiss. "Pill." She panted. "I'm on the pill."

He smiled and continued to thrust a little harder and deeper each time telling her to say his name again. He growled when her first orgasm rocked through her, eyes closed and mouth in the shape of an O.

"God! You are so sexy like this." He kissed her deeply.

She smiled and licked her lips. "Mmm. You are incredible." She flipped them over and sat up. "Nobody has ever made me feel the way you do." She said as she slowly rocked her hips. "I love your body." Her hands wandered all over him.

He hissed and groaned as she moved slowly. _"Andy. Sweetheart."_

"Does it feel good Sam?" She watched as he swallowed hard and nodded. "Look at me Sam." He opened his eyes and watched as she kneaded her own breasts.

He was so close he could barely stand it. _"Andy."_ He choked out.

She loved the sound of pleasure coming from him. "It's your turn. Let go Sam."

His grip on her hips tightly, she just might have bruises. He met her thrust for thrust. When she cried out that she was close he thrust deep.

She rocked faster and he thrust deeper. He felt her shaking and knew that she was there so he let go too. He had never felt such an earth shaking release with someone. She collapsed on him and he held her tight as they recovered.

Her stomach growling made him laugh. "Hungry McNally?" She nodded into his chest as he played with her hair. "Good thing we don't have to work today."

She hmm'd and mumbled. "Why's that?"

He chuckled. "Because if I have anything to do with it we're not going beyond the kitchen today."

She laughed. "I like the sound of that." She pecked his lips. "Does that mean clothing is optional?"

He growled and rolled them over them. "Very, very optional."

He kept his world and they didn't leave his place until the next day for work. Frank promised to keep them together as much as possible.

Sam woke with a beautiful brunette draped over him, snoring softly. They had been together officially for three weeks now. He woke up every morning thinking the same thing, the day before had surely been another dream. Andy was everything he never knew he wanted and needed.

The night before she had made them dinner at his place. A place that seemed to be quickly becoming their place.

_"Sam?" He looked up with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "Promise that you'll tell me if I'm here too much. You know, driving you crazy?"_

_He chuckled as he boxed her in against his counter, pressing his body against_ _hers_ _from behind. "You drive me crazy regularly McNally." He kissed and gently bit her neck, cutting off a response. "But I love you being here." He nuzzled her neck and nipped lightly again. "I promise."_

_He heard and felt her happy sigh. "The repairs on my apartment will probably be done soon."_

_He continued to kiss and nibble on her neck as she pushed her body back against his. "I kind of hope they're never finished."_

That surprised her, even now. All the stories she'd heard about Sam before she met him said he was a confirmed bachelor. Too busy with UC work to ever consider settling down. Everything about him since they started dating said otherwise.

He got hit on regularly every where they went but never looked twice. His eyes were for her only.

They were sitting at a diner that day at lunch and the waitress was blatantly hitting on Sam. She was so bad that even he noticed.

After she ignored Andy's third request for another bowl of soup he growled. "Excuse me." She stopped flirting, seeing that he was angry about something. "My wife has asked you three times for another bowl of soup. Do you think you could stop flirting with me and bring her what she asked for?"

The waitress turned pale, apologized several times before running off. Andy was staring at him with her mouth open.

He finally noticed. "What?"

"You called me your wife." She said quietly.

He played back the conversation quickly and shrugged. "It got the desired response." He smiled at her still shocked expression. "Don't like the sound of being a Swarek?"

She blushed furiously because she in fact did like the sound of it. More than she ever thought she would. "You think about that? Us, married one day?"

He smiled and nodded. "What about you?"

"After watching what happened with my parents... " She shrugged. "I wasn't sure if I'd meet someone that would make me want that. But... _now_ , now I can see a future like that."

His dimples flashed and he kissed her hand. "Are you ready for this weekend?"

Normally the idea of meeting her boyfriend's family terrified her but not this time. She'd already been introduced. "I can't wait."

The next day after shift they drove down to St. Catharines. She stayed cuddled up to him as they drove.

Sam looked over to see her smiling at him. "What are you thinking McNally?"

Normally she would hate being called by her last name but he had a way of saying it that made her shiver.

"I'm happy. I'm really glad we're doing this and I umm..." She was a little nervous but said it anyway. "I love you Sam."

He pulled over and pulled her into his lap. "I love you too." He cupped her face with both hands and crashed his lips into hers.

They made out for a few minutes before getting back on the road. Sam's niece and nephew came running out the door when they pulled up.

"Uncle Sam!" They screamed as they ran to him.

He grunted as they collided with him. "Hey monkies!" He scooped then up into a hug. When he put them down he introduced them to Andy. "I want you guys to meet someone." Both kids were watching Andy. "Cage. Mac. This is my girlfriend Andy. Andy, my niece and nephew."

She shook both of their hands. "It's very nice to meet you."

They were walking up to the house when Sarah appeared. "Hey! So glad you guys made it."

They all hugged and walked into the house, following Sarah into the kitchen. Sam sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar and pulled Andy into his lap while Sarah made them coffee.

"Your home is beautiful." It was spacious and looked like thirty people could live there.

Sarah smiled warmly. "Thank you. The guys worked really hard. Took about three months to get it just right." Sarah noticed the kids staring at Andy. "What are you two up to?"

Cage looked at all of the adults. "Uncle Sammy, have you ever had a girlfriend before Andy?"

Sam chuckled and said. "Sure. Why?"

MacKenzie flashed her dimples. "Because you always come here alone."

He laughed and pinched her cheek. "That's true Princess. I guess you could say that none of the others were as important as Andy. I wanted you guys to meet."

Andy decided to save that bit of information for later. They helped Sarah get dinner together and it was ready when her husband came home.

They sat around talking for a while after the kids went to bed, Andy loved his family. Sarah embarrassed Sam with a few stories from their childhood, when things were good.

They finally went to bed around 1:00 a.m. They had skipped a shower at the barn so they could miss traffic.

Andy was surprised to see their room had its own bathroom. Sam whispered in her ear. "My payment for helping with the renovations."

She was biting her lip when she turned around. "We should try it out."

He laughed as he backed her into the bathroom. "Oh. I definitely agree."

They undressed each other quickly and got in the shower. Things heated up and he soon had her backed against the wall. She muffled her cries of pleasure into his shoulder.

"It's sound proof sweetheart." They kissed passionately. "I want to hear you."

She gave him what he asked for and soon they were both falling over the edge of ecstasy. They dried off and fell into bed for another round.

She was lying draped over him and tracing circles on his stomach. "Is it true that you've never brought anyone else up here?"

He'd wondered how long it was going to take her to ask about that. "It's true." He said as he ran his fingers slowly up and down her hip.

"Why me?" She asked as she looked up at him.

He kissed her and said. "Because you're different. What we have...I've never had anything like it before." He rolled over so he was on top of her again. "I meant it when I said I love you."

She arched into him and smiled when he groaned. "I like being the one that you trust." He gripped her hip and pulled her into him again. "And God Sam..." She sighed as he kissed her neck. "I love you too."

They made love again before falling asleep. The next day they spent by the pool with the kids. Andy was a little surprised that Sam even owned a pair of shorts. Jack and Sam grilled on the huge fire pit by the pool.

The next day at breakfast Chase made his parents choke on their food.

"Are you going to be our Aunt?" He asked Andy.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing came out. Sam stepped in. "Do you want her to be?" Both kids nodded excitedly. He watched Sarah and Jack's faces as he said. "So do I and one day we'll both get that."

The kids cheered as Andy kissed his cheek and his sister stared in disbelief. The kids ran off to play and Andy went with them to supervise.

Sam watched as she ran around with them. Sarah threw her napkin at him. "Who the hell are you and what did you do with my little brother?"

He laughed at the look on her face. "Square, neither one of us thought we'd find a life like this after what we went through. You found Jack and you're happy." He shrugged. "We love each other. I can see growing old with her." He frowned a little. "I thought you'd be happy."

"Oh Sam!" She walked over to him and hugged him. "I am happy. Completely surprised but so happy. Andy's great and she's changed you."

He smiled goofily as he watched her let the kids tackle her. "In the best way."

He joined her as she played with Chase and Mac. Sarah could see it too, Andy would be part of the family one day very soon.

They ran the kids ragged and themselves too. After they tucked the kids in they went to their own room and she ran a bubble bath.

Sam climbed in turn helped her in. Andy sighed as she leaned back against him. "You're family is awesome."

She felt a low rumble shake her body as he said quietly. "They love you too."

Andy looked back. "They don't think it's strange that we're already saying I love you after only a month?"

She felt his head shake as he kissed her neck. "Maybe if we hadn't known each other at all before but they think we're perfect for each other."

She turned around and straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I kind of think we're perfect too."

Sam groaned when they made contact. "Me too sweetheart." They kissed passionately. "Me too."

Their long weekend was over the next day and they headed home. She stayed with him like always. A few months later it came time to renew her lease and they both agreed it was pointless. So she officially moved in with him.

A real test of Sam's sanity came when Andy along with Traci and Noelle were sent in undercover in a high class call girl ring. Sam, Frank and Jerry practically staged a mutiny when Boyd announced who was going.

Sam was surprised that Frank didn't pull rank. He cornered Boyd as they all left to get ready. "I swear to god Don, if anything and I mean _anything_ happens to them you won't even be able to get a job serving coffee at Tim's by the time I get finished with you."

He was smart enough to be scared of Sam. "I promise they'll be fine. Completely wired up and will have a team on them at all times."

 _"Two teams."_ Sam growled.

The reason for the sting was because the agency had had four of their women attacked in the last two weeks. Frank and Jerry sat with Boyd in the surveillance van while Sam and Oliver sat around the corner in an unmarked.

"She's tough you know? They all are." Oliver said.

Sam nodded. "That's why they were picked. Doesn't mean I'll stop worrying though."

It took almost a week before the guy struck again. This time he killed the girl. Sam stormed around the Parade room as their small group was debriefing.

"There's no way in hell they're going back out there." Andy just let him rant. She knew it was easier.

Boyd understood. "Sam. I get it, I do but we're close. Really close."

Noelle had been friends with Sam since the Academy just like the guys. She understood his concern. "We're being very careful Sam. We can even get triple back up."

He walked over to Andy and stood between her legs. "You know my feelings on this has nothing to do with your ability to do this right?"

She smiled softly and cupped his face. "Of course. I'm worried too. But Boyd and Noelle are right. We are close."

Sam didn't care that everyone was watching. He leaned his forehead against hers. "It's my job to worry. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Andy planted a soft kiss on his lips. "It's going to be OK." She didn't dare promise him. "We've got the best back up on the planet."

He finally resigned to the fact that it was going to go on whether he liked it or not. And he did actually trust everyone involved.

Their break come a few days later when he struck again. He called the service and requested Andy and Traci. Everything was set but no one showed. They waited an hour before packing up.

Jerry and Sam suggested that Andy and Traci go to Sam's house while they took the equipment back to the barn. "It's closer and Jerry can pick Traci up on the way home."

Neither argued because it had been a long night. Oliver took them home in a cab that they'd been using. He waited until they were inside and then headed to the barn too.

Andy found a change of clothes for her best friend and went to the kitchen for a couple of beers. "You almost done Trac?" She was in the spare bath off the living room and should have been able to hear her. "Trac?" She walked into the living room to find a man holding her best friend at gun point. "Who are you?" She had no chance of getting to her gun. It was in the closet behind him, along with Sam's. "Please, just let her go. We can talk about whatever you need."

The man simply laughed before pulling the trigger twice. Andy took both to the abdomen and as she faded in and out she watched her best friend being dragged out. There was a panic button on the alarm panel. She managed to crawl over and push it before passing out.

Sam and the guys were standing in the lot talking when his cell rang. "Swarek."

The voice and the alarm on the other end made his blood freeze. "You should go home Officer Swarek. I'm pretty sure you're girlfriend is dying. And tell Detective Barber that his isn't fast behind her."

"You son of a bitch!" Sam yelled as they climbed into his truck.

Frank was already calling all available units to Sam's house and to lock down the surrounding area. Oliver drove faster than he ever had in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

It seemed like everyone descended on their house at the same time. Sam jumped out of the truck as the medics were bringing Andy out.

"How is she?" He asked as he ran up to them.

Caroline, a medic they dealt with frequently, was there. "She's stable for now Sam. Took two in the stomach. She wouldn't let us sedate her until you guys got here."

Jerry came running out yelling for Traci. "Where is she?"

Sam squeezed Andy's hand. "You're going to be ok sweetheart. Caroline is going to take good care of you."

"Traci." She whimpered. "He has her. He...he's going to kill her."

Everyone was gathered around her. Sam's heart was breaking. "We'll find her. Don't worry ok?" She nodded, fading fast. "Can you tell us anything that will help?"

She swallowed hard and barely spoke above a whisper. "White guy, 30's, brown hair, 5' 10", medium build." She started crying. "He took Traci. I'm so sorry. I didn't...I didn't have a chance."

Sam shushed her. "It's OK sweetheart. We'll find her. I promise." She started mumbling incoherently. "What?"

"Bravo. Bravo. Alpha. Frank. 823. License plate. " Then she was out.

Jerry was already on the phone calling it in as she was saying it. Sam helped them load her into the ambulance. He looked back at his best friends and they all yelled. "Go! We'll keep you posted. Do the same for us?"

Sam nodded as he climbed into the back and they raced away. They rushed her into the ER and someone from IDENT came for her clothes.

Sam paced as a few officers and some brass showed up for support. It felt like hours before the doctor came out. "Officer Swarek?" Sam raised his hand and walked over. "I'm Dr. Jenkins. Officer McNally, as you know, suffered two gun shot wounds to the abdomen. Thankfully they missed everything vital. She's going to be fine. One was a through and through. The other we got out with no problem. She's going to be in recovery for another hour. She'll definitely be out for the night."

Sam let out a long breath of relief. "Thank you." He nodded. "Thank you." The doctor clapped him on the back and left.

He called Frank. "She's out of surgery. She's going to be ok. Anything on Nash?"

They'd run the plate that Andy gave. "His name is James Reed, 38, native to Toronto. He's a Veterinarian. We raided his house and business, we've got everyone looking."

He looked around at the officers that were gathered around. "I'm going to get Salvador to stay with Andy and I'm coming to help."

"Sammy, no one will blame you for staying." He watched as everyone moved around the bullpen

He sighed as he waved Sal over. "I know Frank. She's one of us, she's like Andy's sister, and she's practically Jerry's wife. Sal can call me if something changes."

Sal nodded, tossed him his keys and waved him on. Frank was glad to have all the help he could get. "We're at the station."

Sam took Sal's cruiser and made it to the station in 10 minutes. Frank and the others were in the lot. "We found a farm house that his mother owns."

Frank, Oliver, and Jerry climbed into Sam's car and led the way, lights and sirens. A mile from the house they turned everything off for the element of surprise.

Sam stood next to Jerry as they looked up the driveway and squeezed his shoulder. "She's going to be ok brother."

He couldn't take his eyes off the path ahead of them. He quietly said. "I know."

Everyone spread out and headed through the woods to the house. The car that Andy had seen was parked on the side of the house. Jerry took a deep breath as he, Sam and Dov entered the front while Oliver, Frank, and Chris entered through the back.

They heard a noise coming from downstairs. They turned off their radios and quietly made their way down.

They slowly descended the stairs and found Traci in the far corner tied to a bed, the noise was a TV. Jerry made to move toward her and Sam grabbed him. "Wait. We have to make sure there are no traps."

Sam took out his flashlight and swept the rest of the steps as they made their way down

Jerry called out to her quietly. "Traci? Sweetheart?"

She didn't respond and that made him swallow hard to keep the bile back.

He vaguely heard Oliver say. "Keep it together brother. He may have her sedated."

Jerry nodded as the four of them grid walked the room, each calling clear as they went.

Chris's voice came over the radio. "We have Reed in custody."

There was a collective sigh of relief and they continued their trek.

It felt like hours to Jerry before they got to her. They checked the bed and found nothing so they untied her and Oliver called for the medics. Her breathing was shallow and her pulse was weak but she was alive and that was what mattered.

Jerry road to the hospital with her. She was still out of it but he talked to her the whole time. Sam and Oliver followed while Frank got IDENT started. They found six bodies, including his mother's buried on the property. He would never see freedom.

Sam went to Andy's room, Sal clapped him on the back as he walked in. He sat down beside her on the bed and took her hand.

"We found her." He caressed her cheek. "She's ok." He leaned over and kissed her. "God! I'm so sorry." Leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you."

Oliver came by a while later and knocked. "How's she doing?"

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes. "She's good. Probably sleep all night. How's Nash?"

Oliver stood on the other side of Andy and squeezed her hand. "She's going to be ok. Reed drugged her but thankfully he hadn't touched her yet."

That was a huge relief. "That's great." He nodded.

"It's not your fault Sammy." Sam scoffed. "It's not. Not yours or Jerry's. None of us could've seen that coming."

Sam looked up. "I sent her home Ollie. She was shot in our home and Nash was taken. They should've been safe there."

Oliver let out a shaky breath. "How do you think I feel? Huh?" He gave him a hard look. "I'm the one that dropped them off. If I had stayed..." He shook his head.

Sam could see the guilt and pain on his face and he sighed. "I get it, OK?" They shared a look. "We're all going to feel guilty about this for a while."

He spent a little longer then went to check on Traci before going home. "I know you're not going to leave so I'll bring you some clothes in the morning."

He thanked his best friend as he left. Sam toed his shoes off and laid down next to her. He didn't wake until a nurse came to check on her the next morning.

"Sorry. I was trying to be quiet." The nurse said sheepishly.

He waved her off and stretched. "It's OK. She uhh...still doing OK?"

Kim, her name tag read, nodded. "She's going to be fine. I'm sure she'll wake up soon." She watched as he stood up and stretched more. "There's some decent coffee at the nurse's station if you want some."

Coffee, he definitely needed some of that. "Thanks."

He kissed Andy's cheek before leaving. When he walked back in her eyes were open.

"Sam." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

He hurried to her side and sat down. "Hey! It's good to see those eyes open." Caressing her cheek. "How do you feel?"

She smiled a little. "Sore." She teared up. "Traci?"

He kissed her softly. "She's fine sweetheart. Down the hall. Can't wait to see you."

She sighed shakily and nodded. "Great. That's great."

Her eyes fluttered and he kissed her cheek again. "Sleep sweetheart. You helped save her."

As she drifted off again she whispered. "I love you too."

Some time later he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey brother." Sam looked up to see Oliver. "Brought you some food and clothes." He nodded to Andy. "How's our girl?"

Sam took what his friend brought as he answered. "She woke up for a little bit. Said she's sore and asked about Nash."

Oliver stood on the other side of the bed holding her hand. "She looks good. I just peeked in on Traci, she's good. They're going to let her go home later."

He sighed with relief. "That's great. I'll go see them after I eat and shower." So that's what he did. Before he left he kissed her cheek. "I love you. I'll be back soon. Oliver's here, so you're not alone."

He walked down the hall and found Traci's door open, Jerry sitting by her bed holding her hand.

She smiled when she saw him. "Hey!"

Jerry twitched a little and looked back. "Hey buddy."

Sam walked in and stood at the foot of her bed. "I'm really glad you're ok Traci." She smiled and wiped a tear away. "What's wrong?"

She laughed softly. "You called me Traci, not Nash. Wasn't sure if you even knew my name."

He bit the inside of his cheek and chuckled. "Smart ass. You're going to be just fine."

She sobered up. "How's Andy?"

He smiled and squeezed her foot gently. "She's good. She woke up for a few minutes, asked about you."

She began to cry. "I'm coming to see her when they let me out. Would you tell her please?"

"Sure." He nodded. "Of course. She'll be really happy to see you."

He stayed for a few minutes getting updated on the case then went back to Andy's room. He was happy that she was still sleep.

Oliver met him at the door. "I'm going to get out of here. Zoe and I will be back later, bring you guys dinner."

Sam hugged his best friend, taking him by surprise. "Thanks Ollie. We really appreciate it."

He got choked up as he patted Sam on the back. "No problem brother. That's what we do."

He walked down the hall to the elevators and stood until the doors closed. When he walked back in Andy's eyes were fluttering open.

He sat down and took her hand. "Hey sweetheart!"

He could tell she was more alert this time. "Hey handsome." She said quietly. "Did I dream it or was Oliver here?"

He gave her his famous dimples. "He was. Checking up on you and Traci."

Andy smiled weakly. "He's a good friend." Sam couldn't agree more. "When can I see Traci?"

His free hand caressed her cheek. "They're letting her go home later today. She's going to come by." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his touch. "Can I get you anything?"

After a minute she said. "I'm really hungry and thirsty."

"I've got water right here. " He poured a cup and held it for her.

"Thank you." She held his hand that held the cup, took a few small sips to begin with. Then she drained the cup. "Thank you. You're the best."

He gave her a little dimple. "Anything for you. As far as I know you can eat whatever you want. I'll go get something for you if you want."

Traci spoke. "Looks like we came just in time." She held up a bag. "How about a bowl of chicken noodle soup from Tim's?" She looked in the bag. "There might even be a chocolate glazed doughnut in here too."

Andy began to cry as she saw her best friend. "Traci." She croaked.

Traci didn't waste anytime making her way over and hugging her. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She whispered over and over as they hugged.

Sam stood with Jerry in the doorway. Both men knew how lucky they were.

"Come on brother. " Jerry clapped him on the back. "Let's go find some coffee. They'll call us if they need us."

Andy got to go home two days later and back to work a week and a half later.


	10. Chapter 10

Andy's return to work wasn't as fun as she had hoped. Desk duty was no ones favorite assignment, injured or not. She at least got the pleasure of Sam's company a couple of days a week. She was thankful to be healed by Thanksgiving and Halloween. She even managed to talk Sam into dressing up for the couples Halloween party at the Penny. Christmas was quickly approaching and they were clueless as to what to get each other.

On a rare day Sam was riding with Oliver and he was going over his list for the girls and Zoe. "I swear I go deeper in debt every year." Then he smiled big. "But is worth it to see those smiles on Christmas morning." Sam was nodding along. He'd been at the Shaw house a few Christmas' and the kids were so cute. "What are you getting McNally brother?"

He'd been racking his brain for weeks. "I don't know." He scratched the back of his head. "I mean, she never talks about wanting anything. If it was clothes I wouldn't even know where to start. She really doesn't wear jewelry." He shrugged. "I just don't know man. Any suggestions?"

His best friend scoffed and clapped him on the back. "Sorry brother. I have a hard enough time with my own. Good luck though."

Sam smirked. "Thanks friend."

Andy and Traci were having practically the same conversation. "You could always get lingerie. You both win."

Andy threw her napkin at her best friend. "Traci! Inappropriate!" After they recovered from laughing Andy said. "It really would be a double win and MAY be on the list. But it has to be something great. Epic even."

"Sam's not really an epic kind of guy though." Andy agreed. "I'm glad Jerry and Leo are easy to buy for. You've got your hands full dude."

Oliver and Sam were stopped for lunch. "So, have you...I don't know...thought about buying THE ring? You guys are going on like a year and a half now."

Sam's jaw dropped and his brow furrowed. "Well, yeah. Of course." He wiped his hands. "We haven't really talked about it."

Oliver's eyebrows climbed high. "What's there to talk about Sammy? You love her." Sam nodded. "She loves you." He nodded again. "Can you see yourself growing old with her? Kids, Sunday's in the park?"

His dimples made an appearance. "Yeah. I can. I want that. A real life, with her."

Oliver clapped his hands together. "Then do it brother."

Later that night he was standing behind Andy kissing her neck as she stirred the chili. "Ever think about us getting married?"

"What?" She dropped the spoon and turned around.

He couldn't exactly read her expression. "I umm...I was just thinking. You know, about our future."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in a little closer. "I love you and..." She shrugged. "I want to grow old with you. If you'll have me."

He'd already gripped her hips. "Just try getting rid of me." He kissed her quick. "Don't burn the chili." He laughed as she glared and he turned her around. "Smells great sweetheart." He kissed her neck as she stirred the pot.

He stayed cuddled against her for a bit and watched her work. Andy's mind was wandering now, thoughts of dimple faced dark haired children running through their home.

"Hey Sam." He mumbled a response against her neck. "What do you want for Christmas?"

He pulled back a little. "To spend the day with you. Just you. In our pajamas. Our not." He kissed her neck. "I prefer the not."

They were laughing as she turned around and poked him. "Of course you do. Seriously though."

He cupped her face. "I just want to be with you. I don't need anything else." That got him a slow soft kiss.

 _"Sam."_ She whispered as he moved his lips down her neck. "I really am going to burn the chili if you don't stop that."

"Hot enough." He mumbled between kisses as he fumbled to turn off the eye.

When they finally broke away Andy giggled. "We may just have to switch to eating all cold foods."

Sam busted out laughing. "Sorry. You shouldn't be so irresistible." They heated up the chili and actually ate this time. "So Oliver and Zoe want us for Christmas Eve morning. Well more like brunch. They're having everyone over."

Andy loved playing with the kids. "Sounds great. Maybe dinner with my dad." Sam nodded. "Wait. What about Sarah?"

He swallowed his bite then said. "They're going to David's parents."

"Ok." She smiled. "Then I guess we should get their presents in the mail."

With that they made plans to go shopping on their next day off. Sam laughed as he watched her in the toy store. She was like a little kid. As they walked through the mall back to the truck they passed a pet store. Now he knew HOW he was going to ask her.

He caught Oliver the next day as they changed. "You ready to help me shop for that ring?"

"Absolutely brother! When?" He asked as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Today. I was hoping you'd keep it for me until we come over for breakfast." They were walking out of the locker room.

Oliver draped his arm over his shoulder. "Of course. Zoe is going to go crazy. She loves this stuff."

All it took was telling Frank what they were doing and he changed the roster. It took a few days for him to find the right one. His next task was finding the puppy.

A few days later his search ended when he and Andy broke up a dispute between neighbors. The complaining neighbor had American pit bull puppies for sale.

Andy was in love. "Sure I can't talk you into taking one home officer?" The man said.

Andy turned her big brown eyes on Sam. "No way McNally. We're not taking one of those things home." She looked down at the pup and Sam winked at the owner.

Sam passed the guy his card and he nodded in understanding. "Your loss officer."

He smiled as Andy played with one in particular. The rest of their day was pretty busy and she seemed to have forgotten about them. There was no way Sam was going to be able to do this on his own so he enlisted Andy's dad to help.

He was in the lounge walking in circles to make sure she didn't sneak up on him. "What's wrong with my pumpkin?"

Sam chuckled at the way Tommy answered. "Nothing sir. I umm...I need your help with something. Her Christmas present actually or at least part of her present. I was wondering if we could come over for dinner tomorrow night? We'll bring the food."

Tommy was a little surprised by his request. "Sure Sammy. Dinner sounds good."

"Thanks Tommy. See you tomorrow." He knew it would be easy to talk Andy into going.

After shift the next night they picked up some Italian and drove to Tommy's. Sam felt like he was never going to get a minute alone.

After dinner  
Andy announced she was going to search her room for some books. "Ok Swarek. What's going on?"

Sam all of a sudden found himself nervous. "I umm...I'm...proposing...to Andy...on Christmas. And she wants a puppy..." He chuckled at Tommy's raised eyebrow. "Yeah. I know but it's what she wants. The ONLY thing. I'm going to use it to ask her. Anyway, I was hoping that you could help me by bringing it over Christmas morning. I can't really hide it in the house."

"Of course. Anything I can do to help." He had been happy when he found out about Sam and Andy. He'd worked with him and knew he was a stand up guy. "So I guess this means you're giving up UC."

Sam nodded. "Unless she goes too. She'd be pretty amazing." He smiled as he heard her knock something over and let out a few colorful words.

Tommy chuckled. "I sure hope those aren't my grandkids first words."

Both men were laughing when she walked back in. She glared playfully before falling into Sam's lap. "So it looks like the plan is to have dinner with you on Christmas Eve Dad."

He had never seen her so happy. Her usual MO was to run when things got serious. "Sounds great pumpkin. Are we eating here or your place?"

Andy and Sam exchanged looks and said. "Our place is good."

Sam arranged to pick up the puppy on Christmas Eve. He enlisted Oliver and Zoe to help with an excuse.

Zoe conveniently ran out of coffee. "I've got a house full of cops. I need more."

Oliver kissed her cheek. "Never fear my dear. Sammy and I will run out and get some."

Sam happily agreed. Andy was knee deep in kids. "Want to come with us?"

She pulled him in for a kiss. "Nope. You guys have fun."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok. Be back in a few."

Sam and Oliver drove as quickly and safely as possible to pick up the puppy. The owner wouldn't take any money for it. "It's a thank you for keeping our streets safe."

"Thank you sir." Sam shook his hand.

Oliver had to admit the pup was handsome, a white and brown pit bull. "So. What's the plan brother?"

They pulled up to Tommy's. "Her dad is going to bring him over in the morning. I'm going to use him to propose."

They dropped the pup off and picked up the coffee. Andy barely noticed he was gone for so long and he was thankful. After a couple of hours and the exchange of presents they went home.

She fell back onto their sofa with a sign. "I love our friends but the holidays are tiring."

Sam lifted her legs and sat down beside her. "Yeah but worth it."

Andy moved over and cuddled up to him. "Totally worth it."

He kissed the top of her head as he turned the TV on. They caught up on a few episodes of Game of Thrones then went to make dinner.

Sam answered the door when Tommy knocked. "You look a little anxious son."

He chuckled and stepped out of the way. "Maybe a little."

Tommy clapped him on the back. "He's fine. I made him a bed, gave him a little food. He's in good hands."

"Thank you." He stopped just outside the kitchen. "I know I didn't really...ask for your permission..."

Tommy smiled and held out his hand. "I couldn't think of anyone better for my little girl."

Sam let out a sign of relief and shook hands with him. "Thank you sir. I promise I'll take care of her."

"I know you will." They stopped talking because Andy appeared.

They had a great dinner and exchanged presents. Tommy watched them and he knew without a doubt that Andy was happy and Sam was perfect for her. He helped clean up then left them to enjoy the rest of the night.

It had been a long day so they took a shower and fell into bed, falling asleep not long after.

Sam woke the next morning with the sun peeking in. He tried to slide out without waking her. "Where you going?"

He smiled. "Just going to start the coffee sweetheart. Go back to sleep."

He kissed her softly as she snuggled into his pillow. "M'kay." When he started to move again she grabbed his arm. "Merry Christmas Sam."

His heart was already pounding, hoping she'd really say yes. "Merry Christmas sweetheart."

He snuck out with his phone and called Tommy. "Hope I didn't wake you."

"No son. Old habits die hard. Are you ready?" He asked with a smile.

Sam let out a long breath. "I think so."

He knew that as confident as Sam was about everything else he'd be nervous about this. "She's going to say yes Sammy. She loves you as much as you love her."

He smiled. "Thank you sir. The front door will be open. I'll have her call you later."

Sam started the coffee then went back to bed. Andy wrapped half around him when he crawled back in beside her.

"Do we have to get up today?" She mumbled as she kissed his chest.

He chuckled. "We can do whatever you want."

"This." She wrapped her arms tighter. "This is what I want."

He buried his face in her hair. "Ok sweetheart." They lay there wrapped up in each other until Sam's phone beeped. She groaned and he kissed her temple. "It's just the coffee. I'll be right back." He walked into the kitchen to find the puppy asleep in a box. He squatted and scooped him up. "Hey buddy. Ready to meet your mommy?" The puppy whined. "Ok."

Oliver had kept the ring for him. When they went to the store Sam locked it in his glove box. He hoped that she wouldn't decide to get up while he was getting it. After getting it he found some red ribbon, slipped the ring on it and tied it loosely around the puppy's neck. Then he poured their coffee and led him back to their room.

When he walked in Andy raised her head a little. "You get lost?"

He sat down beside her and put the coffee on the nightstand. "Had to grow the beans."

She smirked. "Funny." She was sitting up for a kiss when the puppy whined. "What was that?"

Sam reached down and picked him up. "Merry Christmas."

She practically pounced on him. "Sam! Really?"

He nodded and sat him in her lap. "Do you like him?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "He's beautiful." She scratched his ears. "What's his name?"

Sam shrugged. "You pick."

He knew the moment she saw the ring. Andy had lifted the puppy up so they were eye to eye. Her mouth feel open as she looked between Sam and the ring.

 _"Oh my god."_ She whispered. _" Sam. "_

He took the puppy and gently took the ring off. "Andy, I love you." He took her hand and slipped it on. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

She knocked him over and peppered his face with kisses as she said. "Yes. Yes. Yes."

Apparently the proposal and puppy were enough to get her out of bed. Sam laughed as she danced around the kitchen while she made breakfast.

"Boo." She said all of a sudden.

He was definitely confused. "What?"

She flipped the omelette. "Let's name him Boo."

He remembered telling her that when he was a kid he wanted a dog named Boo Radley. "I'm not sure we should name a pit Boo."

She turned around quickly. "We could name him Oliver!"

Sam burst out laughing. "Yeah. Ollie would LOVE that."

She scowled. "It shouldn't be so hard to name a dog." A few minutes later they were sitting down on the sofa and she said. "Ninja!"

He almost choked on his food as he laughed. "McNally, you're something else." He could tell she was serious. "What do you think buddy?" The pup wiggled a little. "C'mere Ninja!"

He jumped up and ambled over, wagging his little tail. Andy smiled brightly. "I think we have a winner." She looked down and scratched his head. "Don't we Ninja?" He licked her hand excitedly. "Yep. Winner."

He was happy as long as she was happy. "Sounds good."

They put him on the sofa with them while they ate and watched _**A Christmas Story**_. He couldn't believe she wasn't begging to open her other presents.

When the movie ended she jumped up and walked over to the tree. "You're turn."

He joined her by the tree and pulled her down with him. "What do we have under here?"

Sarah had sent them presents the week before and they put them under the tree. "Let's see what they sent us."

Chase and Mac sent her a picture of the four of them from their last visit. "Aww. Look Sam."

He peeked over her shoulder. "That's a great shot." He nudged her cheek with his nose. "You look beautiful, happy."

She leaned her head back and kiss him. "Ridiculously. And it's all because of you. I love you so much."

He dipped her back and took her in a passionate kiss. "You saying yes made me the happiest man in the world."

Andy's presents to Sam blew him away. She found an autographed sealed copy of Rush's _**Hold Your Fire**_. She also bought him a pair of boots that he'd been wanting along with a new watch.

"You didn't have to do this." He said after looking at everything. "This is..." He shook his head. "...awesome. Thank you."

They spent the rest of the day playing with Ninja and watching movies. They usually got ready for bed together but somehow she managed to be missing so he went without her. When she finally appeared she kissed his cheek and disappeared into the bathroom leaving him with Ninja.

He'd never really been a dog or any kind of pet person. Mostly because they weren't allowed to have them. Ninja curled up next to him and he smiled. "Hey buddy." He scratched his head then stomach when he rolled over. "I think your mommy loves you." He continued to scratch him. "I think your going to be happy here." He picked him up and laid him on his chest. "What do you think is taking your mommy so long?"

Andy smiled as she listened to him talk. He was going to be a great dad one day. She was ready so she quietly walked out, Sam hadn't heard her until she said. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

He looked up and stopped breathing when he saw her in a red silk robe. "Wow." He picked Ninja up and sat him in his bed. "You look beautiful." He reached out for her.

Andy slipped the robe off and took his hand. "Do you like it?"

He nodded as his eyes slowly roamed over her, taking in the red and white lingerie. He'd had a couple of other girlfriends do this but none compared to her.

"So incredibly beautiful." He pulled her down onto the bed. "You're going to be my wife."

She sighed happily as he trailed kisses up her neck. "You're going to be my husband. The father of my children." They were watching each other now and smiling. "We're going to grow old together and live happily ever after."

He turned serious as he cupped her face. "I promise that I will do everything I can to make you happy."

"Oh Sam." She kissed him deeply. "You already do. I love you so much."

He didn't say anything else until he had her undressed and was slowly entering her. _"I love you Andy."_


	11. Chapter 11

Andy woke the next morning, sun shining through their window making her ring glitter. She smiled as she looked up to see Sam's sleeping face. He looked so happy and peaceful.

Today was a new chapter of their life and she was going to start it by making him breakfast in bed. She eased out of his arms, slipped on shorts and one of his t-shirts, put Ninja in bed with him then padded quietly to the kitchen. Well, more like bounced.

As she pulled things out of the fridge she sent her dad a text saying good morning and thank you. A noise made her stop. "I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed." She turned and froze. Two men grabbed her and she barely managed to scream before they covered her mouth. _"Sam!"_

He jumped out of bed and ran because he knew something was terribly wrong. Crashes and more screams came from the kitchen. "Andy!"

He ran in as she was being dragged out literally kicking and punching. Her mouth was coverd so she couldn't scream anymore. As soon as he stepped in the kitchen he was hit over the head and his world went dark.

He struggled as he felt hands and heard voices. "Sammy! It's us. It's ok."

Sam's eyes opened to find Oliver and Frank. "What..." He tried to sit up but the pain in his head stopped him. "Andy!" He screamed, making it hurt more. "Where's Andy? Andy!"

He fought with his friends to sit up. Oliver held him down. "Hold on brother. You took a really bad hit to the head. You're bleeding a little."

Sam didn't give a damn about his head. He grabbed Frank. "They took her!"

Frank could see and feel the fear coming from his best friend. "Who took her?"

He closed his eyes and fought through the pain. "Two guys maybe more but the ones I saw, forties, about 6' 2", white." He opened his eyes and his friends hearts broke at the tear that rolled down his cheek. "You've got to get people out there."

Frank nodded and helped Oliver get Sam up. "I've got the whole city waiting for the info. You're neighbors got a plate. We're doing everything we can Sammy. I promise. Will you let Caroline look at you? Please?"

Sammy finally nodded. "Then we go looking for her."

Once he was checked out and cleared they went to the station. Jerry, Traci and Noelle were running things from there. Sam was surprised to see Donovan Boyd show up not long after them.

He shook hands. "We're going to find her brother." He held up a file. "And I know where to start." He put the pictures on the board. "Ivan Petrov and Boris Entsky, two of Anton Hill's soldiers."

Sam cursed then asked the question on everyone's mind. "Why Andy? Why not me?"

Don put up another picture and Sam recognized the face. "Because Hill's nephew Dimitri Eristov was killed in prison three days ago."

Frank practically yelled. "And you didn't think it was a good idea to tell us sooner?"

He held up his hands. "I wasn't informed until this morning. For some reason the..."

They were interrupted by a knock, it was Dov. "Sirs." He held up an envelope. "It's for Sam."

He passed it over and watched as Sam found a phone inside. It beeped and everyone jumped. A video message had come through. First was Hill. "You thought you were so clever. Because of you I have lost the only family I had left. Now you will know what loss feels like." The video cut to a dark room and a figure quickly appeared. Andy was duct taped to a chair. One of the men Sam had seen appeared. "She's quite beautiful." He caressed her cheek and she started screaming through the gag. Fighting against her restraints. "Like a wild stallion that I'm going to enjoy taming."

Andy was terrified but she had no intention of letting them know it. This would be her only chance to send Sam a message. She began signing, hoping that someone would see in time. Over and over she signed, THE PIERS, DOCK 43.

The guy leaned in and tried to kiss her. Andy head butted him and he back handed her. Sam nearly came unglued as her chair rocked back.

His phone rang and he growled. _"Hello?"_

A maniacal laugh rang through his phone. "I see you received my video."

Sam would know that voice anywhere. He put it on speaker as he growled. "I swear to god if she has one mark on her, I will come up there and kill you myself."

"She will have many marks Officer Swarek." He laughed again. "Not even you can save her. Just know you could have prevented this." The line went dead.

Sam screamed and turned over the closest table. Frank and Oliver grabbed him so he wouldn't tear up the place. "We'll get her back Sammy." He looked around. "Epstein!"

Dov jumped to attention. "Yes sir!"

He handed him the phone. "Pull everything you can off this phone. Everything. Get Nash to help."

Sam wanted to go out and look for her. Oliver took him to the lounge. "I want to be out there too. But Sammy, we can do our best work here. Ok?"

He slowly nodded, knowing he was right. "Shit!" It just hit him. "I've got to call Tommy."

All Sam had to say was that Andy was in trouble and Tommy was there. They met in the hall. Tommy could tell Sam was beating himself up. "She's tough son. She's going to be ok. But she's going to need you to keep it together, to not go rogue and get yourself hurt."

He knew Tommy was right but he couldn't help feeling helpless. "Frank has the whole city looking for her. Boyd had his people calling in favors to see if there's any info out there." He closed his eyes to concentrate. "And Frank had Epstein and Nash looking at the video."

Tommy clapped him on the back. "Come on son. The key to finding our girl is in that video."

Sam led him to the Parade room where they were working. Everyone offered their support and words of encouragement.

Tommy sat down beside Traci and took her hand. "She's going to be ok." Traci squeezed and nodded. "What have you got so far?"

Traci started the video over. "I'm playing it frame by frame but nothing is standing out so far."

The video of Hill played first and Tommy cursed him. "Son of a bitch." He uttered along with. "If there is one mark..." Sam's exact sentiments. He continued to watch the video as Sam paced behind them listening. Listening closely for any hint of where she'd be. He jumped when Tommy yelled. "Stop!" Sam looked over to see him pointing at the screen. "Go back two frames."

Traci was confused but did it anyway. "What is it sir?"

Tommy laughed and punched the air. "That's my girl."

Sam was already going nuts. "What Tommy? What the hell is it?"

Tommy pointed at the screen again. "Watch her hands."

Everyone had gathered around and Traci squealed when she saw it. "She's at the docks. Pier 43."

Sam was utterly confused. "How do you know that?"

Tommy smiled with pride. "She learned sign language when she was a child because my mother was deaf. She's signing where she is."

He was never more thankful that Tommy was there. "I never would have known."

Frank called in ETF and a small group for the rescue mission. He didn't even argue when Tommy said he was going. He put Noelle, Dov, Traci and Chris in street clothes to do some recon.

Sam was pacing back and forth. Jerry put his hand on his shoulder. "We're almost there Sammy."

He let out a long breath and nodded. "I know. Thanks brother."

Noelle and the others came back a few minutes later. "There's heat signatures coming from the building. At least three people but we couldn't actually see anyone."

Bailey was leading the ETF group. "I think we should go but..." He looked at Sam.

Sam looked to Tommy and he nodded. "Let's go."

They spilt up and entered in three groups at the three entrances. When they reached the center of the building Sam screamed, Andy wasn't there. The heat signatures were three of Hill's men playing cards and laughing.

Sam jumped one, knocking his chair over. He had him by his shirt. "Where is she?"

The guy laughed and said. "Do svidaniya vashey suki." _**Good bye to your bitch.**_

Sam had picked up a lot of Russian when he worked for Hill. He just began wailing on the guy. "Where." A punch to his left kidney. "Is." One to his right. "She." Back to his left. He knew the guy wouldn't last long. "Tell me or I will kill you."

He could see the desperation in Sam's eyes. "I do not know."

Sam started in again. "Answer me."

Tommy, Oliver and Frank had to finally pull him off the guy. Tommy picked the guy up. "I'm her father. If you think what he dealt you hurt, you haven't even begun to feel pain. Where. Is. My. Daughter."

He knew he might not make it out alive if he didn't tell them. "Little Kiev. They took her to Little Kiev."

Some of the back up officers took the guys in while the rest of them went to the restaurant. It had been five hours since she had been taken and all Sam could think about was what was happening to her. He'd loose his badge if she was hurt in any way.

Again their raid left them without Andy but with some of Hill's men. It was a game and now Sam was becoming scared of how she was and how it would end.

At hour nine Sam and Tommy hit the streets together, each paying a visit to C.I.'s. Both offered rewards for any information that led to finding her. Twenty four hours had passed now and several more raids ending in nothing. Not even any of Hill's men. Just nothing but empty buildings. The city was completely locked down and her picture was on every major network.

A police officer was missing and no one was sleeping until she was found. He stood in an interview room staring at the wall. Anton Hill was in Maplehurst and Sam had someone inside he could call.

There was a light knock at the door and the person didn't wait for an answer. "Sammy." It was Oliver. "I'm not even going to bother asking how you are." Sam appreciated that. "Zoe brought some food and you a change of clothes. Brother..." He walked over and stood beside him. "You need to eat and sleep. You're not going to be any good to Andy if you don't."

"How am I any good to her now?" His voice was raw with emotion. "I can't even find her. And god knows..." He didn't have to finish the sentence. The thought had gone through everyone's mind.

He squeezed Sam's shoulder. "You, just like everyone else, is doing doing everything to find her. But you have to take care of yourself."

Sam swallowed hard before saying. "My father's in Maplehurst." As many years as they'd known each other Sam had said very little about the man. The things he had said, it didn't surprise him that he was locked up. "Hill is in Maplehurst."

He couldn't see it but Oliver was nodding. "So uhh..." He knew what he was saying. "You thinking about making a call?" Sam finally turned to his best friend and he nodded. Oliver would do the same if it was Zoe. He squeezed his shoulder harder. "Do what you have to do brother. Your clothes are in your locker and the food is in Parade."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number he hadn't dialed in 15 years. Four rings later a voice said. "Maplehurst Penitentiary. How may I direct your call?"

He wasn't sure if it would work but said. "This is Detective Sam Swarek with 15 Division in Toronto. It's urgent that I speak with the warden."

A few minutes later a female voice said. "This is Warden Nora Gibbs how may I help you Detective?"

Sam had met her before, she was kind and fair. "Ma'am, I need to speak with one of your prisoners. I know this isn't usually allowed but as you may know an officer is missing. We believe this prisoner may be able to help."

She had seen the news and knew the young woman. "Of course. Anything thing I can do. Who may I get for you?"

Sam closed his eyes as he said. "James Swarek."

She knew the name and obviously that it was Sam's dad. "Ok. Give me five minutes."

"Thank you." He managed before he was put on hold.

It seemed like hours when he finally heard a click and a laugh. "Tell me it isn't true. The son who would never have anything to do with me once he became a cop wants to talk to me now."

Sam knew there would be some harassment but that his father would be intrigued enough to talk to him. "Yeah. It's me Pop."

Another laugh. "Ok. So what do you want from me?"

Sam sat down and took a deep breath. "Anton Hill." Any criminal worth his salt knew who he was. "He has my fiance."

"You put him and his whole crew in here from what I hear. Guess he's getting even for his nephew dying." There was no more humor in his voice. "She must be something amazing to make you want to get married." Sam nodded as if his dad could see him. "What do you need from me?"

Never in his dreams did he ever think he'd ask his father for help. But he was desperate and he'd do anything for Andy. "I need you to do what you do best. I need to find her. I need her back Pop."

Anton Hill was a terrifying son of a bitch but so was James Swarek when he needed to be. "Ok. I'll call you."

Sam didn't want or need to know how he was going to do it. "Thanks."

Sam's dad was escorted back to his cell by Mike Jacobs. He was a Lieutenant and over the guards. He started about two weeks before Jay was put there.

"Everything ok?" He asked as they made the walk back.

For the first time in many years he watched Jay smile, a real smile. "I need a sit down with Anton Hill."

Mike laughed until he realized it wasn't a joke. _"Jay..."_ He groaned.

"I know Mikey. I know." He turned to face the man. "He has my daughter-in-law. A few words. For once I can do something good for my son."

They'd had many long talks about that relationship. "Ok." He patted him on the back. "And just so we're clear. I don't want to see any marks on him."

Jay flashed a smile and nodded. "Of course."  
Twenty minutes later he was in a room waiting for Hill.

Mike wasn't afraid of any of the prisoners, not even the notorious Russian mobster. He walked into the common area with one other guard. "Hill, you have a visitor."

The smug man smiled and shook his head. "You must be mistaken. I don't have anything scheduled." He went back to the book he was reading.

"It's not a request." Mike and Charlie Brooks stepped up. "Stand up." His men tried to close ranks and several other guards walked over. Mike looked around and said. "Is this really how you want to do this?"

Hill knew being on the bad side on the guards was not smart. He waved his guys off as he stood up. "It's fine. I'll be back soon."  
They cuffed him and escorted him to the room Jay was waiting in.

Hill looked back as the guards left them alone. "Hmm." He looked to the man at the table. "I don't believe I know you."

Jay's face was stone cold. "That's because you haven't needed to. Have a seat." He nodded at the other chair.

Anton was intrigued so he did. "Is there something you need? I'm guessing we're here because you heard I can get things."

Jay laughed. "I can get my own things." He picked up the phone book that was in front of him. "I'm going to get right to it. You have something or rather _someone_ that is important to me."

Hill raised a confused eyebrow. "I don't believe I do."

Jay stood up and walked around the table slowly, thumbing through the book in his hand. "Officer Andy McNally."

The Russian laughed. "What do you care about a bitch cop?"

Jay hit him hard on the side of the head. "I don't but my son does. And what my son cares about IS important to me."

Hill jumped up and growled. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Swarek laughed again. "Yeah. You're a two bit Russian gangster that's going to die in this room if you don't tell me where Andy McNally is."

"You wouldn't risk life for a cop." He said before his fist connected with the man's stomach and knocked him off his feet.

Jay stood over him with the scariest look he'd ever seen on a man. "I killed a guard six months into my stay here. I'll die in this place so one more body on my list makes no difference to me."

A long quiet moment passed before he said. "She's being held at 8010 Kingston, near the bluffs."

Jay nodded and walked over to the door. "Get comfortable because you're not going anywhere until she's found." He walked out to find Mike pacing. "I need a phone Mikey."

He looked at the door then at the man who walked out of it. "Is he still alive?"

Jay laughed heartily and clapped him on the back. "For now." He made the call to Sam. "Let me know how it goes."

He had taken a shower and was eating when his phone rang. The man Sam thought he'd never thank for anything had potentially come through. "I will."

Sam abandoned his food and ran to find their friends. "I got a lead. She's at 8010 Kingston, near the Bluffs."

Tommy looked weary. "Is it legit?" Sam nodded. "Let's go get our girl."

Frank felt bad but said. "Tommy, I need you to stay here this time." The man started to argue. "Please." He said quietly. "Sam's going to be hard enough to control. And I'm sorry but you're not a cop anymore."

"Ok. But you call me as soon as you have her. " He poked him in the chest.

Frank nodded. "You have my word."

They drove lights and sirens until they were two blocks from the location they were given. Everyone climbed out and Frank stopped Gail. "You're staying out here."

"What?" She practically yelled. "But Sir, that's my sister in there."

Frank knew all too well about that bond. "Plausible deniability Peck."

She was visibly angry. "Don't use my last name against me Frank."

He smiled sadly and shook his head. "I'm using it to help you."

He didn't give her anymore time to argue. He made the rest of the group stay back too. They finally found the room where she was being held.

Sam knelt beside her as Caroline looked her over. Oliver and Noelle had the guys cuffed within seconds.

Andy was unconscious and battered. He looked down at her as he held her hand. He felt like his world was spinning out of control.

One of the men, Boris Entsky, laughed. Sam moved so quickly that no one had time to react. His gun was drawn and he was standing in front of the one laughing.

"Open. Your. Mouth." He said deadly calm. Boris looked around to the others who definitely weren't coming to his aid and slowly opened his mouth.

Sam stuck his gun in and pulled back the hammer. Everyone in the room had their eyes on Sam.

Oliver was terrified at how steady his hand was. "Sammy." He said gently as he put his hand over his best friends. "Don't do this."

Sam's voice was so quiet and broken when he said. _"They deserve it."_

He couldn't see it but Oliver was nodding. "That and more brother. That and more."

Sam had never felt like this in his whole life. At that moment he could pull the trigger and he knew he could live with the consequences. "Everyone leave the room."

Frank had never seen Sam like this and hoped that their friendship and his position would reach him. "No Sammy. Whatever happens, we're in this together. We walk out of here together." He looked down at Caroline. "You should leave. Now."

Caroline had known everyone in the room, except Andy, for ten years. She knew what kind of people and cops they were. And she could only imagine how Sam was feeling but she couldn't let him do this.

"Before I leave Sam..." He didn't move. "Sam look at me." He tore his eyes away, catching a glimpse of Andy as he looked at the medic. "She's ok. She's going to be ok. Bruised but otherwise ok."

His eyes made their way back to the woman he loved more than life and she began to stir.

 _"Sam."_ Her voice cracked and so did his heart.

He turned back to the guy and growled. Oliver knew this was his only chance. "Sammy, don't do this. Andy needs you."

Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he said. _"I couldn't even protect hey in our own home. This...this is the only way. She'll never have to be scared."_

When Andy opened her eyes she found Sam with his gun in a man's mouth. "Sam. Please."

He looked at her and back at the guy. Oliver tried again. "Don't become like him brother. That's not who you are."

Sam put the hammer back in place and said. "They just saved your life."

Oliver took the gun, Sam took the few steps away and knelt next to Andy. He took her in his arms and whispered. _"Sweetheart."_

Both sobbed as they held each other. Andy cupped his face and wiped the tears away. " I knew you'd find me."

He leaned his forehead against hers. _"I'm so so sorry. This is all my fault."_

She shook her head and brushed the pad of her thumb across his lips. "No. This is Anton Hill's fault."

He wasn't going to argue with her in front of everyone. "We're taking you to the hospital."

She argued and won. "I'm ok. I just want a shower and some clothes."

He could give her that so he scooped her up and carried her out to the car he came in.

Sam dialed a number and handed her the phone as Oliver drove. "Hello?" Came an anxious voice that sounded like her dad.

She let out a happy cry when she heard him. "Dad."

Tommy was crying on the other end. "Pumpkin. Oh god. You're ok."

She nodded as if he could see her. "I'm ok."

That was all he needed until she arrived. "I'll see you soon."

Sam didn't stop when they got to the station. He carried straight to the locker room. "I'll be right outside." He kissed her softly.

Andy held him tight. "I love you."

He almost crushed her as he held her, face buried in her hair. "I love you too. So much." He left her with a kiss.

Andy stripped down and climbed under the hot water. She cried tears of happiness as she cleaned up. Never once did she give up and now she was safe. She could see Sam wore the guilt of it and she would do everything she could to convince him otherwise.

When she came out he was leaning against the wall talking to her dad. Tommy had never been more happy to see his daughter. They hugged for a few long seconds then Tommy pulled Sam into the hug.

"Thank you son. Thank you for bringing her back safely." Sam could only nod, his guilt was overwhelming.

When they stepped back they found all of their friends waiting, ready to hug and welcome her back. The rookies gathered her in one big group hug.

Frank smiled as he watched them, remembering when he was a rookie. "Ok. You two are not to be seen at work or the Penny until the new year. My party excluded of course." He hugged her. "I'm glad you're OK."

"Thanks Frank." She'd always admired the man even if he was a little grumpy sometimes.

They spent a few minutes talking to their friends then headed home. The ride was quiet and she knew what he was thinking.

When they pulled into their driveway she climbed into his lap and took his face in her hands. "Stop. Right now." He tried to play it off and she scowled. "Sam Swarek, I know you better than you know yourself." He smiled a little because that was true. "We are getting married. We are have having a football team of kids. And we are living happily ever after. We are _not_ going to let this stand in the way. Do you understand?"

She noticed his dimples and she glared as he said. "A football team huh?"

She laughed and socked him gently in the shoulder. "Football team, basketball team, hockey team, soccer team, I don't care. I _do_ care that you think this is your fault. It's not so take me inside, feed me and then make love to me."

He laughed heartily and ran his fingers through her hair. "You really know how to negotiate McNally but does it have to be in that order?" She shook her head and kissed him passionately.

They made out in the truck for a little bit until she started shivering. He carried her inside to their room and they made love. Then he fed her as promised.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam was sitting at his desk leaned back in his chair. The week had been really long and tiring. Three of the four kids _and_ Andy had the flu. On top of it they found out Andy was pregnant AGAIN. News that they hadn't broken to the kids yet. Just like every other time they wanted to wait until the end of her first trimester.

He was smiling like a fool as he thought of their kids. A perfect mix of the two of them: Makayla 8, Zack 6, Isabela and Noah 4. All had dark eyes and hair, doe eyes like Andy and dimples like him. Their 10th anniversary was coming up, _10 years,_ he couldn't believe it. He yawned again, tired from no sleep the night before.

He almost jumped when a voice said. "Sir." He straightened up and looked at the guy. "Staff Sergeant Best said to see you. I'm Nick Collins, the new rookie." Sam groaned, he had forgotten about that. "He also said to tell you congratulations because you're going to be a dad." He nodded and smiled at the thought. "You're first?" He chuckled and ticked off five fingers. "Wow. That... That's...great. Wow."

Sam laughed and stood up. "You already said that rook." He patted his pockets down and looked around. "Ready for Parade?"

Nick nodded. "Yes sir."

Sam didn't like being called sir. "Swarek is fine. Come on." He followed Sam to Parade and sat in front.

Oliver joined Sam a few minutes later. "Hey brother. Met the new rookie yet?"

He grumbled and nodded towards Nick. "Came in all perky. Shoot me now."

His best friend laughed and clapped him on the back. "Swarek family still sick huh?"

Sam scrubbed his face and yawned. "Haven't slept good in a few days. Can't even sleep in my own bed right now." Oliver chuckled. "And how exactly did I get stuck with the new rookie? I'm pretty sure you're the next one up in the rotation."

Sam actually knew why, he just wanted to harass his friend. "I just had a baby and..." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Celery just had a baby and Frank's giving me a break."

Unfortunately Zoe and Oliver divorced four years back. They actually get along better now. Oliver remarried two years ago to a woman named Celery Green. A month ago they had their first child, Elijah David.

Sam couldn't be happier for him. "How's the new mom and my nephew?"

Oliver smiled like a fool. "Great. Really great."

"Good. Makes it worth taking on the new rookie then." Their conversation ended because Frank walked in to start.

The room stopped talking when he stepped up to the podium. "Morning coppers." Everyone said good morning back. "Today we welcome a new member to the 15 family. Nick Collins..." Nick raised his hand. "He served two tours in Afghanistan before joining us. Collins, as you already know your T.O. is Sam Swarek." Nick nodded. "Oh! And I believe Sam has some news for us."

He stood up straight and smiled like crazy as everyone turned to look at him. "Looks like McNally and I will be adding number five this summer."

The room broke out in cheers and Noelle said. "I need to have a talk with her about coming back. Clearly you guys aren't busy enough."

They teased each other back and forth for a few minutes until Frank broke them up. "Serve, Protect, and come back safe."

When they reached the cruiser Sam said. "I need to stop by my house and check on my family. Most of them have the flu."

"That's got to be tough." He said sympathetically.

Sam nodded. "My wife's a tough one. She's trying to take care of them and herself too."

They pulled out of the lot and Nick asked. "She was a copper too?"

He laughed at the memory. "Yep. We met here, she was a rookie. Of course rookies and T.O.'s aren't allowed to date. So after she was cut loose..." He shrugged. "I guess you could say the rest is history."

Nick watched each turn they took. "How long have you guys been married?"

"Ten long and amazing years next month. Been together twelve though." He turned into his driveway. "You're welcome to come in. They're doing much better, still a little tired so we decided to keep them home for another day or two."

Nick was curious so he said. "Ok. I'd love to meet them."

Sam walked into his house, rookie in tow. The TV filed the air along with giggles. "Swarek family." He walked around the corner and all of the kids jumped up.

"Daddy!" They yelled as they ran to him.

That never got old for Sam. "Hey monkies!" He said as he hugged and kissed all of them. "How are you guys feeling?"

Each took their turn telling him then he stood up to greet his wife. "Hey sweetheart." He kissed her softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Still a little tired." She looked over his shoulder. "Who's the new guy?"

Sam stepped to the side. "Guys, this is Daddy's new partner, Nick Collins. Collins, this is my wife Andy and our kids, Makayla, Zack, Bella, and Noah."

Nick shook hands with all of them. "Very nice to meet you all."

Andy eyed him carefully. "I'm trusting you with my husband's life. Don't screw up. Sam's the best teacher and listener out there, pay attention to him. No matter what your gut says, talk to him first."

Nick knew they weren't far apart in age but there was something about her that commanded respect. "Yes ma'am."

She smiled softly. "Andy's just fine. You guys get out of here." She kissed Sam's cheek and he bumped her nose for a real kiss. She blushed a little but kissed him anyway. "I love you. Call me if you want to come by for lunch."

"Ok. I love you too." He knelt down to the kids. "I love all of you. Very much." He hugged and kissed all of them. "Get back on the sofa and rest." He pretended to whisper so Andy wouldn't hear. "And make sure Mommy rests too." They all agreed excitedly that they would. Sam winked at Andy then disappeared.

His first day with the new guy wasn't so bad. He even had a drink at the Penny with the guys before heading home.

The kids were at the door when he walked in. "Aww." Bella said. "You were posed to be the pizza guy Daddy."

Sam laughed as he scooped his mini McNally up. "Sorry princess. Is that what we're having for dinner?"

Makayla took her dad's hand as they walked into the living room. "Mommy says she's too tired to cook."

He sat down beside Andy and kissed her temple. "Well, Mommy works really hard taking care of all of us. And Daddy loves pizza."

The kids cheered and started chanting as the door bell rang. "Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!"

Andy couldn't hold back the snort of laughter. "It's already paid for."

He helped her up and they all answered the door, their usual pizza guy Jeremy was waiting.

After getting the food and drinks for everyone they settled on the sofa for a movie. After that came baths and bed for the kids then Sam and Andy.

She cuddled up close. "How was it today?"

He played with her hair as he said. "Good. He was a soldier so I don't really have any concerns."

That made her feel better. He chuckled and said. "Frank told him to congratulate me because of the baby. You should've seen the look on his face when I said it was number five." His hands found her stomach. "He was speechless. It was great."

Andy poked his ribs. "You're mean." Then she laughed too. "Did you ever imagine us here? Married ten years with four kids and one on the way."

He shook his head. "Not at first. But I can't imagine my life without you and the kids in it." He looked at her seriously. "I wouldn't want a life without you guys."

Andy caressed his cheek. "You're not getting rid of us without a fight."

Zoe and Oliver's divorce shook the group up. No one would've thought that they'd call it quits after 20 years together. But everyone loved Celery, she made Oliver happy and that was what was important.

They decided to celebrate their anniversary with their friends. Oliver's two oldest and Leo were volunteered to babysit the crew. Of course Traci's mom was going to be close by, next door actually. Andy made reservations at Barberian's Steakhouse for the twelve of them.

They sat around talking while they waited for the food. Oliver raised a glass. "To the happy couple. May you have many more amazing years together."

Everyone toasted to that. Sam held his wife's hand as he looked around at their friends. "Thanks buddy." He kissed her hand. "We just want to thank you guys for being here tonight. You've been with us since the start and we thought it was fitting that you be here tonight too. We couldn't have made it without you."

Everyone flashed back 10 years to the day of the wedding. It started out as a bit of a disaster but they pulled off a miracle somehow.

_**Disaster number one was the dress shop giving Andy's dress to someone else. That someone else was on a plane to Jamaica for her wedding.** _

_**Disaster number two was finding out the day before that the church had over booked. Luckily Sam and the guys were handy and had their backyard transformed within hours.** _

_**Sam came home to find her in the bathroom with Traci and she was crying. "What's going on? Sweetheart, what happened?"** _

_**He'd rushed home after a slightly frantic call from Traci. Andy had her head hidden in a hooded sweatshirt. "They ruined my hair Sam!"** _

_**He knelt in front of her and reached for the hood. She grabbed his hand. "You're beautiful no matter what. I'm sure it can be fixed."** _

_**He looked up to Traci who didn't look as certain. "Sam. Please don't."** _

_**Andy had a specific style she'd wanted. Had planned it for months, even went to several places looking for the perfect stylist. He took a deep breath and reached for the hood again. Now even he was a little scared.** _

_**When he pulled the hood off his jaw dropped. She had planned on getting an inch or two trimmed but whoever did it cut six off.** _

_**Sam was livid, mostly because Andy was so upset. He didn't mind the length. "What the hell?" He growled.** _

_**Through sobs Andy managed to say. "I don't know. I was supposed to have Mario and when I get there they told me he wasn't, some emergency. They said that Sebastian knew what I wanted and was a great replacement. Sam!" Her body shook as she took her hair in her hand. "He just grabbed a handful and snipped before I knew what was going on."** _

_**Traci spoke. "I'm so sorry sweetie. I was supposed to go and..."** _

_**Andy waved her off. "No Trac. It's not your fault. Leo always comes first. Always. It's that asshole Sebastian's fault."** _

_**Sam stood up and held out his hand. "Come on."** _

_**She didn't have to ask where they were going. Traci even tagged along, wanting to see Sam at work. He'd calmed down a lot over the last couple of years but when you messed with Andy you got the full Swarek temper. Not forgetting it was the day before their wedding.** _

_**Sam didn't care about parking in the street. He stopped in front of the building and helped her out. When they walked in they were greeted by a rather snobby looking blonde. "Welcome to Elon's. How may I help you?"** _

_**He took a deep breath before he spoke. "We'd like to see the manager, owner, whatever please."** _

_**Mandy, according to her name tag, said. " I'm very sorry sir. " She didn't sound sorry at all. "But she's very busy at the moment. I could take a message and I'd be happy to give it to her."** _

_**As if he wasn't pissed off enough, being dismissed made it worse. He sat his badge on the counter and said. "I never use this outside of police business but lady I swear to god if you don't get her down here I'll call every city agency I know to come down and tear this place apart."** _

_**She got on the phone and two minutes later a woman around fifty appeared. "My name is Elaine Jones. I understand there is a problem. How may I help?"** _

_**She seemed genuine so he tried to reign in his temper a bit. "I'm Sam Swarek and this is my fiance, Andy McNally. She had an appointment today with Mario. One that's she's had set up for at least two months. She gets here and he's not here so they give her Sebastian who assures her that he knows what to do. " Sam pulled her hood off. "This is not what she wanted. We're getting married tomorrow and he butchered her hair."** _

_**Eva looked genuinely stunned. "I am so so sorry. One second please." She turned to look at Mandy. "Where the hell is Mario?"** _

_**She put on a scared smile and blinked a few times before saying. "At his station."** _

_**Elaine had been having issues with Mandy and Sebastian doing their own thing but this was inexcusable. "Why wasn't he notified ... You know what?" She held up her hand. "It doesn't matter. You no longer work here." She turned back to Andy and Sam. "Please follow me and again I am so sorry."** _

_**When they walked back Mario indeed was at his station. "Andy! Hey! I thought you cancelled." Elaine handled Sebastian while Andy filled Mario in. "I'm so sorry." He looked her over. "Don't worry. I can fix this and your fiance will be happy too."** _

_**Sam kissed her cheek before taking the seat next to them. "I'm beyond words already. Hair long or short, I don't care. I'm in love with her not her hair. I just want her to be happy."** _

_**Andy smiled like she never had before. "I love you too. And I'm becoming Mrs. Sam Swarek tomorrow. Nothing could make me happier."** _

Traci laughed as they talked about that day. "I thought Sam was going to kill that guy."

Sam shrugged. "You mess with someone I love and all bets are off. And you definitely don't mess with my wife or my kids."

Everyone agreed with that. Jerry smiled and said. "Do you guys remember when McNally told Sammy she was pregnant the first time?"

Andy burst out laughing. "It took him a good ten minutes to realize what I was saying."

Sam huffed. "It did not take ten minutes." Everyone teased him. "Ok. OK. Fine! It took ten minutes but you have to admit she was very creative." Everyone agreed.

_**Flashback** _

_**It was a couple of months after their second anniversary. The gang was over for spaghetti night, somehow it became a tradition to celebrate their long weekend off.** _

_**Sam, Jerry and Noelle came in late due to a case. Andy kissed her husband as she passed him a beer. "Just in time babe."** _

_**Flashing his dimples he said. "I do my best."** _

_**Everyone sat down and started passing the food, talking about the day and plans for the weekend. The rule was once the plates were made there was no more work talk.** _

_**Sam leaned in and kissed Andy again. "Looks great sweetheart."** _

_**"Thank you." She said proudly. "Traci and I got out a little early so we could have everything ready."** _

_**Everyone was starting to eat and complimenting the food, Sam asked. "Is this the homemade sauce like you made last time?"** _

_**It took all she had to keep a straight face as she said. "Not this time. It's we're prego."** _

_**Everyone froze as he said. "Well it's still good."** _

_**Oliver shook his head and looked at Andy. She was smiling like crazy and waved it off, certain that Sam would catch it.** _

_**He noticed no one was talking. "What's going on?"** _

_**Frank bit his lip and shook his head. "Nothing brother. Just thinking how great you're prego is."** _

_**There were snickers of laughter as Sam said. "Andy's great in the kitchen."** _

_**Dov was practically crying as he said. "So that's where you're prego was made?"** _

_**Sam looked at him like he was crazy. "Well Epstein, I doubt it was made in our bedroom." By now the whole room was in hysterics. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?"** _

_**Oliver threw his hands up. "Come on Sammy!"** _

_**Jerry was wiping tears off his cheeks as he said. "I think it's you're prego."** _

_**"It's just freaking spaghetti sauce." He almost yelled. "I don't get why it's so damn funny."** _

_**Andy cupped his face with both hands. "Babe, WE are prego."** _

_**It finally hit him. "What?" She nodded as a huge smile spread across his face. "Really?" She nodded again. "Holy shit." He pulled her into a passionate kiss as their friends cheered. They celebrated and Sam caught hell for a couple of weeks.** _

Everyone laughed as he held up his hands. "In my defense, there is a company by that name. How the hell was I supposed to know that's how she'd tell me?"

"Let's not forget how she told me about Zack." He pulled her closer.

_**Flashback** _

_**Andy knew the signs so she stopped at the store to buy the test to make sure. When it came back with a plus sign she made another stop.** _

_**Sam was at his desk finishing his paperwork when he heard. "Officer Swarek to the front desk. Officer Swarek to the front desk please."** _

_**He groaned, hoping it wasn't a last minute case. He walked up to the counter. "What's up David?"** _

_**The desk Sergeant nodded towards a box. "Just came for you. Didn't know it was your birthday."** _

_**He looked at the box with concern. "It's not."** _

_**His first thought wasn't a good one. He finally picked it up and was surprised at how light it was. Not likely to be a body part then or anything dangerous. Using his pocket knife he slowly cut the tape.** _

_**Oliver walked up. "What'cha got buddy?"** _

_**Sam shrugged. "Don't know."** _

_**When he took the top of there was a pop and stuff went flying everywhere. Inside was a sign that said. "Congratulations! It's a boy /girl."** _

_**That's when he really looked at what came out of the box ; blue and pink confetti shaped like storks and babies.** _

_**He turned around and found Andy standing behind him. "Surprise."** _

_**He couldn't help but laugh. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to kill me."** _

_**She wrapped her arms around him. "Nah. We make beautiful babies. Got to keep you around."** _

Present

"You're right about one thing sweetheart. " Andy raised an eyebrow. "We do make beautiful babies."

_**No one could argue with that. Andy's third announcement of the twins was pretty spectacular. He thought he was doing well keeping an eye out for anything she might do. Makayla was 4 now and Zack was 2. They'd never really talked about exactly how many they wanted. He never knew what love was until he met Andy and they started their own family.** _

_**When he walked into Parade and it was full of pink and blue balloons with two giant stork balloons bouncing around he just laughed. Of course they wouldn't know until a few months later that they were having twins. Sam was so quiet after they heard two heartbeats and the tech confirmed two babies.** _

_**This wasn't like him and she was a little worried. "Sam? Are you ok?"** _

_**It took a couple of minutes and then he looked at her. "Sweetheart." The awe in his voice brought tears to her eyes. "We're having twins."** _

_**She laughed a little and ran her fingers through his hair. "Yes we are. Are you...happy?"** _

_**He moved up to sit beside her. "Are you kidding? I have a beautiful wife, son and daughter. Now I'm being told that I'm being blessed with two more amazing children. There's nothing that could make me happier. I love you guys so much."** _

_**"We love you too. You're better than we could ever ask for." That night she told him that she wanted to be a stay at home mom.** _

_**He tried to convince her otherwise but she promised it was what she really wanted.** _

Frank raised a glass this time. "To Andy McNally Swarek, the woman who changed our best friend forever. I never thought Sammy would find someone that would make him as happy as you do. So thank you, for changing him and for giving him a reason to stay."

It was late when they got back to the Shaw's so Celery sent them home. "No need to wake them, they're fine here. Plus I'm sure you guys wouldn't mind a little more alone time."

Oliver scoffed. "I'd say that's a bad idea if McNally wasn't already pregnant."

Andy's jaw dropped and Sam laughed. "Oliver Shaw!" She scowled and pointed a finger at him. "You will pay for that."

Nick was glad to finally be cut loose, he'd been on the job seven months now. The T. O.'s were great but there was nothing like being on your own. The worst part of his day was the heat wave. Record highs and everyone was going crazy, power outtages all over the city.

All senior officers were helping in places they didn't usually. The unfortunate part was with the outtages, 911 calls weren't going through and traffic lights were out everywhere causing mass chaos.

Sam was at Dundas and Yonge directing traffic with Oliver. When Frank dismissed Parade Sam had asked Nick if he would mind checking on Andy at some point. She was having contractions but they were only every few hours. Nick happily agreed and decided that would be his first stop.

Andy was propped up on the sofa willing the baby to hurry up and come. Her contractions were getting closer and closer. She'd tried to call Sam and the station but couldn't get an answer.

All of a sudden Boo started barking and growling. It took Andy a second but she got up. By the time she made it to the hall Boo was going crazy. Then she heard glass break. She stopped, a little bit of panic setting in. Not to mention the contractions. She kept her gun in a lock box in a drawer in the hall. She quickly got it and made her way to the kitchen as someone tried to open her back door.

"Police! Put your hands up!" She apparently sounded convincing enough because she saw the back of two guys running when she made it to the door. "Oh! No." Her water broke.

Nick had to make a few stops on his way to Andy. Traffic was brutal and 911 was overloaded. It took Nick almost three hours to get to her.

Andy tried every cell of everyone she knew, every line at the station and 911. She couldn't get any help and the contractions were getting closer.

Nick pulled into the driveway and knocked on the door seconds later. Andy began to cry even more when she heard the knock and Nick's voice. "Mrs. Swarek it's Officer Collins." He knocked again. "Mrs. Swarek?"

Andy managed to yell. "Help! I need help."

Nick's instincts kicked in and he kicked the door open, gun drawn. "Andy! What's going on?"

He moved quickly through the house clearing each room. He found her on the floor in the kitchen. "Oh. Shit."

Through her breathing she said. "I'm in labor. Water broke an hour ago. Contractions are thirty minutes apart."

He knew this wasn't the time to lose his composure but a baby being born and the city in gridlock wasn't good. They'd given everyone old school radios before they left. "Dispatch, this is 1519, I'm at 3215 Kingston, pregnant officer in labor. Also have someone find Officer Sam Swarek. It's his wife."

Dispatch responded with. "Copy 1519. We'll get someone there as soon as possible but you may have to do this yourself."

That idea terrified him. "Copy." Swarek baby number five or Eva Grace had other plans. Nick wasn't at all comfortable with seeing Andy's lady parts.

She was doing her best to make it until the medics got there but Eva had other plans. "Oh god!" She screamed and panted. "She's coming."

He called Dispatch back and they connected him with the ER at Toronto General. "Officer Collins, this is Dr. Cross. I'm going to talk you through this. Everything is going to be ok. Andy, are you ok?"

Andy knew Kevin Cross from running into him over the years. She trusted him. "I'm ok. I...I think she's crowning."

On the other side of town Sam was getting the news from Salvador that Andy was in labor. "Holy shit." He rushed over to his squad. "Is she ok?"

"Only thing I know Sammy is that she's in labor and Collins is with her." He drove them lights and sirens as fast as he could through the city.

Sam saw the 20 missed calls and cursed. "I'm on my way sweetheart."

He tried her phone and Collins' with no answer. Lucky for him Salvador was a beast at the wheel and had them there in record time. He burst through their front door and heard a baby crying.

"Andy!" He yelled as he ran through the house.

"Kitchen Sam." Came her tired voice.

He ran in to find her lying on the floor holding a squirming bundle. "Sweetheart." He dropped down beside her and saw his daughter. "Oh. God. Are you ok? Is she ok?"

He hugged both of them as Andy nodded. "We're great. Thanks to Nick."

That's when Sam looked up and see the Rookie at the sink. "Thank you." Nick simply nodded. Sam looked back to Andy. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. They had me directing traffic and..."

Andy pulled him into a teary kiss. "It's ok. Everything is good. I know you guys have your hands full."

An ambulance arrived a few minutes later and took them to the hospital. Celery picked up the kids and brought them by to meet their new sister.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Epilogue** _

_**Five years later** _

Five years had passed now and Sam had been on the job 30 years. Before Andy and the kids he hadn't really had any long term goals on the job. Now his long term goal was to spend as much time as possible with his family.

He and Andy had discussed it and now it was time to tell the kids. They were sitting around the dinner table when Sam said. "Hey guys." Everyone looked to him. "You're mom and I have some news."

Zack perked up. "Are we getting another brother or sister?"

Andy and Sam laughed at his excitement and shook their heads, Andy said. "No sweetie. Eva is the last."

They again laughed at how disappointed he looked. Now it was Sam's turn. "How would you guys feel about having Daddy around all of the time?"

Makayla wasn't a typical 13 year old thankfully. She was perfectly happy hanging with her family. "You don't want to be a police officer anymore Daddy?"

"I was thinking about it." He said.

She looked confused. "But you love it."

It was true, he nodded. "But I love you guys more way more. I want to be home with all of you."

Isabella and Noah cheered at the thought of having him home all the time. Makayla finally smiled, flashing her Swarek dimples. "I think it sounds like fun."

Eva cheered and said. "Daddy home all the time!"

That made him happy, not that he didn't think the kids wouldn't want him around but it was still nice. He turned in his papers much to his friend's displeasure.

Frank sighed the papers and said. "It's a good move buddy. I've thought about it myself. I think Noelle would love it too."

Sam agreed. "We're not getting any younger brother…." Both chuckled. "…but we've still got a few good years left in us. I want to be around for the big stuff." He scrubbed his face. "Makayla will be driving in a couple of years. I don't even know how to wrap my head around that."

Frank could totally understand. "I'm taking Olivia to get her permit next weekend so I totally understand."

"Don't remind me." Sam groaned. "Thank god I've got a few more years."

Sam didn't want a big deal made about his departure and tried to make his friends promise not to throw a party. It was a rite of passage so to speak so the day his retirement became official they had a party for him at the Penny. The place was plastered with pictures of him throughout his career and with his family. Besides the pictures with his family his favorite was one with him, Jerry, Oliver, Frank, and Noelle when they were rookies. It was a candid shot of them sitting at the bar, laughing.

Andy snaked her arms around him from behind and said. "You ok there Swarek?"

He nodded and turned around. "Perfect." They kissed and he said. "I know you had a hand in this." She tried to play innocent but he wouldn't believe her. "I just want to thank you. I'm not much for being the center of attention but I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate my last day." He raised an eyebrow and said with a big smirk. "Well, maybe _one_ other way."

Andy laughed heartily and swatted him. "Don't worry sweetheart. We'll get to that tonight too." She looked around then whispered in his ear. _"I got something very special for the occasion."_

"Screw later. We're ducking out the back." He said seriously.

She punched him lightly. "We have a car full of mini Swarek's that would hunt us down."

He was only joking of course. "They are kind of scary. Best wait until they're asleep."

Soon after people started giving speeches about Sam and he wanted to crawl under a rock. Thankfully everyone kept it PG.

Andy took her turn. "We're all here tonight to celebrate my amazing husband and father of our amazing kids." They all cheered which made everyone laugh. "Most of you don't know that Sam and I actually met when he was undercover right before I started the academy. To say that he caught my interest immediately would be an understatement. I thought he was mysterious and sexy." The guys catcalled and Sam scowled _and_ blushed as he grumbled _sweetheart._ "We ran into each other several times but never had a chance to actually speak. The day he came back there was a hostage standoff in Booking and of course I was the hostage. Apparently danger liked to follow me around." That got a few comments from their crowd of friends. Andy threw them a playful dirty look and continued. "Frank got Sam to give me a ride home. We stopped at a diner for lunch, neither of us had eaten in a while. Honestly, I wasn't quite ready to be alone after what had happened. So we got some food and talked for a while. There was attraction on both sides….." She looked to Sam and he looked back so lovingly it brought tears to her eyes. "…but we couldn't be involved because Frank had talked him into being a Training Officer. That kind of relationship is forbidden. So we waited until I was cut loose. It was tough but we made it and look at us now. Fifteen amazing years and five gorgeous children." She turned to face her husband. "I love you Sam Swarek. I couldn't have asked for a better husband and father. I know this is going to be hard for you because it was for me and I barely had any time in. But the kids and I promise to make every day worth it."

Sam pulled her into a deep kiss. "You already do and I love you very much."

There wasn't a dry eye in the place as the kids attacked him with hugs and _I love you Daddy's._ Oliver had retired two years before and Sam now knew what he meant when he said it was bittersweet.


End file.
